


Nic nie rób

by keyrousse



Series: Doktor House, sezon zerowy [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, odcinek 0x02, przyjaźń, zagadka medyczna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyrousse/pseuds/keyrousse
Summary: Wilson przychodzi do House'a z problemem i prosi, by nic z tym nie robić. A pacjentką tygodnia na diagnostyce zostaje turystka z Europy Środkowej ;)





	1. Dzień pierwszy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson przedstawia problem. Greg znajduje sobie pacjentkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Może trochę inny klimat od 0x01; dwa lata po wydarzeniach opisywanych przeze mnie wcześniej. Oficjalnie przyjazny Hilson jeszcze nie istnieje. Jest to moja teoria na temat narodzin tej przyjaźni.  
> Pisane w 2008 roku (przed i podczas 5 sezonu. W sumie niezły timing, jeśli przypomnieć sobie, co się wtedy działo między chłopakami).  
> Nazwiska większości OC powstały po zmiksowaniu imion i nazwisk członków ekipy tworzącej "CSI: Miami" (reżyserzy, scenarzyści i tego typu osobistości). Nie wiem, dlaczego akurat tego serialu, skoro go nawet nie oglądałam.

Siedział przy swoim biurku z głową opartą w dłoniach, palcami zanurzonymi we włosach. Czuł się parszywie. Wielokrotnie sobie powtarzał, że nie powinien, że zrobił wszystko, co mógł, że nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak oddać tę pacjentkę komuś bardziej doświadczonemu... Co za ironia. Ordynator powinien być najbardziej doświadczonym lekarzem na oddziale, a kartę pacjenta przejął jeden z jego podwładnych.

„Może nie jesteś najbardziej doświadczony, ale i tak najlepszy" – tak Lisa tłumaczyła, dlaczego to on był ordynatorem onkologii, a nie nowy lekarz prowadzący Anny Mitchell, dobijający pięćdziesiątki Scott Gaviola.

Był to dobry lekarz, choć nieco zatwardziały w swoich metodach leczenia. Wyniki miał nieco gorsze od Wilsona, ale pacjenci i współpracownicy nie narzekali na niego. Jednak fakt, że pracował pod lekarzem młodszym od niego o prawie dwadzieścia lat, rodził pewne napięcie między nim a Wilsonem. Obaj mieli przyjazną i ciepłą osobowość, ale Jim wiedział, że Gaviola z dużym prawdopodobieństwem wykorzysta fakt przejęcia pacjenta do ułatwienia sobie objęcia stanowiska ordynatora onkologii.

Mimo to Jim przekazał mu kartę Anny, bo Gaviola był bardziej doświadczony.

Podczas rozmowy Wilson przekonał się, że jego obawy co do możliwości degradacji były słuszne.

Zdenerwowany złym stanem pacjentki i zagrożeniem utraty stanowiska – i szacunku – poszedł do Lisy po przyjacielską poradę. Nie uzyskał jej, Lisa zostawiła całą sprawę do dogadania między nim a Gaviolą. Na to Jim w chwili obecnej nie miał ochoty. Więc siedział przy swoim biurku i myślał.

Gdyby to był zwykły nowotwór szpiku, nie byłby to żaden problem dla praktykującego od siedmiu lat onkologa, który skończył studia z pierwszym wynikiem na roku. Ale to nie był zwykły nowotwór szpiku. Nic w Annie Mitchell nie było zwykłe. Obaj z Housem się o tym przekonali.

House. Greg House. Anna najpierw wylądowała na oddziale diagnostycznym. House szybko przekonał się, że organizm tej kobiety działa według zupełnie niezrozumiałych dla niego zasad. Głównie chodziło o reakcje na leki – podanie nawet fizjologicznego roztworu soli kończyło się u niej nagłym skurczem oskrzeli. House jednak w końcu zdołał się dowiedzieć, że Anna cierpi na rzadki nowotwór atakujący szpik. Ponieważ nowotwory to działka Jima Wilsona, pani Mitchell szybko zmieniła „opiekuna".

Wilson o niezwykłości pacjentki przekonał się również w dość ekstremalny sposób, zupełnie niechcący wywołując u Anny anemię hemolityczną* po podaniu leku, który przez kilka lat stosowania na całym świecie nigdy czegoś takiego nie spowodował.

Wilson próbował poznać powody takiej reakcji na nieco bezpieczniejszym gruncie – mianowicie na próbkach z biopsji, w laboratorium – nic z tego jednak nie wynikło. Podany lek był lekiem z wyboru** w chorobie Anny, który miał szansę ją zupełnie wyleczyć. Inne mogły tylko zmniejszyć objawy i wydłużyć jej życie o kilka tygodni.

Jim potarł dłońmi twarz i odchylił się na swoim fotelu.

\- Nieważne. To już nie moja sprawa – rzekł do siebie, patrząc się tępo w przestrzeń przed sobą.

Nieprawda. Wiedział to. Ale był bezradny. Anna była teraz pacjentką Scotta. Mógł teraz tylko czekać na oświadczenie mu przez smutną Lisę, że to jednak Gaviola powinien być ordynatorem.

W biurze na drugim końcu tarasu zauważył ruch. Czyjaś ręka z mankietem niebieskiej koszuli i w rękawie czarnej marynarki wzięła z szafki jakąś książkę. Mignęło mu oparcie czarnego krzesła i zgarbione, znajome plecy.

„W sumie to nic dziwnego, że nie mogłem sobie z nią poradzić, skoro nawet House'a przez jej sprawę kilkakrotnie niemal trafił szlag" – pomyślał Jim, myśląc o dziesięciu latach różnicy wieku i doświadczenia między nim a obserwowanym z daleka diagnostą.

Tak bardzo chciał się wyładować, wylać na kogoś swoje troski, odebrać pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie, klepnięcie w plecy i zapewnienie, że nie będzie tak łatwo usunąć go ze stanowiska...

Przemyślenia przerwał mu sygnał pagera. Zerknął na mały, ciekłokrystaliczny ekranik, rozpoznał numer House'a. Odczytał wiadomość:

„Przestań myśleć, mam czkawkę".

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – rzekł do siebie nagle, wciąż patrząc na małe literki. Od nadawcy na pewno nie uzyska nic, co było mu potrzebne. Nie było co liczyć na pocieszające spojrzenie tych niebieskich, dużych oczu w cynicznej, nieco komicznej twarzy, mógł tylko pomarzyć o klepnięciu w plecy czy jakichkolwiek zapewnieniach. Przeraźliwie trudnym zadaniem byłoby wykrzesanie choć źdźbła powagi w znajomej, pociągłej, czterdziestodwuletniej twarzy mężczyzny, będącego wzorem chamstwa, uosobieniem sarkazmu i przerostu ego. O ile oczywiście powodem poważnienia było coś innego, niż obecnie leczony pacjent.

Ale to właśnie Greg House był mu w tej chwili potrzebny jako cel dla jego potoku żalu.

Jim Wilson wstał ze swojego fotela i wyszedł z biura, kierując się do szklanego pomieszczenia za ścianą.

* * *

Zastał House'a na pobieżnym przeglądaniu kart pacjentów. Diagnosta zerknął na niego krótko, po czym odłożył trzymaną teczkę na powoli walącą się kupkę na biurku.

\- Miło, że ktoś o mnie myśli, ale to naprawdę przeszkadza w robocie – odezwał się House, biorąc kolejną kartę.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Wilson, nieco zbyt starannie zamykając za sobą szklane drzwi biura Grega.

\- Szukam dla swoich stażystów jakiegoś ciekawego przypadku.

\- Zapomniałem zapytać, od kiedy bierzesz stażystów?

\- Sami chcieli. – Wzruszył ramionami House, biorąc do rąk kolejną kartę pacjenta. – Ze studentów na praktykach nie mogę korzystać, bo wykładowcy zaczęli się burzyć, że rośnie pokolenie buntowników. Wszystko zawsze moja wina – zakończył z miną skrzywdzonego dziecka.

\- Nie możesz sobie zatrudnić kogoś na stałe? – dopytywał Wilson, wciąż niezdecydowany, czy obecnością tutaj nie popełnia poważnego błędu.

\- Pocieszająca jest myśl, że te dzieciaki są zmuszone, by tu być. Nie uciekną przy pierwszej okazji. Gdybym kogoś zatrudnił, nie miałbym komfortu pewności posiadania pomocników każdego dnia.

\- Ale stażyści sami chcieli, mówiłeś. Myślisz, że twoja promienna osobowość jest jakimś sekretem?

\- Myślę, że przyszedłeś tu z jakiegoś powodu i że ten powód mi się nie spodoba – odparł House, odłożył kolejną odrzuconą kartę, chwycił swój czerwony kubek pachnący kawą i odchylił się na krześle. Patrzył na kręcącego się pod drzwiami kolegę czujnym spojrzeniem, znanym z wyławiania sekretów, będącym jednym z narzędzi pracy diagnosty. House potrafił dostrzec to, czego nie widzieli inni. Między innymi dlatego był tak dobry w swojej pracy.

Wilson w końcu się zdecydował. Podszedł do biurka House'a i usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

\- O, rany – westchnął House, zanim Wilson w ogóle zdołał się odezwać.

\- Co jest? – spytał zaskoczony Wilson.

\- Teraz już wiem, jakie przerażenie czujesz, ilekroć widzisz mnie z takim wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jakim?

\- „Mamusia daleko, niech mnie ktoś przytuli". – House wykrzywił twarz.

\- Mam sobie pójść? – spytał poirytowany już Wilson.

\- Po coś tu przyszedłeś. – Wzruszył ramionami House, pobieżnie rozglądając się dookoła. – Najwyraźniej dużo cię to kosztowało, więc miej to już za sobą.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego mi się wydaje, że będę tego żałował – mruknął Wilson.

\- Siedem lat doświadczeń, oto dlaczego. – House ponownie wzruszył ramionami, z typowym dla siebie uśmiechem, łączącym ironię z radością małego chłopca po spłataniu jakiegoś figla.

\- Możesz to potraktować poważnie? – spytał Wilson. Wesołość zaczęła powoli znikać z twarzy mężczyzny przed nim.

\- Zastanowię się – odparł House.

Wilson postanowił zaryzykować. Opowiedział skrótowo o swoich problemach z Anną Mitchell. House słuchał, o dziwo nie przerywając, kiwając tylko głową lub czasem kierując zamyślone spojrzenie gdzieś obok. Przez większość czasu jednak patrzył swoimi chłodnymi, czujnymi, jasnymi oczami w ciepłe, zmartwione, brązowe oczy rozmówcy.

\- I co chcesz, żebym z tym zrobił? – spytał, kiedy opowieść dobiegła końca.

\- Szczerze? Nic. Nic z tym nie rób. Musiałem się po prostu wygadać. Przysłałeś mi wiadomość na pager i padło na ciebie.

\- Tak chyba tego nie zostawisz! – zdziwił się House. – Kobieta nie może leżeć na oddziale, czekając, aż jej się samej poprawi!

\- Oddałem ją – przyznał się cicho Wilson.

\- Komu? – House zmarszczył brwi.

\- Gavioli.

House przewrócił oczami.

\- No bomba – rozłożył ręce z dezaprobatą. – Gaviola może i nie jest konowałem, ale na pewno wykorzysta to przeciwko tobie! Ledwo trzydziechę skończyłeś i już się wybierasz na emeryturę?

Wilson tylko wbił spojrzenie w zabałaganione biurko House'a.

\- Czemu nie przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? – spytał nieco spokojniej House. – Czy raczej, czemu nie powiedziałeś mi o tym przed oddaniem pacjentki?

\- Co niby miałbyś poradzić? Nie jesteś onkologiem.

\- Owszem, nie jestem. Nie jestem też internistą, immunologiem, neurologiem, tylko nefrologiem i specjalistą chorób zakaźnych. A jakoś zajmuję się przypadkami z różnych dziedzin medycyny. Wilson, ona tobie zrobiła dokładnie ten sam numer, co mnie. Może nie znam się na lekach stosowanych w onkologii, ale obaj pewnie coś byśmy wymyślili!

House przerwał, wyraźnie zły.

Wilson wpatrywał się tępo w jego biurko, skruszony.

House przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, w końcu zebrał razem karty pacjentów i wstał, kierując się do wyjścia.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał podejrzliwie Wilson.

\- Do przychodni, poszukać przypadku. – House wzruszył ramionami. – Skoro oddałeś pacjentkę Gavioli, niech on teraz się z tym męczy. Sam mówiłeś, żebym nic z tym nie robił, więc muszę sobie znaleźć jakieś zajęcie.

Wyszedł, zostawiając Wilsona w swoim biurze. Młody onkolog nagle poczuł ogromny zawód, nie wiedział, dlaczego.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy w żaden sposób nie skomentowała jego pojawienia się w przychodni. Od kiedy kilka tygodni po zatrudnieniu go w szpitalu wyznaczyła mu godziny pracy w klinice, jej problemy z jego subordynacją znacząco się wypiętrzyły. House wymigiwał się, jak mógł, byle tylko nie mieć styczności ze stadem czołowych hipochondryków Princeton. Nawet z jego kiepską pamięcią do twarzy zaczynał rozpoznawać osoby, które żądały uwagi średnio co drugi dzień – szczęśliwie jego wspomniana przez Wilsona „promienna osobowość" sprawiała, że natręci woleli ograniczyć kontakt z nim do jednego razu (wracali tylko ci, którzy naprawdę musieli). Jak już lądował w przychodni, jego praca prędzej czy później przeradzała się w zabawę w chowanego z szefową i jej szpiegami w osobach pielęgniarek.

Tym razem jednak House musiał znaleźć sobie przypadek do brutalnej, szybkiej i zdecydowanej diagnozy na oddziale trzy piętra wyżej – siłą rzeczy wymagane było widzenie się z pacjentami.

Cuddy zatem pojawienie się House'a w przychodni potraktowała jako przejaw posiadania przez diagnostę resztek poczucia obowiązku. Fakt, że półtorej godziny później nadal przechodził z gabinetu do gabinetu, z rosnącą irytacją przepisując paracetamol kolejnym pacjentom, uznała już za podejrzany. Zachowała to jednak dla siebie.

* * *

Pielęgniarka podała mu kolejną kartę pacjenta: House otworzył bordową teczkę, rzucił okiem na imię, nazwisko (pierwsze wyglądało na damskie, drugie było przeraźliwie długie) i krótką informację o dolegliwościach („Chryste" – mruknął na widok kolejnego rozpoznania o treści „przeziębienie"), obdarował pielęgniarkę jadowitym uśmiechem zaciśniętych warg i wszedł do gabinetu.

Na leżance siedziała dwudziestokilkuletnia, czarnooka blondynka w okularach. Uśmiechała się miło, wymachiwała nogami.

\- Dzień dobry – rzekł odruchowo House, zamykając za sobą drzwi i szybko łykając tabletkę Vicodinu. – Jestem doktor House.

\- Zemsta rejestratorki. – Znów uśmiechnęła się pacjentka.

\- Słucham? – spytał nieco tępo.

\- Powiedziano mi, że jak się już rejestratorka zdenerwuje, że nie była w stanie przepisać mojego nazwiska z paszportu, przyśle do mnie lekarza, którego nie lubi, żeby sam się zdenerwował, że nie może się ze mną dogadać. – Pacjentka wzruszyła ramionami.

House stał przy drzwiach i przyglądał się jej bacznie. Zdecydowanie angielski był dla niej językiem obcym. Mówiła dość szybko i wyraźnie, ale używała prostego słownictwa, a o akcencie (czy raczej jego podobieństwie do jakiegokolwiek akcentu ze znanych mu krajów anglojęzycznych) praktycznie nie było mowy. Swoje długie zdanie wypowiedziała jednak poprawnie gramatycznie. „Kraje słowiańskie" – pomyślał.

\- Mam zawiadomić urząd imigracyjny? – spytał House, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Jestem tu legalnie. – Przewróciła oczami. – Póki co... – dodała ciszej.

\- Wiza turystyczna?

Skinęła głową.

\- Objazdówka po Stanach przed stażem. Byłam w Nowym Jorku, teraz jadę do Miami, potem Las Vegas, Los Angeles...

\- W porządku, panno... – Spojrzał do karty. Szybko przekonał się, jak bardzo pielęgniarka Brenda z przychodni go nie lubiła.

\- Proszę mi mówić Alice. – Uśmiechnęła się pacjentka.

\- Proszę mi powiedzieć, dlaczego łapie pani przeziębienie w tak nieznośnie gorące dni? – spytał, przysuwając sobie stołek za pomocą laski i siadając.

\- Przyjechałam tu już z takim katarem. Dziesięć dni temu. Myślałam, że samo przejdzie, ale ostatnio czuję się gorzej. Nie lubię brać tych wszystkich leków maskujących objawy, myślałam, że pan coś poradzi.  _ Doktorze _ .

\- Aspiryna jest panaceum, czemu pani nie spróbuje? – spytał z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Bo pan sam nie wierzy w to, co mówi – skrzywiła się, patrząc mu bezpośrednio w oczy.

House przy wypisywaniu zaleceń na recepcie kątem oka zauważył, że mimowolnie podrapała się po przedramieniu. Przerwał pisanie, kiedy na podrapanej skórze, zamiast zwykłego zaczerwienienia, pojawiły się pełnowymiarowe siniaki.

\- Hej. Od dawna pani tak ma? – spytał, wskazując na rękę Alice.

\- Co? – Spojrzała na przedramię. – Chryste, nie.

\- Niech mi pani nie pochlebia – odparł, przyglądając się ręce pacjentki.

Alice nagle kichnęła, wzięła mechanicznie podaną jej przez House'a chusteczkę i wydmuchała nos.

\- Tak też się nie robiło. – Pokazała mu wydmuchaną z nosa krew.

House zmarszczył brwi i mocno ścisnął jej ramię. Alice odruchowo próbowała się wyrwać. Kiedy po kilku sekundach została puszczona, w uściśniętym miejscu pokazał się kolejny siniak.

\- Gratuluję. Właśnie wygrała pani kilkudniowy pobyt w naszym pięknym ośrodku – rzekł House, patrząc z zaintrygowaniem w przestraszone, czarne oczy Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy:  
> * anemia hemolityczna – anemia wynikająca z rozpadu czerwonych krwinek.  
> ** lek z wyboru – czyli w przypadku danej choroby jedyny, jaki powinien zostać zastosowany. Jak się mówi „lek z wyboru", to znaczy, że nie ma innego do wyboru.  
> Alice to taki trochę self-insert. Prawdopodobnie mówi po angielsku lepiej ode mnie, ale jej opis się zgadza z moim rysopisem...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdziały są krótkie, bo pisane na potrzeby forum dyskusyjnego, gdzie była ograniczona ilość znaków na post.

\- Mamy pacjenta! – House rzucił na stół niebieską teczkę. Siedzący przy szklanym stole w pokoju lekarskim stażyści, kobieta i mężczyzna, podskoczyli przestraszeni. – Kobieta, dwadzieścia pięć lat, przyszła do przychodni z pogarszającym się przeziębieniem, przyjęta na diagnostykę z powodu prawdopodobnie zapalenia naczyń. Bardzo łatwo siniaczy, krew przy wydmuchaniu nosa – mówił House, ścierając stare napisy na białej tablicy.

\- Skoro to zapalenie naczyń, to co diagnozować? – spytała stażystka, ruda, zielonooka lekarka z zamiłowaniem do indyjsko wyglądających ubrań.

\- Przyczynę – odparł House, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem. – Zbierzecie wywiad, zrobicie morfologię, czasy krzepnięcia, posiewy, echo i tomografię, potem przetoczycie na początek jedną jednostkę osocza. Jak wrócę, na tej tablicy ma być już napisane coś konkretnego. – Rzucił pisak stażyście płci męskiej, nieco zbyt zadbanemu niebieskookiemu brunetowi.

\- Gdzie pan idzie? – spytał posiadacz pisaka, widząc, że House kieruje się do wyjścia.

\- Odebrać codzienną porcję seksu u Cuddy – odparł lekarz z miną pod tytułem „Nie twoja sprawa". – Macie co robić, jazda. Wrócę za pół godziny.

\- Co to za nazwisko? – zawołał za nim stażysta, zerknąwszy do karty. – Jak niby mamy się z nią dogadać?

\- W pracy ze mną musisz mieć umysł otwarty na możliwość, że osoba z takim nazwiskiem może mimo wszystko mówić po angielsku – burknął House i szybko wyszedł, żeby uniknąć dalszych pytań swoich podopiecznych.

\- Chodź, lekarzu o zamkniętym umyśle – rzekła stażystka do kolegi, wstając. – Pięć dni tu pracujemy i już mamy tak samo przerąbane. Idziemy do pracy.

* * *

„Nic nie rób."

Wilson musiał być naprawdę roztrzęsiony, skoro od razu uwierzył, że House się dostosuje do jego prośby. Problem z diagnostą polegał na tym, że umiał powiedzieć to, co inni chcieli usłyszeć, niekoniecznie prawdę (choć zdecydowanie częściej korzystał z umiejętności wypowiadania słów, których nikt nigdy nie chciał usłyszeć). Określone prośby i rozkazy były jednak przez niego konsekwentnie ignorowane – a przekazanie Anny Mitchell innemu lekarzowi nie mogło mu przeszkodzić w dokładnym dowiedzeniu się, na czym polegał frustrujący problem Wilsona.

House podszedł do stanowiska pielęgniarek naprzeciwko pokoju pani Mitchell, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu nieprzyjaznych twarzy. Kiedy nikogo konkretnego nie dostrzegł, wziął zza lady tackę z przyborami potrzebnymi do pobrania krwi, niby mimochodem zgarnął też pojemniczek na próbkę moczu i pewnie gdyby nie był kaleką, przemknąłby szybko na palcach do pokoju pacjentki. Zamiast tego po swojemu pokuśtykał, licząc cicho na to, że Anna Mitchell będzie miała podłączony cewnik.

Czterdziestoletnia zagadka medyczna spała na plecach, z dłońmi na brzuchu. Mimo ogólnej bladości, dyskretnej żółtaczki i faktu, że była chora na białaczkę, od razu sprawiała wrażenie pochodzenia z klasy bogaczy. Była pełna godności nawet w szpitalnym łóżku, ubrana w pistacjową piżamę. Niektórzy ludzie umieją tworzyć wokół siebie specyficzną atmosferę, nie muszą nawet nic mówić czy robić. Wystarczy, że są.

House zaczekał na wyjście pielęgniarki, która wstrzykiwała Annie przez wkłucie dożylne jakieś lekarstwo. Nie zasłaniał nawet żaluzji w pokoju – od razu poszedł do worka na mocz i ukradł niewielką próbkę. Pacjentka obudziła się dopiero przy próbie pobrania krwi przez wkłucie na dłoni.

\- Doktorze House? Co pan tu robi?

\- Wampirzę, jak zwykle – mruknął House, czekając na wypełnienie się probówki.

\- Myślałam, że nie jestem już pana pacjentką – rzekła, patrząc na czerwoną zawartość fiolki.

\- To prawda, ale przed napisaniem artykułu o kosmitach muszę sprawdzić, czy nadal ma pani tak wysoki poziom ektoplazmy we krwi – odparł bez zająknięcia, położył zabezpieczoną probówkę na tacce, zamknął zaworek wenflonu, pożegnał pacjentkę uniesieniem brwi i wyszedł, odprowadzany jej uśmiechem.

* * *

\- Pan chyba żartuje.

\- Jedna mała morfologia! Tak mimochodem!

\- Ja mam dwadzieścia zleceń morfologii na cito, mimochodem mogę to zrobić pojutrze.

\- W porządku – westchnął, stawiając fiolkę na stojaku z boku stołu. – Mimochodem przefaksuj mi wyniki, jak już się z tym uporasz.

\- Jeszcze czego – mruknęła laborantka, przeglądając zlecenia. House ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Przy okazji, słyszałem, że twój chłopak dochodzi do siebie po tym wypadku – rzucił przez ramię.

\- To prawda – odrzekła zaskoczona. – Pojutrze powinien wyjść do domu.

House spojrzał na nią poważnie i skinął głową, wyszedł z laboratorium.

Zamyślona laborantka „mimochodem" ustawiła jego probówkę jako pierwszą w kolejce do morfologii.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsi kandydaci.

Pół godziny później stażyści zastali House'a w jego biurze, siedzącego z nogami na biurku i czytającego Playboy'a lub jego pochodne. Nie złożył gazety, kiedy weszli, nie patrząc na nich rzucił tylko:

\- Czego się dowiedzieliście?

\- Pacjentka odmówiła współpracy – poinformowała stażystka.

\- Z jakiego powodu, doktor Dube? Przy mnie była bardzo współpracująca – odparł, z uniesieniem brwi podziwiając rozkładówkę.

\- Podejrzewam, że wyczuła sarkazm w głosie doktora Millera. – Wzruszyła ramionami doktor Dube.

\- Carol! – syknął zaskoczony Miller. – Tak czy siak, myśleliśmy, że mógłby pan doktor nam w tym pomóc...

\- Dlaczego? – House spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, niechętnie odrywając się od rozkładówki. – Jesteś na stażu już od kilku miesięcy i nagle masz problem z pacjentem. Ja nie będę sprzątał bałaganu wywołanego twoimi głupimi uprzedzeniami.

\- To co my mamy teraz zrobić? – spytał bezradnie Miller.

\- Słyszałem o magicznym słowie, które potrafi zdziałać cuda. – House spojrzał w sufit, ściągając nogi z biurka. – Na P, takie długie i trudne. „Przekaszam"? „Przepłaszam"? A nie! „PRZEPRASZAM"! – niemal huknął, patrząc z góry na coraz bardziej skulonego Millera. Stażysta nie zorientował się, kiedy House wstał i niemal na nim stanął. Greg umiał przekazać swoją wyższość spojrzeniem, ale też zdawał sobie sprawę, że ze wzrostem 189 centymetrów góruje nad większością społeczeństwa, co też wykorzystywał z rewelacyjnym skutkiem, jak choćby teraz. – Oboje wrócicie teraz do pokoju Alice, ładnie przeprosicie, że potraktowaliście ją jak idiotkę, olewając fakt, że najwyraźniej była wystarczająco inteligentna, by skończyć studia i nauczyć się mówić po angielsku płynnie, choć z beznadziejnym akcentem, i zrobicie to, co do was należy. Jasne?

\- Jasne – pisnął cicho doktor Jonathan Miller, skurczony do rozmiarów mrówki, czekającej na zdeptanie przez nieco żarówiastego, ale z całą pewnością praktycznego buta marki Nike na nodze jego szefa. Następnie podreptał pospiesznie na korytarz, goniąc koleżankę, która pod koniec wywodu House'a rozsądnie zrobiła w tył zwrot.

* * *

Kiedy stażyści wrócili do biura House'a kolejne dwie godziny później, lekarz właśnie przyklejał taśmą do drewnianej boazerii jakiś nieznany wydruk. Obok niego wisiała już przefaksowana z laboratorium morfologia Anny Mitchell, choć tego młodzi lekarze nie mogli wiedzieć.

\- Zostało wam wybaczone? – spytał House, siadając do komputera i wpisując jakieś hasło w wyszukiwarce portalu szpitala.

\- Na TK uwidoczniło się rozległe zapalenie, wyraźnie naczyniopochodne – rzekła rzeczowo Carol.

\- Poza tym w echokardiogramie wykryliśmy coś, co wygląda jak zapalenie mięśnia sercowego – dodał Miller.

House przerwał swoje zajęcie i spojrzał na podopiecznych poważnie. Carol umieściła zdjęcie z tomografu na negatoskopie. Lekarz wstał zza biurka i przyjrzał się kliszy.

\- Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda to na coś autoimmunologicznego – zaproponowała Carol, patrząc szefowi przez ramię.

\- Coś w wywiadzie albo badaniu fizykalnym? – spytał House, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej negatoskopu.

\- W wywiadzie raczej nie, ale pacjentka miała, poza skłonnością do siniaczenia, powiększone węzły chłonne twarzy i szyi – stwierdził Miller.

\- Węzły nie pasują do końca do autoimmunologicznego zapalenia naczyń. – House zmarszczył brwi, wciąż patrząc na zdjęcie. – Musimy poczekać na morfologię, zobaczymy, co z limfocytami i płytkami krwi. W tej chwili niespecjalnie możemy coś wykombinować. Jak któreś ma ochotę, może pójść pogonić laborantkę.

* * *

Kiedy Wilson przeglądał swoją kopię karty Anny Mitchell, nie miał pojęcia, że drewniana ściana gabinetu na drugim końcu tarasu stawała się wystawką informacji o chorobie jego byłej pacjentki i o lekach, jakie jej podano. Poczucie zawodu, jakie miał pod koniec swojej rozmowy z Gregiem, już dawno przeminęło, zamienione na trochę puste uczucie wdzięczności. Wilson znał House'a na tyle długo, by bać się konsekwencji jego interwencji w tak delikatną sprawę. Greg miał czasami sposób bycia małego chłopca, który uwielbiał broić. Jim cieszył się tylko, że został przynajmniej dojrzale wysłuchany.

Zaskakująco dojrzale. Spodziewał się większej dawki wyrzutów, wyśmiewania, kłótni, a skończyło się właściwie na niczym. Jego postępowanie zostało uszanowane – przynajmniej w stopniu, w jakim pozwalało na to ego House'a.

Wilson uśmiechnął się do siebie. Miał nadzieję, że Greg był chwilowo wystarczająco zajęty, by nie odpowiedzieć czkawką na ponowne bycie obiektem przemyśleń.

„Przestaniesz?" – przeczytał pięć sekund później na swoim pagerze. Wiadomość oczywiście przyszła z numeru House'a.

\- Trudno – mruknął Wilson, uśmiechając się szerzej.

Wdzięczność była pusta, bo nie był z nim szczery. Tak naprawdę chciał, żeby House coś z tym zrobił. Ale z jego skłonnością do szaleństw może to i dobrze...

Wilson wrócił myślami do karty pacjentki. „Dlaczego?" – spytał się w myślach, próbując doszukać się swojego błędu w postępowaniu z Anną.

* * *

\- Dwie wiadomości – oświadczyła Carol z rękami w kieszeniach fartucha, ponownie wchodząc z kolegą do biura House'a, zaczytanego tym razem w jakiejś literaturze fachowej. Greg spojrzał na nich spode łba. – Po pierwsze, na morfologii wyszła trombocytopenia, ale limfocyty i granulocyty wszystkich klas są w normie.

\- Po drugie pacjentka zaczęła się pocić nieco za bardzo w stosunku do temperatury jej ciała, która wynosi 38 stopni – dokończył Miller.

Zamyślony House zacisnął wargi, nadął policzki, po czym wypuścił powoli powietrze.

\- No dobra. – Położył czytaną prasę na swoim biurku. – Trzeba zebrać wszystko do kupy i podjąć w końcu jakieś decyzje.

Następnie wstał i pokuśtykał do pokoju lekarskiego, gdzie wyczekująco błyszczała do nich biała, chwilowo pusta tablica.

Stażyści usiedli przy metalowym stole o szklanym blacie, House zaś chwycił w dłoń czarny marker i rzucił do pomocników:

\- Co wiemy?

\- Znane objawy to... – zaczęła Carol, ale House jej przerwał.

\- Nie, pytam ogólnie: co wiemy?

\- Yyy... – zaczął nieśmiało Miller. – Alice O-niemożliwym-nazwisku. Ma dwadzieścia pięć lat, chwilowo samotna, brak dzieci. Niedawno skończyła studia, jest w podróży objazdowej po Stanach.

\- Pochodzi z Europy Środkowej i podróż zaczęła od północy, czyli chyba możemy wykreślić jakieś egzotyczne infekcje – dodała Carol.

\- Przywiozła ze sobą pierwsze objawy – rzekł Miller z miną, jakby właśnie doszedł do jakiegoś rewolucyjnego wniosku.

\- A te objawy to...? – spytał wyczekująco House.

\- Niewielka gorączka i katar – odparła Carol. Greg zapisał odpowiednie dwa hasła na tablicy.

\- Co zauważyliśmy tutaj? – ponownie spytał House.

\- Ogólnie zapalenie naczyń – znów odezwała się Carol. – Żyły bardzo łatwo pękają pod minimalnym obciążeniem. Wykryta w morfologii trombocytopenia odpowiadałaby spadkowi ze zużycia.

House skinął głową. „Zapalenie naczyń" dołączyło do dwóch haseł na tablicy.

\- Poza tym powiększone węzły chłonne... – mówił Jonathan, kiedy House pisał. – ... nagła potliwość, anomalie w echu serca o cechach zapalenia. Choroba się rozwija.

\- Podejrzani? – spytał House, zamykając marker.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza.

\- Może to po prostu grypa? – zaproponowała nieśmiało Carol. – Dziewczyna choruje od półtora tygodnia, nic z tym nie robiła, może się choróbsko z jakiegoś powodu rozpanoszyło.

Wiedziała, że House będzie miał prawo być nie do końca zadowolonym z tego pomysłu. O dziwo Greg odniósł się do propozycji spokojnie, po lekarsku. Nie takie grypy widział w ciągu siedemnastu lat pracy jako specjalista chorób zakaźnych.

\- W porządku, grypa potrafi robić różne śmieszne rzeczy. – Skinął głową. – Problem w tym, że w przypadku grypy stoimy i nic nie robimy, czekamy, aż samo przejdzie, ewentualnie ładujemy w dziewczynę aspirynę albo paracetamol. A ja patrzę temu choróbsku w przekrwione ślepia i słyszę to wyzwanie, "no proszę, zrób coś ze mną, wypleń mnie z tej biednej dziewczyny i pozwól przeżyć jej podróż życia..." – Zrobił krzywą minę. – Więc nie, to raczej nie grypa – zakończył, pokazując pracownikom z powrotem swoją codzienną twarz.

Wycofał się do stołu, usiadł na krawędzi blatu i bawiąc się nieprzytomnie markerem myślał o treści, napisanej jego nieco krzywym, drukowanym pismem.

\- Chyba będzie nam potrzebny doktor Wilson – rzekł nagle.

\- Chłoniak? – spytał inteligentnie Miller. House skinął głową.

\- Ziarnica złośliwa albo chłoniak nieziarniczy – rzekł.

\- Jak się to ma do normy białych krwinek? – spytała sceptycznie Carol.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Z biopsji się dowiemy – odparł House, odłożył marker i wyszedł.


	4. Chapter 4

House trafiał do biura Wilsona wyłącznie w sprawach zawodowych. Po zerwaniu House'a i Stacy częściej to Wilson przychodził do Grega w celu pogadania na tematy osobiste. Ciężko było uznać odbywające się wtedy konwersacje za właściwe rozmowy – Jimmy wchodził, ze smutnymi oczami pytał Grega, czy wszystko w porządku, Greg wzruszał ramionami. Czasami coś dodał, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy Wilson zostawał u niego dłużej, niż powinien. Rola Jima polegała głównie na samym byciu. House dawno temu zbudował wokół swojego prywatnego świata barykadę z zasiekami, tajne przejście do niektórych tajemnic znała tylko Stacy. Jim tylko zdawał sobie sprawę, że te tajemnice w ogóle istniały, wiedział też, że lwią część z nich House kiedyś zabierze ze sobą do grobu. Można go było urabiać na wszelkie sposoby, ale barykada tylko rosła.

Wilson wiedział o fortepianie w mieszkaniu Grega. Niedługo po rozejściu się pary Jim nocował na kanapie u House'a. Była to noc po ciężkich kilku dniach, więc już nawet nie przeszkadzało mu, że kiedy jego powieki były już ołowiane, House siedział przy fortepianie i coś grał. A grał długo, do wyczerpania, bo rano Wilson zastał go śpiącego, opartego o klawisze. Obudzony, po oprzytomnieniu był nieco pogodniejszy, niż poprzedniego dnia, skory do ironizowania, pozornie luzacki. Jim wtedy wywnioskował, że tajemnice Grega może znać fortepian, że był to jego sposób na pozbycie się części ciężaru. Jaka szkoda, że instrument miał swój własny język i mówił tylko to, na co mu pozwalano.

House nigdy nie pukał. Na początku jego kariery wyjątek stanowiło biuro ordynatora oddziału, na którym w danej chwili pracował, ale to i tak dopiero po tym, jak ze swojej pierwszej stałej pracy wyleciał po trzech miesiącach, właśnie przez niepukanie. Wyjątki się skończyły, kiedy sam zaczął być ordynatorem. Teraz ładował się bez pukania nawet do biura Cuddy, która bezskutecznie usiłowała przekonać go, że jednak zasługuje na ten rodzaj szacunku. Jego poszanowanie cudzej prywatności ograniczało się do wstępnego wsadzenia głowy przez gwałtownie otwarte drzwi i sprawdzenia, czy dobrze trafił i czy przebywająca za drzwiami osoba właśnie nie świntuszy (co by oczywiście nie powstrzymało go przed wejściem).

Tak było też tym razem. Wilson na odgłos otwieranych drzwi podniósł wzrok znad czytanych akt i zobaczył rozczochraną czuprynę House'a, pod nią dumnego właściciela.

\- Potrzebna konsultacja – rzucił Greg, wchodząc do biura po stwierdzeniu, że teren jest bezpieczny.

\- Jasne – odparł Wilson, odkładając swoją lekturę. House podał mu kartę Alice i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko onkologa.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, na cholerę oddałeś Mitchell Gavioli, skoro i tak cały dzień zajmujesz się jej przypadkiem? – spytał House z dezaprobatą w głosie, wskazując spojrzeniem na przed chwilą porzucone akta.

\- Teraz przynajmniej mogę się nią zajmować w spokoju – odparł Wilson. – Rozumiem, że podejrzewasz chłoniak? – spytał, czytając teczkę Alice.

\- Przydałaby się biopsja z węzła chłonnego i szpiku. – House skinął głową, po czym wrócił do tematu Anny. – Tylu masz innych pacjentów do głaskania po główce. Chciałeś się pozbyć niewygodnego problemu, to się pozbyłeś. Daj temu spokój.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś sam potrafił dać sobie spokój – odparł Wilson, nieco urażony stwierdzeniem o pozbywaniu się problemu. Brzmiało to tak, jakby poszedł na łatwiznę. – Kto trzyma w szufladzie biurka ośmioletnią kartę pacjentki, którą straciłeś i wobec której nie mogłeś potwierdzić diagnozy?

\- To nie to sa... – zaczął House, ale przerwał, widząc twarz Wilsona. „Taaaaak, oczywiście" – mówiły obecnie lekko poirytowane oczy onkologa.

House westchnął. To było dokładnie to samo. Ale Wilson przynajmniej miał szansę dojść do prawdy.

\- Gaviola i tak nic z nią teraz nie zrobi. Jak go znam, będzie siedział ciągle w książkach i przeprowadzał kolejne badania.

\- Mówił mi, że chce się skonsultować z jakimś profesorem onkologii, który przyjeżdża jutro na konferencję u nas. Wszyscy będą robić swoje i w końcu do czegoś dojdziemy. – Wilson wzruszył ramionami. – Proponuję biopsję szpiku i wycięcie całego węzła – stwierdził ostatecznie, przerzucając kartki w historii choroby Alice.

\- Pan tu rządzi, doktorze. – Skinął głową House, uśmiechając się. – Idziemy pogadać z dziewczyną?

\- Idziemy – odparł Wilson, oddał mu kartę, wstał i ruszył do wyjścia.

House zamknął za nim drzwi biura.

* * *

Kiedy weszli do pokoju Alice, pacjentka ze słuchawkami na uszach słuchała muzyki z odtwarzacza mp3 i wycierała dłonią mokre oczy. House zdołał się zorientować, że płakała ze śmiechu, bo na jej podołku leżała książka, której lekturę musiała przerwać. Na widok lekarzy ściągnęła słuchawki i wyłączyła muzykę, ale nie uspokoiła się do końca, pozwalając sobie na urywany chichot.

W pistacjowej szpitalnej piżamce była jeszcze bledsza, niż House'owi się wydawało w przychodni. Ciemne oprawki okularów, obecnie leżące koło jej nogi, wcześniej maskowały podkrążone oczy. Tylko ręce dziewczyny nosiły ślady lekkiej opalenizny.

\- Dzień dobry. Jestem doktor Wilson – zaczął onkolog. – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam...

\- Nie szkodzi. – Alice machnęła ręką. – I tak czytam to już chyba czwarty raz – dodała, zakładając okulary z powrotem i odkładając książkę na półkę.

Okazało się, że lektura była anglojęzyczna. „Gun Seller" Hugh Lauriego – House zdołał dojrzeć napis na grzbiecie, stając pod szklaną ścianą sali. Zdziwił się, bo choć był fanem „Czarnej Żmii", nie miał pojęcia, że facet napisał książkę.

\- Żałuję, że muszę zepsuć pani humor. – Wilson przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka. – Potrzebna mi jest pani zgoda na pobranie węzła chłonnego i biopsję szpiku.

Alice momentalnie spoważniała.

\- Co? – spytała tylko.

\- Musimy pobrać... – zaczął Wilson, wnioskując, że dziewczyna nie zrozumiała.

\- Nie. Dlaczego? Kim pan jest? – spytała nagle podejrzliwie.

\- Onkologiem – westchnął Jim. Widział wzrastającą panikę w oczach dziewczyny. Jeśli ktoś płacze ze śmiechu przy czytaniu po raz czwarty tej samej książki, może ekstremalnie reagować też w drugą stronę. – Mamy pewne podstawy do podejrzewania u pani chłoniaka, czyli...

\- Wiem, co to jest – przerwała mu.

House'a to zaintrygowało. Niewiele osób wiedziało.

\- Jak silne podstawy? – spytała Alice, wbijając swoje czarne spojrzenie w brązowe oczy Wilsona.

\- Z tego co wiem, w chwili obecnej jest to tylko wykluczanie jednej z wielu możliwych diagnoz. – Jim usiłował patrzeć kojąco i mówić uspokajającym tonem. – To na razie tylko przypuszczenia, które mogą zostać obalone po przeprowadzeniu badania. Nic nie jest przesądzone i chcę, żeby pani o tym wiedziała. Dobrze?

Nie było dobrze. Po twarzy Alice popłynęła łza, a nie była ona pamiątką po czytaniu książki.

\- Biopsja szpiku pomoże nam też rozwikłać pewne anomalie, wykryte w pani morfologii – mówił Wilson. House wciąż stał pod ścianą i przyglądał się reakcji pacjentki.

\- Wolałabym usłyszeć, jak to będzie wyglądać, jakie jest ryzyko i kiedy będzie wynik – stwierdziła rzeczowo Alice, patrząc w łóżko i coraz częściej pociągając nosem.

\- Myślę, że w pani przypadku dobrze by było zrobić to w znieczuleniu ogólnym. Pobierzemy jeden szyjny węzeł chłonny, zaś szpik uzyskamy z kości miednicy. Po zabiegu może pani odczuwać pewien ból w miejscach, z których weźmiemy próbki. Wynik uzyskamy po kilku godzinach.

\- A jeśli to nie chłoniak? – spytała.

\- Wtedy będziemy szukać dalej – odezwał się House spod swojej ściany.

Wilson podał Alice podkładkę z formularzem zgody na badanie i długopis.

\- Ponieważ trzeba panią przygotować do znieczulenia, zabieg przeprowadzimy najwcześniej o siódmej. Wyniki powinny być rano. Potrzebujemy pani podpisu.

Alice chwyciła podkładkę drżącą ręką. Ściągnęła okulary, otarła kolejną łzę grzbietem drugiej dłoni, odchrząknęła cicho i podpisała się czytelnie we wskazanym miejscu.

\- Proszę się nie martwić – rzekł Wilson, zabierając od niej formularz. Spojrzała na niego spode łba. – Jeśli chciałaby pani wiedzieć coś jeszcze, proszę dać znać. Przyjdę do pani jeszcze przed zabiegiem, proszę tylko, by była pani na czczo.

Alice skinęła tylko głową, odprowadzając spojrzeniem wychodzących lekarzy.

* * *

\- Musisz się bawić w znieczulenie ogólne? – skrzywił się House już za zamkniętymi drzwiami sali. – W miejscowym mógłbyś to zrobić od razu i wyniki byłyby dziś.

\- Tak, muszę się bawić w znieczulenie ogólne. Sam mówiłeś, że ja tu rządzę – odparł Wilson, kierując się do stanowiska pielęgniarek, by wydać odpowiednie instrukcje. House zareagował na to przewróceniem oczami i wszedł do swojego biura.

* * *

House po dotarciu do komputera przeszedł do portalu szpitala i wyszukał informację o konferencji, o której dowiedział się od Wilsona. Rzeczywiście, zaczynała się jutro i miała trwać jeszcze 3 kolejne dni.

Gościem specjalnym miał być niejaki Gordon Richards, profesor w Klinice Onkologii Wydziału Lekarskiego Uniwersytetu Johna Hopkinsa.

\- Super – mruknął do siebie House, czytając dalszy ciąg newsa.

Na liście wygłaszających referaty był oczywiście James Wilson, z jego ukochaną tematyką onkologii dziecięcej i ostrej białaczki limfoblastycznej.

House przewinął stronę z powrotem na górę przed wyłączeniem przeglądarki. Znów przeczytał nazwisko profesora. Przepełniło go wrażenie, że ta informacja mu się szczególnie przyda.

* * *

Do wieczora sytuacja zmieniła się o tyle, że do Alice przyjechała jej kuzynka. Kate, która mieszkała w Stanach już od kilku lat, w rozmowie z Housem stwierdziła, że nie nadaje się na źródło pokątnych informacji o chorej, bo miały ze sobą zbyt słaby kontakt. Zgodziła się natomiast na bycie pośrednikiem w wymianie informacji z bliższą rodziną Alice, która według Kate po angielsku mówiła słabo, w porywach do wcale.

Obecność kuzynki zadziałała bardzo uspokajająco na chorą. Pobieranie próbek i wybudzanie się pacjentki z narkozy przebiegło bez żadnych powikłań, ale House i tak wyznaczył Millera na lekarza dyżurnego tej nocy. Zadbał też, by stażysta się nie nudził – słowami „Wykorzystaj swoją znajomość prowadzenia dokumentacji" został uprawniony do uporządkowania historii i wypisów dawnych pacjentów i przygotowania ich do podpisania przez ordynatora oddziału.

Millera, liczącego na nudny, filmowy wieczór we własnym mieszkaniu bardzo uszczęśliwiło to urozmaicenie życia.

House o ósmej wieczorem pojechał do domu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, z tą ośmioletnią kartą pacjentki w szufladzie House'a chodziło mi oczywiście o Esther z któregoś odcinka drugiego sezonu. Odcinek był genialny, ale numerka nie pamiętam.  
> I wybaczcie wszelkie aluzje do prawdziwego życia ("Gun seller", "Czarna żmija"... ;) ).


	5. Chapter 5

\- Greg! – usłyszał głos sąsiada, który podchodził do niego z sześcienną paczką w ręce. House przerwał otwieranie swoich zielonych drzwi i przejął paczkę.

\- Dzięki. Następnym razem poślę kuriera do pracy. – Wsadził paczkę pod lewą pachę i kontynuował dostawanie się do mieszkania.

\- Nie ma problemu. Jestem tylko ciekaw, co tak regularnie sprowadzasz aż z Brazylii.

House obdarował sąsiada cwaniackim spojrzeniem z uniesieniem brwi.

\- Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie. Dzięki za odebranie paczki.

Wszedł do mieszkania i zamknął zamaszyście drzwi, zanim ciekawski sąsiad zdołał kontynuować rozmowę. Odłożył plecak na stolik koło wejścia, natomiast przesyłkę zabrał ze sobą do kuchni.

Uważał życie za wystarczająco bolesne i zbyt krótkie, by odmawiać sobie drobnych przyjemności, zwłaszcza, jeśli było go na nie stać. Kuchnia wkrótce wypełniła się aromatem prawdziwej kawy wysokiej jakości. Stacy wprawdzie początkowo uznała sprowadzanie kawy z Brazylii za zboczenie, ale po spróbowaniu przestała mieć pretensje. House w pracy kawę potrafił pić litrami – uznał, że dobrze by było, gdyby była ona przynajmniej porządna. Teorii zboczenia zaprzeczało jego dodawanie mleka.

House nastawił ekspres do kawy, zajrzał do lodówki. Znalazł resztki wczorajszej lasagne i jego minimum konsumpcyjne, czyli masło orzechowe. Czekał go kolejny nudny, samotny wieczór przed telewizorem.

* * *

Jednak tego wieczora, jak na ironię, nie było czego oglądać. Na wszystkich interesujących go kanałach leciał sport i chociaż kibicował wielu dyscyplinom (sam przed operacją chętnie biegał po boisku do baseballa w sobotnie przedpołudnia), tym razem nic nie potrafiło przykuć jego uwagi na dłużej, niż pięć sekund. Jego myśli wciąż odbiegały w stronę problemu Wilsona.

Siedzący na kanapie House odłożył na stół kubek z kawą i spojrzał na jeden z regałów z książkami. Czuł, że będzie musiał się nieco onkologicznie podszkolić, jeśli miał rozwiązać sprawę Mitchell, zwłaszcza za plecami Wilsona. Wprawdzie z racji swojej roli w szpitalu starał się być na bieżąco z najważniejszymi nowościami we wszystkich specjalizacjach, ale posiadanie dobrego onkologa za ścianą biura nieco go rozleniwiło, jeśli chodzi o tematykę nowotworów.

Opasłe tomisko z obiecującym tytułem „Onkologia" leżało na najwyższej półce. House westchnął, wstał i przyciągnął pod regał trzystopniową drabinkę. Był wysoki, ale nie na tyle, by ściągnąć kilkukilogramową cegłę z regału i nie ryzykować przy tym znalezieniem się pod toną książek z przewróconego mebla. Zdobywanie lektury nawet z drabinki nie wyszło mu do końca, bo tomisko ostatecznie wylądowało na podłodze koło regału, szczęśliwie gubiąc tylko coś, co wielkością przypominało zdjęcie.

Greg zszedł z drabinki, krzywiąc się z bólu podniósł książkę i rzucił ją na kanapę. Przy okazji sięgnął też po fotografię.

Była to jedna z bardzo nielicznych ocalałych pamiątek po Stacy. Po jej odejściu House stopniowo pozbywał się rzeczy, których nie zabrała ze sobą – jej książki prawnicze zostały sprzedane lub użyte jako podpałka do kominka, większość zdjęć podzieliła płomienny los. Elementy wyposażenia mieszkania w typie naczyń i pościeli były neutralne, kupowali je razem, więc nie były typowo babskie i nie trzeba się było z nimi żegnać. Tę fotografię ocalił prawdopodobnie tylko i wyłącznie fakt, że znajdowała się w podręczniku onkologii, który spędził na półce kilka lat w stanie nienaruszonym.

To, że nie wylądowała od razu w rozpalonym kominku, można było tłumaczyć leczniczym wpływem upływu czasu. Widok jego partnerki, z którą mieszkał przez pięć lat, zwyczajnie przestał być tak bolesny.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało „ich trójkę", jak kiedyś nazywano niemal nierozłączne trio House'a, Stacy i Wilsona. Wszyscy byli pięć lat młodsi – Jimmy świeżo po specjalizacji, dobrze zapowiadający się onkolog; House przed czterdziestką, jeszcze sprawny, szybko budujący swoją coraz silniejszą pozycję w medycznym świecie, jak nigdy po operacji uśmiechający się szeroko, zębato (ktoś musiał powiedzieć coś śmiesznego, bo nawet wtedy nie uśmiechał się w ten sposób do zdjęć), bez najmniejszego śladu goryczy; i Stacy między nimi, prawniczka z klasą, stanowiąca ogniwo w łańcuszku „ich trójki".

House znał wtedy Wilsona jako przyjaciela Stacy; jak szli razem na piwo, to tylko z nią, jeśli Jimmy do nich wpadał, to na zaproszenie przyjaciółki. Dogadywali się jednak bardzo dobrze, mieli podobne poczucie humoru i przy całej konfliktowości Grega Jimmy nigdy nie doświadczył jadowitej złośliwości starszego kolegi.

Ale to właśnie Stacy była łącznikiem między nimi. Nie można było powiedzieć, że tworzyli ze sobą jakiś rodzaj relacji, poza tą zależną od prawniczki.

House wiedział, że Wilson się go trzymał na wyraźną prośbę Stacy. To Jimmy „pozbierał do kupy" rozsypane kawałki diagnosty załamanego odejściem ukochanej i mimo upływu prawie dwóch lat nadal go pilnował. Ostatnio młody onkolog nieco rzadziej przejawiał opiekuńcze instynkty z racji znacznej poprawy stanu psychicznego jego „podopiecznego". Gregowi zaczęło to przeszkadzać. Chciał – w przenośni – wyciąć ze zdjęcia fragment zawierający Stacy i zdobyć niezależnego przyjaciela, do którego nie zawahałby się zadzwonić, gdyby miał ochotę pójść z kimś na piwo.

Bo w tej chwili nie miał nikogo takiego.

W jaki sposób działanie wbrew prośbie Jima miało mu w tym pomóc – tego jeszcze nie wiedział. Miał nadzieję, że następny dzień przyniesie więcej wskazówek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział został napisany przed ujawnieniem w serialu prawdziwych początków znajomości House'a z Wilsonem. Pisałam to w oparciu o szczątkowe informacje, które podano wcześniej - jak choćby przyjaźń Wilsona ze Stacy i to, że panowie nie byli kumplami od samego początku.


	6. Dzień drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nowe szczegóły.

\- Dzień dobry, doktorze Gaviola. Co pana tu sprowadza tak wcześnie? – spytała z wesołym uśmiechem archiwistka na radiologii, widząc przed swoim biurkiem wysokiego, zielonookiego blondyna.

\- Korzystam z ostatnich chwil spokoju przez zamieszaniem z konferencją u nas. Chciałem zobaczyć zdjęcie TK klatki piersiowej Anny Mitchell, numer karty 144532. Zlecił je chyba jeszcze doktor House.

\- Och – zmartwiła się dziewczyna. – Doktor House poprosił o nie jakieś pół godziny temu, siedzi w sali negatoskopowej i do tej pory je analizuje. Prosił, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać.

\- Co on tu robi o w pół do ósmej rano? – zdziwił się Gaviola.

\- Może chce uzupełnić wnioski w dokumentacji? – podpowiedziała archiwistka, ze wzruszeniem ramion wracając do swojego zajęcia, polegającego na segregowaniu akt.

\- Moja droga, jeśli ktoś kiedyś o siódmej rano powie bez ironii, że „House uzupełnia dokumentację", zacznę wierzyć w cuda – prychnął Gaviola, zerkając w stronę sali negatoskopowej, której mrok w chwili obecnej burzyło światło pojedynczej, włączonej lampy.

\- Jest pan onkologiem i nie wierzy pan w cuda? – uniosła brwi archiwistka z nieco flirciarskim uśmiechem.

\- To nie onkolodzy mają wierzyć, tylko pacjenci – odparł Gaviola, kierując się w stronę sali, zostawiając samą uśmiechającą się archiwistkę.

Po dotarciu nie wszedł, tylko schował się za framugą drzwi, obserwując znajdującego się w środku kolegę.

Sala negatoskopowa oferowała kilkadziesiąt lamp do oglądania zdjęć RTG i klisz z tomografu komputerowego. Na wszystkich czterech ścianach, z pominięciem drzwi, na wysokości wzroku znajdowały się dwa rzędy negatoskopów, poza tym na środku pomieszczenia stał duży, również podświetlany stół. Chociaż w sali znajdowały się zwykłe lampy sufitowe, praktycznie nigdy ich nie używano – zazwyczaj włączano kilka negatoskopów, co w zupełności wystarczyło do poruszania się po pomieszczeniu.

House siedział plecami do drzwi na zgaszonym chwilowo stole, jego laska leżała obok niego, wymachiwał skrzyżowanymi nogami i wpatrywał się w kliszę TK Anny. Scott dojrzał też słuchawki w uszach diagnosty – prawdopodobnie powód, dla którego nie został jeszcze przyłapany na podglądaniu. Gaviola odczuł już kiedyś na własnej skórze oczy dookoła głowy House'a. Greg miał dar obserwacji i niesamowitą intuicję, chwilowo uśpioną przez podejrzanie wczesną porę i muzykę w uszach.

Scott zastanawiał się, dlaczego House wracał do przypadku, który od kilku dni nie był jego. W porządku, pacjentka była ciekawym okazem, ale Gaviola wiedział, że pacjenci z już postawionym rozpoznaniem nie byli w najmniejszym stopniu interesujący dla diagnosty.

Coś mu świtało, że może mieć z tym coś wspólnego fakt, że Wilson nie zdołał włączyć Annie leczenia. Ordynator jednak nic nie wspomniał o przekazaniu sprawy z powrotem Gregowi. Powód, dla którego lekarz znany z notorycznego spóźniania się na dziewiątą do pracy siedział w sali negatoskopowej od siódmej rano, pozostał nieznany.

Gaviola odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając zamyślonego House'a samego.

* * *

Kiedy House o w pół do dziesiątej wpadł do biura Wilsona, nawet nie zaczął wizyty od typowego narażenia głowy na odcięcie. Zjawił się od razu całą swoją przekrzywioną, długą i szczupłą postacią, by wykrzyknąć radośnie:

\- Witaj, słońce ty moje! Co dzisiaj u ciebie?

Jednak tego ranka Jim Wilson nie przypominał słońca w żadnym wypadku. Był wyraźnie zmęczony i niewyspany, choć jak zwykle w wyprasowanej koszuli i pod krawatem. Wesołość kolegi poirytowała go na tyle, że nie zdołał sobie przypomnieć, że House przecież od dwóch lat ani razu nie był radosny.

Zdołał jednak zachować spokój. Znalazł na biurku wydruki z laboratorium.

\- Twoja pacjentka nie ma ani chłoniaka, ani białaczki. Na twoim miejscu zainteresowałbym się dość ciekawym rozmazem szpiku – rzekł, podając koledze papiery.

House rzucił okiem na treść dokumentu.

\- Dużo młodych form komórkowych. Węzeł wykazuje oznaki zapalenia – mruknął.

Przemyślenia przerwał mu podejrzanie ostrożny głos Wilsona:

\- Jeśli będziesz miał jeszcze jakiś onkologicznopochodny pomysł, zwróć się do Gavioli.

House spojrzał na niego swoimi czujnymi oczami.

\- A ty gdzie będziesz? – spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Na urlopie – odparł Wilson tonem, jakby to nie było nic szczególnego.

Ale było.

\- Rozwodzisz się? Pół roku po ślubie? To rekord.

\- Nie, nie rozwodzę się. Skąd ten pomysł?

\- Odkąd wróciłem do pracy w PPTH dwa lata temu, jedynymi powodami twojego pójścia na urlop był najpierw rozwód z Bonnie, potem ślub z Julie. Skoro jesteś już żonaty i mimo wszystko wykluczyłem możliwość zakładania przez ciebie haremu, został rozwód.

\- Może mam inne powody pójścia na urlop i...

\- Anna Mitchell? – przerwał mu bezwzględnie House.

\- ... i to nie jest twoja sprawa – dokończył Wilson z naciskiem.

\- Co z konferencją onkologiczną? Miałeś przecież wygłosić referat.

\- Następnym razem.

\- Zrezygnujesz ze spotkania z profesorem Richardsem? Przecież to twój guru. Nie mogłem się doczekać widoku ciebie śliniącego się do innego faceta.

\- Richards podobno jest skończonym dupkiem. Niewiele tracę.

\- Wilson, o co tu chodzi, do ciężkiej cholery? – stracił cierpliwość House.

Jim myślał, że uratuje go ćwierkanie pagera House'a. Greg jednak nadal wpatrywał się w niego ostrym wzrokiem i ani drgnął, by uspokoić urządzonko szalejące w kieszeni jego marynarki.

\- Wzywają cię – rzekł spokojnie Wilson.

House nie miał wyboru, sięgnął w końcu do kieszeni i odczytał wiadomość.

\- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem – burknął, ruszając do wyjścia.

\- Obawiam się, że skończyłeś – odparł Wilson pod nosem.

House spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

\- Dzień dobry! – zawołał House już mniej radośnie, wchodząc do sali Alice. – Dobra wiadomość: nie ma pani chłoniaka. Zła wiadomość: nadal nie wiemy, co pani jest.

\- Może na razie poradzi pan coś na to, że moja kuzynka coraz słabiej widzi i bolą ją oczy? – odezwała się Kate, siedząca z książką na fotelu pod ścianą. W porównaniu z wymową Alice, jej angielszczyzna była niemal idealna, choć również nie wykazywała obecności jakiegokolwiek konkretnego akcentu.

House usiadł na brzegu łóżka, rozszerzył powieki załzawionych oczu milczącej i biernej Alice, następnie wyciągnął oftalmoskop z kieszeni marynarki i sprawdził jego działanie. W tym momencie do sali weszła stażystka Carol z cichym „dzień dobry".

\- Gdzie Miller? – spytał House, badając dno obu oczu pacjentki.

\- Dochodzi do siebie po absolutnie bezproblemowym dyżurze – odparła Carol. – Kazał panu przekazać, że nie przygotował historii tylko ostatniego pacjenta. Reszta leży na pańskim biurku i czeka na podpis.

\- W porządku, dokończy to to z was, które ostatecznie bardziej nawali – stwierdził House, przestając świecić Alice w oczy i przyglądając jej się. Dziewczyna nadal się pociła, rumień na twarzy sugerował gorączkę, co zresztą potwierdzał odczyt na monitorze przy jej łóżku. – Od przodu zapalenie spojówek i od tyłu tarczy nerwu wzrokowego – rzekł w końcu. – Dostanie pani antybiotyki o szerokim spektrum i krople do oczu.

Carol skinęła głową na znak przyjęcia polecenia do wiadomości.

\- Niech pan mnie po prostu wyleczy – rzekła słabo Alice.

\- Najpierw muszę wiedzieć, co leczyć – odparł House i wstał. – Będziemy w kontakcie.

\- Skoro nie wie pan, co to jest, skąd te antybiotyki? – spytała podejrzliwie Kate.

\- Jestem jednym z tych konowałów, którzy nie lubią stać i czekać na rozwój wypadków – odparł House w drodze do wyjścia z sali. – Z drugiej strony nadal nie mamy wyniku posiewu, więc skoro wykazuje pani wiele podręcznikowych objawów infekcji bakteryjnej, antybiotyki wydają się być dobrym pomysłem.

Zdążył wyjść, zanim Kate czy Alice zadały kolejne pytania. Widział tylko przez szklaną ścianę sali, jak Carol najwyraźniej próbowała uspokoić kuzynki.

* * *

Kiedy House dotarł do biura Wilsona dwadzieścia minut po ostatniej wizycie, okazało się, że pomieszczenie było zamknięte na klucz. Od pielęgniarki dowiedział się, że doktor Wilson poszedł na urlop i miał się pojawić z powrotem w pracy za kilka dni.

House nienawidził, kiedy blisko niego działo się coś, czego nie mógł zrozumieć.

Na białej tablicy w pokoju lekarskim diagnostyki pojawił się kolejny, koślawy napis, wypisany charakterystycznym stylem ordynatora: „Zapaść ukł. odpor. – immunosupr.?"

Kilkanaście podpisów pod wypisami pacjentów, kilka przyklejonych do boazerii dokumentów i odbiciach piłki od ściany później Oddział Diagnostyczny odwiedziła zmęczona Dziekan Medycyny. Lisa Cuddy zawsze starała się trzymać fason, ale nagromadzenie kilkunastu czasochłonnych czynników naraz sprawiało, że osoba o spostrzegawczości pokroju House'a bez trudu dostrzegała, że pani dyrektor miała ochotę wpełznąć pod ciepłą kołderkę jej własnego łóżeczka i nie wychodzić stamtąd, dopóki się to wszystko nie skończy.

\- Przychodnia za tobą tęskni – rzekła Lisa monotonnym tonem, patrząc na diagnostę, siedzącego na blacie biurka i bawiącego się jo-jo.

\- Wiesz, że mam pacjentkę – przewrócił oczami House, nie przerywając zabawy.

\- Wiem, że masz dwie pacjentki – odparła Lisa.

House spojrzał na nią trudnym do określenia wzrokiem, dając w końcu spokój jo-jo.

\- I nie mam nic przeciwko temu – dodała Cuddy. – Proszę cię tylko, żebyś to załatwił możliwie jak najbardziej legalnie. Bez włamywania się do domu i robienia wokół siebie zbędnego zamieszania. Mam ostatnio wystarczająco dużo problemów prawnych.

House wbił w podłogę swoje typowe, lekko zażenowane spojrzenie.

\- Wilson wie? – spytał cicho.

\- Nie, ale wie Gaviola i mówi, że jemu wszystko jedno.

House skinął głową i przyjrzał się szefowej. Coś było nie tak. Grzebanie w przypadku innego lekarza za jego plecami nie miało prawa ujść mu na sucho tak łatwo. Powinna paść gadka o pytaniu o pozwolenie i zamieszaniu, jakie mogło to wywołać. Cuddy oczywiście wiedziała, że House i tak by nie odpuścił, ale po dwóch latach wspólnej pracy nadal wierzyła, że uda się jej czegoś go nauczyć. Trochę go zmienić. Jak każda baba w "związku" z facetem z wadami.

Cuddy otworzyła usta, żeby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zmieniła zdanie i ruszyła do wyjścia.

\- Cuddy? Co się dzieje? – rzucił za nią House, ale Lisa jakby tego nie usłyszała, wyszła z jego gabinetu i ruszyła w stronę schodów.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy to robi – mruknął do siebie House, wstał i pokuśtykał do windy.

* * *

Cuddy siadała przy swoim biurku, kiedy wszedł. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Stanął naprzeciwko niej.

\- Co się dzieje? – powtórzył, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

\- Nic. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nieprawda. Coś jest nie tak, i to coś w jakiś sposób dotyczy mnie – mówił nisko, nerwowo i zdecydowanie.

\- Skąd ta myśl? – udała zdziwienie Lisa.

\- Chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć, ale zmieniłaś zdanie. Fakt, że zwiałaś przede mną schodami, też jest podejrzany. Czyli może to nie dotyczy mnie osobiście, ale na pewno wzbudziłoby moje zainteresowanie.

Cuddy westchnęła, patrząc w przestrzeń gdzieś obok niego.

\- Cuddy? – znów zagadnął, ciszej i spokojniej.

\- Mamy poważne oskarżenie o popełnienie błędu w sztuce lekarskiej – rzekła z westchnieniem. – Od razu wykluczono możliwość ugody. Może nas to kosztować kilka milionów i reputację dobrego lekarza.

\- Na pewno nie oskarżono mnie, bo w takim wypadku wpadłabyś z triumfem do mojego biura – rzekł, patrząc w jej szaroniebieskie oczy. – Cuddy? – spytał wyczekująco, choć w powiązaniu ze znanymi mu faktami wiedział, jakiej odpowiedzi może się spodziewać.

\- Anna Mitchell pozwała Jima Wilsona – rzekła w końcu Lisa.

Mimo przygotowania House nie zdołał powstrzymać pełnego zaskoczenia i złości okrzyku:

\-  _ Co? _


	7. Chapter 7

Kiedy House wyszedł z biura Cuddy pół godziny później, personel w lobby łatwo się zorientował, że był poważnie wkurzony. Była to jednak wściekłość tzw. „celowana", więc osoby niemające nic wspólnego z przyczyną gniewu diagnosty mogły czuć się bezpiecznie. Z drugiej strony mało kto znał powód wściekłości już i tak nerwowego lekarza, więc wszyscy woleli uniknąć bliższej styczności z nim. Trzy pielęgniarki, które chciały skorzystać z windy razem z Housem, nagle zdecydowały, że lepiej będzie pójść schodami. Twarz wysokiego lekarza o bogatej mimice wyglądała teraz, jakby należała do anioła zniszczenia.

House jednak nie wiedział, na kogo się wkurzyć. Powinien na Annę Mitchell, ale coś go powstrzymywało i nie była to prośba Cuddy, żeby w miarę możliwości trzymał się od pacjentki z daleka i korzystał z tego materiału, który już istniał. Jej pozew od biedy miał sens, zależy, od której strony spojrzeć. Greg był pewny, że Wilson był niewinny, dziwił się też, czemu sam nie dostał urzędowego listu. Z całą pewnością sprawa z rozwikłania zagadki dziwnej reakcji Anny na lek przerodziła się w ratowanie kariery Wilsona. Właściwie to od początku było ratowanie kariery Wilsona z rąk Scotta Gavioli, tylko zagrożenie zmieniło wymiar.

Scotta Gavioli?

House wypatrzył plecy starszego onkologa na szerokim korytarzu trzeciego piętra szpitala.

\- Gaviola! – krzyknął, ale onkolog nie zatrzymał się. – Scott! – huknął House głośniej, na co lekarz już zareagował. Zatrzymał się i zaczekał, aż diagnosta przykuśtykał do niego. – Co jej powiedziałeś? – spytał Greg głosem niskim od ledwo powstrzymywanego gniewu.

\- Komu? – zdziwił się Scott.

\- Mitchell! Oskarżyła Wilsona o popełnienie błędu!

\- Czemu ja miałbym mieć z tym coś wspólnego? – spytał z oburzeniem onkolog.

\- Bo ją przejąłeś. I wszyscy wiedzą, że nie jesteś zadowolony, że najmłodszy ordynator w tym szpitalu jest jednocześnie twoim szefem. Ty jesteś pierwszy w kolejce do ewentualnego objęcia oddziału, jeśli Wilson z jakiegoś powodu odpadnie.

\- To prawda – przyznał już spokojnie Gaviola. – Nie podoba mi się, że ktoś młodszy ode mnie o osiemnaście lat robi za ważniejszego lekarza. Ale na tej samej zasadzie mogę się krzywić na chamskiego, młodszego o osiem lat nefrologa, że ma opinię najlepszego medyka w tym szpitalu w ogóle – spojrzał wymownie na House'a. – Zapewniam cię, że nie mam nic wspólnego z pozwem wobec Wilsona.

\- Potrzebuję czegoś więcej, niż zapewnienia – rzekł House niskim głosem, nieco groźnie.

Gaviola westchnął.

\- Myślałem, że Wilson po prostu stchórzył – rzekł cicho. – Ale przekonałem się, że z tą kobietą jest naprawdę coś nie tak. Szukałem jakichś obocznych schorzeń, przez które mogła zareagować anemią, ale nic nie znalazłem. Najchętniej bym ją oddał z powrotem Wilsonowi. House, zapewniam cię, że nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru pozbywać się swojego szefa. Doktor Cuddy miała powody dla podjęcia tego rodzaju decyzji personalnych i przez tę pacjentkę jestem gotów to w końcu zaakceptować. Jeśli chcesz grzebać przy sprawie Mitchell, proszę cię bardzo, choć nigdy nie było ci potrzebne pozwolenie na wtykanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy. – Gaviola uśmiechnął się krótko, nieco smutno.

House patrzył w zielone oczy starszego lekarza i postanowił mu uwierzyć. Znał Scotta jako mimo wszystko rozsądnego faceta ze sporą dawką pokory. Znał też przypadek Anny Mitchell – najwyraźniej na jej koncie znalazło się nazwisko trzeciego lekarza w tym szpitalu, któremu skopała tyłek.

\- Nie mów Wilsonowi, że w tym siedzę – rzekł cicho House, już spokojny.

\- Nie ma sprawy. To nie będzie trudne, skoro poszedł na urlop. Teraz wybacz, idę na salę wykładową. Powodzenia. – Gaviola obdarował go krótkim klepnięciem w ramię i ruszył dalej w swoją stronę.

House obserwował jego plecy jeszcze przez kilka sekund, po czym wszedł do pokoju lekarskiego diagnostyki, okupowanego przez stażystów i wypełnionego zapachem jego brazylijskiej kawy. Greg nie miał nic przeciwko zużywaniu ziaren przez zatrudnionych przez niego młodych lekarzy, skoro były wystawione na widok publiczny. Gdyby chciał zachować je wyłącznie dla siebie, schowałby je w swoim biurze. Gdzieś w jego podświadomości najlepsza kawa na świecie była łapówką za wytrzymywanie czasami nieuzasadnionego i nadmiernego wykorzystywania.

\- Co z odpornością? – spytała Carol, wskazując długopisem na tablicę i nowy napis.

\- Dostałem rozmaz szpiku – wyjaśnił House, podchodząc do ekspresu. – Znaczący wzrost młodych form komórkowych bez oznak nowotworzenia świadczy o tym, że pacjentka niedawno miała albo zapaść immunologiczną, albo była na immunosupresji. Szpik miał czas się rozruszać, ale nie nadrobił jeszcze wszystkich strat. To wyjaśnia normę ilości białych krwinek przy objawach ostrej infekcji – mówił, nalewając sobie kolejną tego dnia kawę.

\- To też sugeruje, że możemy mieć do czynienia z naprawdę ostrą infekcją – odezwał się Miller, który dzięki kawie był w całkiem niezłym stanie, mimo nieprzespanej nocy. – Jeśli choroba zaczęła się rozwijać w czasie zapaści immunologicznej, organizm może nie wyrobić ze spowalnianiem jej progresji.

House skinął głową, zgadzając się z wnioskiem młodego lekarza.

\- Być może dlatego Alice w ogóle zachorowała – dodał.

\- Pacjentka nic jednak nie wspominała o braniu sterydów lub problemach z odpornością – stwierdziła Carol.

\- Może dlatego, że olaliście ją na początku – odparł House, dolewając mleka do swojego czerwonego kubka. – Carol, pogadaj z jej kuzynką, niech zadzwoni do najbliższej rodziny Alice i wyciągnie jak najwięcej informacji o stanie zdrowia pacjentki.

Carol od razu wstała i wyszła.

\- Miller, zanim pójdziesz do domu przed powrotem wieczorem... – zaczął House i zaczekał na powstrzymanie westchnięcia przez Jonathana. Taki początek zdania sugerował kolejny nocny dyżur. – Zdobądź pełną kopię historii choroby Anny Mitchell, numer karty 144532.

\- W porządku, przekażę pielęgniarce – odparł Miller i wstał.

\- Czy ja mówiłem coś o pielęgniarce? – burknął House, patrząc na niego ostro. – Masz osobiście, unikając doktora Wilsona, gdyby pojawił się w szpitalu, zdobyć dla mnie kopię CAŁEJ karty pacjentki, ze wszystkimi wynikami, świstkami, oświadczeniami, zgodami na leczenie, wywiadem i co tylko ktokolwiek tam wcisnął. Sam masz znaleźć ksero i mi to załatwić, rozumiesz? OSOBIŚCIE.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął Jonathan ze spuszczoną głową. – Gdzie będzie można doktora znaleźć?

\- Na sali wykładowej numer dwa – odparł House, podchodząc do stołu i przyglądając się ogółowi objawów na tablicy.

Miller wyszedł bez słowa, ale za to z kolejnym westchnięciem.

* * *

House na salę wykładową wszedł razem z kilkoma innymi uczestnikami konferencji onkologicznej, więc nie zwrócił na siebie uwagi, o co zresztą mu chodziło. Usiadł możliwie najbliżej wyjścia, by w razie czego wyjść w miarę dyskretnie. Rozejrzał się po obecnych słuchaczach – nie zauważył znajomej, brązowej czupryny z przedziałkiem, więc uznał, że Wilson rzeczywiście odpuścił sobie wykłady.

Po kilku sekundach na katedrę weszła Cuddy, jak zwykle elegancka i pewna siebie – Greg nie zdołał z drugiego końca sali wypatrzeć wcześniej zauważonego zmęczenia.

\- Witam państwa na kolejnym wykładzie w ramach odbywającej się u nas konferencji onkologicznej – zaczęła pani dyrektor. – Niezmiernie miło mi jest powitać naszego gościa specjalnego, Gordona Richardsa, profesora w Klinice Onkologii Wydziału Lekarskiego Uniwersytetu Johna Hopkinsa – rzekła, wskazując na siedzącego przy stole za katedrą, siwiejącego mężczyznę koło sześćdziesiątki, ubranego w szary, elegancki garnitur.

Odpowiedziały jej brawa. House nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy sam dołączył do powitalnego aplauzu.

Mężczyzna w garniturze uniósł się i ukłonił.

\- Profesor Richards jest długoletnim pracownikiem Hopkinsa, współautorem licznych podręczników akademickich, obecnie szczególnie zaangażowany w badania nad nowymi lekami w onkologii... – mówiła Cuddy, ale House przestał słuchać.

Myślami cofnął się do momentu, kiedy osobiście poznał Richardsa. Miał wtedy dwadzieścia jeden lat, wytarte ciuchy, pomarańczowe trampki (najbardziej zadbany element jego ubioru) i opinię wrzodu na tyłku podczas wakacyjnych praktyk w szpitalu. Wszyscy opiekunowie mieli go dość, bo uwielbiał „wciskać palce między drzwi". Trzeba go było pilnować jak półtoraroczne dziecko, żeby gdzieś nie wlazł i czegoś nie przestawił bez konsultacji z nikim.

A doktor Richards był „pogromcą wrzodów", więc w końcu student Greg House wylądował pod jego skrzydłami.

Ostatecznie okazało się, że Greg nie był wrzodem na tyłku, tylko po prostu był zaangażowany, więc nie było czego poskramiać. Chciał „praktykować aktywnie", co Richards umiejętnie wykorzystał. Z młodą, pełną entuzjazmu duszą Greg robił wszystko, co doktor mu wyznaczał.

Dzisiejszy profesor miał specyficzny stosunek do ludzi – wobec współpracowników potrafił być ostry, oschły, czasami wręcz chamski, nie bawił się w uprzejmości – jak obecnie House. Ale wobec pacjentów zawsze był cierpliwy, ciepły, troskliwy i wyrozumiały, co można było zrozumieć, biorąc pod uwagę, że był onkologiem.

Greg pracował u niego w sumie trzy miesiące – trzy razy po miesiącu wakacyjnych praktyk, na trzech kolejnych latach.

Potem skończył studia i wyleciał z uczelni za ściąganie na egzaminie dyplomowym, więc na tym się skończyła jego współpraca z Richardsem. Widywali się potem na jakichś konferencjach, na które kiedyś nawet House jeździł, ale nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Nie było zwyczajnie okazji i czasu.

Tamte trzy pracowite, ale dobrze spożytkowane miesiące wystarczyły, by Richards dołączył do nielicznego grona lekarzy szanowanych przez House'a. Greg wiedział, że profesor również go lubił i później może nawet śledził przebieg jego kariery – na pewno czytał jego artykuły, co wiedział po jego listownych, merytorycznych komentarzach po prawie każdej publikacji.

House siedział na sali wykładowej i wpatrywał się w twarz mężczyzny na katedrze. Nadal nie słyszał słów – tylko wrażenie, że znowu jest studentem, powoli przemijało.

Do rzeczywistości przywróciło go drżenie wyciszonego pagera w kieszeni. House zerknął na wiadomość – coś się działo z Alice, dzwoniła Carol. Westchnął, w miarę dyskretnie uniósł się i wyszedł.

Prowadzący wykład profesor Gordon Richards zwrócił uwagę na ruch z tyłu sali, ale zobaczył tylko plecy bruneta odzianego w szarą marynarkę i dżinsy, chodzącego o lasce. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu i dalej mówił o nowych perspektywach w leczeniu przewlekłej białaczki limfocytarnej.

* * *

Carol Dube czekała na niego zaraz za drzwiami sali wykładowej.

\- Poważne objawy neurologiczne – rzekła od razu. – Próbowałam pobrać krew na morfologię, ale pacjentka zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć. Nie po angielsku, ale musiało być to coś nieprzyjemnego, bo kiedy jej kuzynka próbowała ją uspokoić, również nie po angielsku, Alice wydarła się na nią, czym doprowadziła ją do łez.

\- Dostała coś na uspokojenie? – spytał House, myśląc intensywnie.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Okej, plan działania na najbliższą godzinę – rzekł House po głębokim wdechu. – Robimy punkcję lędźwiową i rezonans głowy. Dalsze decyzje później.

\- Co z posiewem? Do tej pory powinny być wyniki – zdziwiła się Carol, idąc z Housem w stronę dyżurki pielęgniarek.

\- Zapomnij o posiewie – burknął House, biorąc słuchawkę telefonu i wybierając numer do zarządcy radiologii.

\- Co ma pan na myśli? – zmarszczyła brwi Carol.

\- Miller poszedł już do domu? – spytał Greg, ignorując pytanie stażystki.

\- Nie, zostanie do wieczora, pójdzie do domu na noc – rzekła Carol.

\- To się jeszcze okaże – mruknął House. – House z diagnostyki – rzekł do słuchawki. – Rezerwuję rezonans dla pacjenta w ciężkim stanie z objawami neurologicznymi – wyrecytował jednym tchem. Słuchał odpowiedzi. – Właśnie po to robimy to badanie. Dobra, będziemy za dwadzieścia minut.

* * *

\- Aż się prosi wstrzyknąć jej końską dawkę prednizonu – mruknął Miller dwie godziny później, patrząc na kliszę z rezonansu na przenośnym negatoskopie w pokoju lekarskim diagnostyki.

House, siedzący swoim zwyczajem na blacie stołu, spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Dziewczyna miała zapaść immunologiczną, teraz ma zapalenie mózgu i opon mózgowych z powodu infekcji, a ty chcesz ją naszpikować sterydami?

\- Uśpiłoby to reakcję zapalną... – zaczął Jonathan, ale House mu przerwał.

\- Taaa, jasne. – Przewrócił oczami diagnosta. – Tu się leczy choroby, a nie zabija lecząc objawy – warknął.

Jonathan nie miał czasu się zaczerwienić, bo odezwał się znajomy, damski głos.

\- Dzwoniłam do laboratorium mikrobiologicznego, ale nikt nie odbiera – powiadomiła Carol, wchodząc do pokoju lekarskiego z wynikami wstępnej analizy płynu mózgowo-rdzeniowego Alice.

\- Przecież mówiłem, że z posiewu nic nie będzie. Musimy sobie poradzić bez niego – odparł House, przejmując od niej wydruk.

\- Dlaczego? – spytali jednocześnie stażyści.

\- Jak wam powiem, że od dzisiejszego rana wszystkie próbki bakteriologiczne idą do labu w Princeton General i dyrektor Cuddy podbiera z budżetu każdego oddziału kilka tysięcy, żeby w ciągu dwóch tygodni w miarę po cichu wymienić cały sprzęt i obsadę naszego labu, wyciągniecie odpowiednie wnioski? – rzekł, patrząc na treść wydruku.

\- Ktoś dał ciała? – spytał Miller po sekundzie.

\- Poważnego – potwierdził House. – Ponieważ wszyscy udają, że nic nie wiedzą, radzę wam trzymać gęby na kłódkę – rzekł, spojrzał na białą tablicę, na której widniała ponownie wydłużona lista objawów. – Ale mamy nadal patologię i oni się z chęcią zajmą waszą próbką, którą pobierzecie, by się dowiedzieć, czy nasze kochane dziewczę nie cierpi na chorobę weneryczną, jako dodatkiem do zakażenia wirusem HIV.

\- Pacjentka nic nie mówiła o wirusie HIV – zaprotestowała Carol.

\- O chorobie wenerycznej pewnie tym bardziej, ale po to są badania, prawda? – zasugerował House z uniesieniem brwi. – Skoro nikt słowem nie wspomniał o tym, by Alice była na immunosupresji, trzeba poszukać przyczyny osłabienia układu odpornościowego. HIV widnieje na liście jako jedna z nadal dość wstydliwych możliwości. Przynajmniej w Środkowej Europie.

Carol patrzyła na niego ze sceptycyzmem, który się spotęgował, kiedy House rzucił za swoimi wychodzącymi stażystami:

\- I zmieńcie jej antybiotyki na sulfonamidy.

Carol zatrzymała się w drodze do wyjścia.

\- To są bakteriostatyki*. Sądzi pan, że jej układ odpornościowy sobie poradzi? – rzekła nieco podniesionym głosem.

\- Nie, mam taki kaprys i chcę utrudnić wam zadanie – odparł House. – Czy jesteś w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, o co cię proszę, bez zbędnego marudzenia?

\- Po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć...

\- A ja tobie nie muszę mówić – przerwał jej House. – Idź, rób to, co do ciebie należy.

Carol wyszła, kiwając głową, dołączyła do czekającego na nią Millera.

\- To mi się nie podoba – mruknęła. – Daje bakteriostatyki pacjentce, której układ odpornościowy jest w rozsypce.

\- Najwyraźniej ma powód – odparł Jonathan ze wzruszeniem ramion, biorąc z gabinetu zabiegowego zestaw do pobierania próbek.

\- Dlaczego go nie ujawni? Rozumiem, gdybyśmy byli tępymi studenciakami na praktykach, ale my już jesteśmy lekarzami! Mamy prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

\- Słyszałem od kolegi, który praktykował u niego dwa lata temu, że House ma specyficzne podejście do tej pracy – rzekł Miller, idąc z koleżanką do pokoju pacjentki. – Nie musi mówić niczego nikomu, na diagnozę naprowadzają go różne nieistotne szczegóły, a ludzie dookoła niego są albo po to, żeby mu służyć, albo mu przeszkadzać. Pracujemy u świra, pogódź się z tym.

\- Nie mogę się pogodzić z faktem, że być może House próbuje zaszkodzić własnej pacjentce! – oburzyła się Carol, ale przybrała profesjonalny wyraz twarzy, kiedy tylko weszła z Millerem do sali pacjentki.

Chora spała na łóżku, kuzynka Kate siedziała na swoim miejscu, w fotelu pod ścianą. Wyglądała, jakby dopiero przed chwilą otrząsnęła się ze wzburzenia po ataku Alice.

Carol stanęła przed Kate, zasłaniając jej widok na Millera, którego zadaniem było pobranie próbek, w tym tych wstydliwych, od których zresztą zaczął.

\- Dzwoniłam do rodziców Alice – rzekła Kate. – Nic nie wiedzieli o jej problemach z odpornością, ale ona nie mieszka z nimi już od kilku tygodni.

Przerwała na chwilę, zerkając na kuzynkę, z której Miller właśnie zaczął upuszczać kolejne kilka mililitrów krwi.

\- Co z nią? – spytała Kate.

\- Jej stan się pogarsza – rzekła cicho i poważnie Carol. – Czy rodzice pacjentki mówili coś o jej życiu prywatnym? Z kim jest związana...

\- Miała kilku partnerów – stwierdziła nieśmiało Kate. – Ale to rozsądna osoba. Ciocia coś mówiła o uldze, jaką poczuli, kiedy się ostatecznie okazało, że Alice nie zaraziła się wirusem HIV...

Zajęty pobieraniem krwi Miller spojrzał na kobiety przy fotelu.

\- Co? – rzucił tępo.

\- Kilka tygodni temu. – Pokiwała głową Kate. – Alice dostała wynik trzeciego badania w kierunku wirusa, wyszedł negatywnie.

\- Dlaczego się badała? – spytała Carol ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Jakiś wypadek przy pracy. Zakłuła się czy coś... Nie wiem dokładnie.

\- No to wirus HIV jako przyczyna zapaści odporności raczej odpada – rzekła cicho Carol, patrząc na kolegę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy:  
> * bakteriostatyki – antybiotyki, które nie zabijają bezpośrednio bakterii, ale powstrzymują ich rozwój, by organizm mógł sobie sam poradzić z usunięciem przyczyny choroby.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Dzień dobry, mówi doktor Gregory House z Oddziału Diagnostycznego w PPTH – rzekł House do słuchawki telefonu w swoim biurze. – Czy byłaby możliwość odbycia szybkiej konsultacji z profesorem Richardsem? Chodzi o pewien lek przeciwnowotworowy... Profesor jest zajęty? Kiedy mógłbym z nim porozmawiać? To tylko kilka minut... Tak, rozumiem, ale może jednak przekazałaby pani... Zadzwonię później.

* * *

\- Pani Blatt, tak. Gregory House z PPTH. Konsultacja z profesorem Richardsem... Chodzi tylko o kilka minut rozmowy… Sprawa jest naprawdę bardzo pilna. Wiem, że profesor bierze udział w badaniach nad lekami i myślałem... Zadzwonić później? Bez obaw, zadzwonię.

Rzucił słuchawką.

\- Suka.

* * *

\- Ponownie Gregory House. Diagnostyka w PPTH... Mówiła pani, że tym razem zdołam się umówić... Mówiła pani, że zajęty jest tylko chwilowo... Nic nie poradzę, że wciska pani kiepski kit, dała mi pani nadzieję na tę konsultację, to ma pani teraz za swoje!

Zdziwiony spojrzał na słuchawkę.

\- Się dobrali – stwierdził, odkładając ją na swoje miejsce.

* * *

Dochodziła szósta, House siedział plecami do negatoskopu w swoim biurze, wpatrywał się w wytapetowaną papierami boazerię nad biurkiem, popijał kawę i zaglądał do zwykłej, szarej teczki, zawierającej kopię karty Anny Mitchell.

Świstków było całkiem sporo. Większość pochodzących z czasów, kiedy Mitchell była jego pacjentką, wyszła spod ręki przydzielonej na oddział pielęgniarki. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że House nienawidził babrać się w papierach. Zdecydowanie wolał trzymanie się medycznej strony bycia lekarzem, choć jego status ordynatora oddziału i przez długi czas również jedynego medyka na diagnostyce wymagał też administracyjnych zajęć. Całe szczęście, Lisa Cuddy w ogóle darowała sobie namawianie go na coś więcej, jak wypisy – wiedziała, że na podsumowania roku, budżety i tym podobne nie miała co liczyć, bez względu na ewentualnie zastosowane formy nacisku.

\- Doktorze? – od drzwi doszedł go nieśmiały, zmęczony głos Millera.

\- Mhm – mruknął House, przerzucając kartki z teczki.

\- Wyciągnąłem wszystko, co się dało – rzekł stażysta, wskazując na kopie.

\- W porządku – odparł House, nie patrząc na młodego lekarza.

\- Wszystko, co było w karcie, zgubione opisy zdjęć... – mówił Miller z rosnącym podenerwowaniem.

\- Mówiłem, że w porządku – odparł zdecydowanie House, wbijając swoje niebieskie spojrzenie w poszarzałą ze zmęczenia twarz Jonathana. – Wszystko w porządku, możesz iść do domu.

\- Aha – mruknął tępo Miller i odwrócił się, by wyjść.

\- Poczytaj trochę na dobranoc, prawdopodobnie jutro będziecie z Dube sami siedzieli w przypadku Alice – rzucił za nim House. Miller tylko kiwnął głową. – Jeszcze jedno. Dlaczego antybiotyki zmieniono dopiero dwie godziny po moim poleceniu?

Miller zrobił niewinną, zdziwioną minę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Może pielęgniarka nie miała czasu zrobić tego wcześniej?

\- U nas zlecenia są wykonywane w trybie natychmiastowym, a jednak tym razem nikt się nie spieszył – rzekł House, wpatrując się badawczo w pracownika.

\- Nie pomogę panu z tym. Powiedzieliśmy pielęgniarkom o zmianie leków zaraz po pobraniu próbek na badania, a to trwało może z pięć minut.

House tym razem tylko skinął ręką w odpowiedzi.

\- Do widzenia – mruknął Miller i wyszedł, zanim jego szef czy zmiana okoliczności zmusiłyby go do pozostania kolejną dobę w szpitalu.

House wrócił do czytania akt, ale coraz bardziej irytujący był dla niego nawał informacji, których nie miał siły poukładać sobie w głowie. Kiedy więc do jego biura weszła Carol, zignorował ją i ruszył do pokoju lekarskiego. Potraktowana jak powietrze stażystka zaniemówiła na kilka sekund, w końcu poszła za szefem, ze zdziwieniem odczytując nabazgrany drukowanymi literami na negatoskopie napis „Takl. a an. hemolit.?"

Biała tablica, znajdująca się w tamtych czasach na diagnostyce, była dwustronna, można ją było obrócić na zawiasach o 180 stopni, z czego House właśnie korzystał. Po lewej stronie pustej tablicy wypisał w kolumnie leki podane Annie, według trzymanej w dłoni historii jej choroby, zaś po prawej reakcje pacjentki na owe środki. Carol oczyściła gardło, ale House nadal nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Stażystka postanowiła spróbować przekazać swoje wieści mimo wszystko.

\- Nasze laboratorium wykluczyło chorobę weneryczną u Alice na podstawie testów biochemicznych, ale druga próbka poszła też do Princeton General. Obiecali rano dać nam wstępnie znać.

\- Mogli sobie obiecać. Obsługują siebie i drugi, gigantyczny szpital kliniczny, więc będę ich podziwiał, jeśli się z tej obietnicy wywiążą – odparł House, nadal pisząc na tablicy. Kolumna rosła, musiał się pochylić przy pisaniu.

\- Czekamy na reakcję na antybiotyki, tak? Chociaż nadal nie wiadomo, co jej jest.

\- Dokładnie – rzekł House, na dole tablicy dopisując swoje ostatnie hasło:

TAKLIMYCYNA* - ANEMIA HEMOLITYCZNA

Wyprostował się, odszedł dwa kroki i spojrzał na swoje dzieło.

\- To nie Alice – zauważyła Carol.

\- Owszem, to nie ona – potwierdził zwyczajnie House. – Przy okazji, możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu nie oddaliście jej krwi na PCR** w kierunku HIV? – spytał, odwracając się do stażystki. Młoda lekarka nie wyczuła niebezpieczeństwa. Spojrzenie House'a było zupełnie neutralne, takie, do którego zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić.

\- Jej kuzynka powiedziała, że według rodziny Alice była badana kilka tygodni temu i wynik był negatywny. Nawet, jeśli zaraziłaby się w czasie między ostatnim badaniem a przyjazdem tutaj, nie doprowadziłoby to do takiej zapaści odporności, a już na pewno nie do rozwoju chorób oportunistycznych***.

\- Kuzynka wiedziała, na co pobieracie krew, kiedy wam to powiedziała? – spytał House, patrząc na Carol wciąż tym samym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie. Sama zaczęła o tym mówić.

\- Ale może jednak zrobisz to, co do ciebie należy i zlecisz PCR na HIV.

\- Nie czułam takiej potrzeby...

\- To nie było pytanie – przerwał jej House, wciąż tak samo spokojnie i neutralnie. – Idź zlecić badanie PCR na HIV.

\- Sądzi pan, że rodzice Alice postanowili wymyśleć, że ich córka była badana w kierunku wirusa, żeby co tym osiągnąć?

\- Sądzę, że gdyby na tym oddziale nie wszystko było sprawdzane po raz drugi, a ja bym wierzył bezkrytycznie temu, co mi się mówi, stawialność ostatecznie prawidłowych i potwierdzonych diagnoz na żywych pacjentach wynosiłaby znacznie mniej, niż obecne sto procent. Idź. Zlecić... – zaczął cedzić, ale Carol machnęła ręką i wyszła, zanim skończył.

Odprowadził ją wciąż neutralnym spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się do tablicy. Odetchnął głęboko. Uruchomił swoje procesy myślowe.

\- Dużo tego – mruknął, odsuwając się kolejny krok. Zmarszczył brwi, bawił się trzymanym w dłoni pisakiem. – Może nawet aż za dużo.

Podszedł do tablicy, wziął zielony mazak i poprowadził długą strzałkę od pierwszej pozycji do trzeciej od końca, co sugerowało możliwość interakcji, czyli niepożądanego działania połączenia dwóch leków. Odsunął się od tablicy, zerknął do kopii karty Mitchell.

\- Nie, to nie ma sensu – stwierdził zauważając, że odstęp między podaniem jednego a drugiego leku był za duży na jakieś reakcje. Zmazał zieloną strzałkę. Znów spojrzał do karty.

I nagle to do niego dotarło.

\- Rany boskie, ale ze mnie idiota – rzekł do siebie na tyle głośno, że stojąca w drzwiach jego biura Lisa Cuddy uśmiechnęła się do siebie i weszła do pokoju lekarskiego.

\- Nie bądź wobec siebie tak surowy – rzekła.

Odwrócił się, przerywając pisanie na tablicy. Uśmiechnął się w sposób, który ostatnio jej się zdecydowanie nie podobał. Uśmiech był skierowany do jej bluzki.

\- Jak leci? – spytała, powstrzymując rosnącą wewnątrz niej irytację.

\- Nieźle. Jestem na tropie – odparł House, ruchem głowy wskazując na zapisaną tablicę.

\- Zdołasz uratować Wilsona? – spytała z uśmiechem. Jeśli House twierdził, że był idiotą, musiało to oznaczać coś pozytywnego dla sprawy.

\- To zależy. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Teorię już mam, potrzebne mi jeszcze dowody.

\- Co to za teoria?

\- Dowiesz się na przesłuchaniu – rzekł House z zawadiackim uniesieniem brwi.

Cuddy patrzała mu w oczy i widziała aż dziwny, radosny, niemal dziecięcy błysk. Czterdziestodwuletni, mierzący 189 cm wzrostu, chodzący o lasce i łykający narkotyczne środki przeciwbólowe chłopiec właśnie zwęszył okazję do zrobienia komuś psikusa.

* * *

House próbował skontaktować się z Richardsem jeszcze kilka razy, ale jego sekretarka, pani Blatt, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiała. Przestał wydzwaniać o ósmej wieczorem, kiedy też zwolnił Carol do domu. Miał zamiar rozpracowywać przez noc swoją teorię, więc uznał, że nie ma sensu trzymać stażystki w szpitalu – w razie problemów z Alice pielęgniarka powiadomiłaby jego. Czekała go noc nad książkami.

O drugiej w nocy na tablicy dotyczącej Anny Mitchell nad prawie wszystkimi strzałkami widniały nazwy dodatkowych leków, które mogły doprowadzić do tak dziwnych reakcji pacjentki. Strzałka prowadząca od taklimycyny do anemii hemolitycznej nadal jednak była opatrzona znakiem zapytania. I do tego był mu potrzebny profesor Richards.

Zadzwonił wtedy jeszcze raz. Pani Blatt była nieprzytomna, więc nie połapała się, że raczył ją obudzić pewien diagnosta z PPTH, zwłaszcza, że mówił nieswoim głosem i w dodatku z brytyjskim akcentem. W ten sposób dowiedział się, że profesor Richards w południe dnia obecnego wybiera się na wizytę do Princeton General.

Zadowolony House odłożył słuchawkę i usiadł na swoim żółtym fotelu z podnóżkiem, by w miarę możliwości przespać kilka godzin. Wszystkich czekał ciężki dzień.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy:  
> * taklimycyna – taki lek nie istnieje (stan na 2019). Nazwa i wszelkie informacje na temat tego leku, które pojawiły się lub mogą jeszcze pojawić, wymyślone zostały przeze mnie autorkę.  
> ** badanie PCR – [przypis oryginalny] napisałabym, na czym ono polega, ale sama nie do końca wiem ;). Na pewno wymaga próbki w postaci krwi lub śliny, wirówki laboratoryjnej i kilku innych drogich urządzeń. Wskutek ich działania dochodzi do pomnożenia interesujących badaczy substancji, przez co łatwiej je wykryć. Tańsze i bardziej pospolite testy wykrywają przeciwciała, czyli substancje, które organizm wytworzył w obronie przed zarazkiem. Wilson w 2x22 przeprowadzał badanie PCR na ślinie Cuddy z jej łyżeczki po randce (wykrywał markery raka, a znalazł podwyższony poziom estrogenu). [przypis odświeżony: ogólnie polegające na pomnażaniu i identyfikacji DNA (i chyba też RNA, ale uczyłam się o tym dawno temu). Z tego powodu służy bardziej do wykrywania np. bakterii, a nie samych białek. Ale pewna nie jestem, nie sprawdziłam tego nigdzie.]  
> *** choroby oportunistyczne – na chłopski rozum (czyli jak ja to pamiętam z zajęć z chorób zakaźnych – zatem może niezbyt dokładnie) są to ciężkie infekcje, wywoływane przez zarazki, które normalnie danej choroby nie wywołują. Rozwój tych chorób jest kryterium dla rozpoznania AIDS.


	9. Dzień trzeci

Kiedy stażyści stawili się po ósmej w miejscu pracy, dzbanek ekspresu był wypełniony świeżą kawą, zaś całe pomieszczenie, razem z przylegającym biurem chwilowo nieobecnego ordynatora, wypełniał aromat mocnego, pobudzającego płynu. Chociaż młodzi lekarze pracowali tu dopiero od tygodnia, a ich szef już wydawał się być oschły i stroniący od ludzi, ten drobny element w postaci zamiłowania do dobrej kawy czynił go w ich oczach nieco bardziej ludzkim.

Carol i Jonathan w nocy zrobili, co im szef wyznaczył i oboje w rezultacie byli niewyspani. Mimo to szybko ocenili sytuację na tablicy i zauważyli, że nic się nie zmieniło. Tylko faks wypluł im dość ważną informację: po pierwsze, Alice nie cierpiała na zakażenie wirusem HIV (Miller brak rozwiązania zagadki zapaści immunologicznej pacjentki podsumował słowami „Nie wygląda, jakby leciała na sterydach"), poza tym najwyraźniej uprawiała bezpieczny seks, bo Princeton General dostarczyło im również negatywną, choć tylko wstępnie, odpowiedź.

Wkrótce za szklaną szybą pokoju lekarskiego ukazała się przekrzywiona postać House'a, dzierżącego w ręce wydruk z laboratorium. Chociaż spał tylko pięć godzin, to nie zarwana noc przyczyniła się do wyraźnego zmęczenia lekarza: znowu musiał być miły. A to wysysało z niego wszelką energię.

\- Jak widać, pasjonująca koncepcja świeżo upieczonej absolwentki uniwersytetu, cierpiącej na HIV i kiłę jednocześnie, została zmiażdżona wynikami badań. Szczęściara – odezwał się House bez żadnych powitań, wchodząc do pokoju lekarskiego. – Ma farta tym bardziej, że antybiotyki, co do których skuteczności ktoś śmiał mieć wątpliwości, zaczęły działać – mówił, kładąc wynik na biurku przy ścianie i idąc do swojego biura po stygnący kubek z kawą. Carol spuściła wzrok w szklany blat stołu. – Morfologia podskoczyła w górę, objawy oponowe natomiast zaczęły słabnąć – mówił w drodze powrotnej. – Pacjentka nadal jest splątana, ale przynajmniej nie wysyła wszystkich do diabła – dodał z uniesieniem brwi, siadając przy stole ze swoim czerwonym kubkiem w ręce.

\- Stan ogólnie się poprawia – raczył podsumować Miller.

\- Nadal nie wiemy, z czego – dodała sceptycznie Carol.

\- Mhm... – Skinął głową House. – Nie myślcie, że macie więcej czasu na diagnozę tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna zaczęła reagować. Mamy tu pacjentkę nadal w ciężkim stanie, żadnego objawu nie możemy lekceważyć. To, że zareagowała na sulfonamidy, daje wam już jakąś wskazówkę. To antybiotyki o szerokim spektrum, ale leczy się nimi specyficzne choroby. Radziłbym wam pójść tym tropem.

\- Nam? – zdziwił się Miller.

House ponownie skinął głową.

\- Ja będę zajęty czymś innym. Pacjentka przechodzi w wasze ręce. Pomysły i ich sprawdzanie to wasza działka, do mnie przyłazicie tylko wtedy, jeśli będziecie chcieli coś dziewczynie wyciąć.

Stażyści spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Ale... – zaczęła Carol, ale House jej przerwał.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że nie podołasz, to spadaj – rzekł ostro, wbijając zimne spojrzenie w jej zielone oczy.

Strach w oczach Carol zaczął gasnąć na rzecz zbierania w sobie pewności siebie. Zostało to spowodowane nie tylko wyzwaniem w spojrzeniu szefa, ale też tym, że coś jej zasugerowało, że House już wiedział, co Alice dolega, zaś całe „przekazanie pacjentki" było testem. Szansą na wykazanie się.

Miller myślał podobnie. Tylko u niego „szansa na wykazanie się" została zastąpiona „szansą na przeżycie".

* * *

House miał prawo być zmęczony. Przez prawie półtorej godziny urabiał latynoską laborantkę na przeprowadzenie toksykologii na pięciu resztkowych próbkach krwi Anny Mitchell. Próbki miały kilka dni, ich objętość nie przekraczała jednego mililitra, laborantka nie była robotem, w dodatku nie była też głupia. House po dwóch minutach przestał silić się na uprzejmość, dyskusja przeszła na suche fakty. Ze strony pielęgniarki, że ilość i stan krwi raczej nakazywałby oddać probówki do utylizacji, że działanie na czymś takim jest długotrwałe, że nie wiadomo, czego szukać (tu House wyciągnął kartę przetargową w postaci spisu substancji, jakie miały prawo się pojawić, biorąc pod uwagę godziny i rezultaty podania leków), poza tym, „na cholerę to panu?".

House z kolei na swoją obronę miał fakt, że leki przetwarzane są w wątrobie, a enzymy we krwi nawet przez tych kilka dni raczej nie zdołałyby rozłożyć wszystkiego. Jakimś cudem zdołał się powstrzymać przed stwierdzeniem, że „ty i tak nie masz nic innego do roboty". Poza tym przekonywał, że jego polecenie nie wiąże się z niczym specjalnie kłopotliwym i nielegalnym. Ostatni argument House'a, szczery, bolesny, wypowiedziany po półtorej godzinie kłótni okazał się dla laborantki miażdżący.

House najzwyczajniej w świecie powiedział, że to może uratować karierę Jimmiego Wilsona. Złotego Dziecka Onkologii PPTH.

I lekarza, o którym skrycie marzył cały żeński personel szpitala, o czym Greg ostatecznie przekonał się, patrząc na natychmiastową reakcję rozmówczyni.

Zimne, choć brązowe oczy laborantki natychmiast stopniały, House skrzywił się po wywrzeszczeniu mu do ucha przez nią „dlaczego pan od tego nie zaczął?", wyznaczył ostateczny limit czasowy na dziesiątą trzydzieści dnia następnego (opierając się na informacji, że „wstępne rozpoznanie sprawy" Wilsona miało się zacząć o dziesiątej), po czym wyczerpany psychicznie wrócił na swój oddział.

* * *

Zaczytany w podręczniku onkologii House nie zauważył Wilsona, który przeszedł od windy do swojego biura wzdłuż szklanych ścian pomieszczeń diagnostyki. Smutny i zadumany onkolog aż pozazdrościł beztroskiej egzystencji starszemu koledze i jego pomocnikom, mimo obecnie ogarniającej ich paniki przy studiowaniu literatury pomocniczej. Jim zatrzymał się i spojrzał na tablicę (obecnie ukazującą światu stronę z objawami Alice), pomyślał chwilę nad zawartą na niej treścią i stwierdził, że „to może być wszystko". Styl pracy House'a przez większość czasu polegał na eliminowaniu ze wszystkiego odpowiedzi bardziej oczywistych. Te trudniejsze zostawały na koniec, najtrudniejsza, najmniej lub, paradoksalnie, najbardziej oczywista zostawała zwycięzcą.

„Czemu ja go nie poprosiłem o pomoc?" – pomyślał Wilson, wyobrażając sobie wysokiego lekarza przy rozwiązywaniu przekazanej mu zagadki. Stałby przy tablicy i myślał, czekał na olśnienie. Coś by robił.

„Nie jak ja" – stwierdził z goryczą Wilson, myśląc o swoim urlopie. Cuddy stwierdziła jednak, że tak będzie lepiej. Że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że w sprawiedliwym świecie wyjdzie z tego cało.

Ale czy świat był sprawiedliwy?

Postanowił zajrzeć do Gavioli i swoich pacjentów przed zejściem na parking podziemny.

* * *

House w swoim biurze zerknął na zegarek. Dziesiąta trzydzieści. Trzeba się zbierać. Miał profesora onkologii do porwania.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Może jej stan nie jest infekcją samą w sobie? Tylko odpowiedzią na infekcję?

\- Coś jak gorączka reumatyczna? – spytał Miller po trzech sekundach trawienia propozycji koleżanki.

\- Dokładnie. Tylko bez tego „coś jak".

Miller pomyślał kolejne trzy sekundy.

\- Wiesz, że to nie ma sensu, prawda? – spytał ze sceptycyzmem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Wiem?

\- Gorączka reumatyczna rozwija się u dzieci po zakażeniu paciorkowcami. Pacjentka nie jest już dzieckiem i raczej nie ma mowy o anginie w jej wypadku. Poza tym, słowo „reumatyczny" kojarzy się z dolegliwościami w stawach, a to jeden z nielicznych objawów, których pacjentka NIE prezentuje.

Carol, stojąca pod tablicą, oparła dłonie na biodrach i uniosła brwi. Miller postanowił bronić swoich racji – według niego jego koleżanka takowych nie miała.

\- Jak dla mnie to ci się z reumatoidalnym zapaleniem stawów pokiełbasiło* – stwierdził. – Bardziej się trzyma kupy, choć też nie do końca.

Carol nic nie odpowiedziała, nie zmieniła też pozy. Jonathan poczuł się w obowiązku mówić dalej.

\- RZS może mieć podłoże autoimmunologiczne, też rozwija się po infekcjach. Problem w tym, że pacjentka układ odpornościowy ma od kilku dni, a jej problemy zaczęły się właśnie od jego braku. Przyjmijmy, że to z powodu brania sterydów, powód nieważny. RZS leczy się między innymi sterydami. Coś się nie trzyma kupy? – spytał tonem, jakby podpowiadał. – Zatem trochę ciężko potraktować prednizonem coś, co wygląda na rozbuchaną po sterydach infekcję.

\- Masz lepszy pomysł?

\- Gorączki reumatycznej nie można nazwać pomysłem – prychnął Jonathan, którego pewność siebie rosła proporcjonalnie do odległości dzielącej go od House'a. – Musisz wykazać się czymś innym.

Carol przewróciła oczami i dołączyła do kolegi, siedzącego przy stole.

\- Co właściwie wynikło z punkcji lędźwiowej? – spytała.

\- Atypowe zapalenie opon mózgowych – przeczytał z karty Jonathan.

\- Super. Atypia to to, co nam teraz jest najbardziej potrzebne – westchnęła Carol, opierając głowę na dłoni.

* * *

Zmęczony i zamyślony Wilson zszedł na parking podziemny. Nie widział nic dookoła siebie, więc podskoczył, kiedy gdzieś blisko odezwał się znajomy, męski głos, przesycony złośliwością.

\- To się nazywa zostanie na pozycji i bronienie honoru. Jeden pozew i podwijasz ogon.

House siedział na masce drogiego, srebrnego sedana marki Audi, zaparkowanego naprzeciwko Volvo Wilsona i obracał laskę w palcach lewej ręki. Jimmy początkowo nie odpowiedział na bolesną zaczepkę, patrzył tylko na wirujący mu przez oczami kawałek drewna. Dla niego było to nieco hipnotyzujące i nadal fascynujące, jak House sprawnie i zupełnie od niechcenia wyczyniał te swoje sztuczki. Żonglerka piłeczkami, zabawa jo-jo, obracanie laski między palcami – były to częste dla niego wspomagacze procesów myślowych. Diagnosta palce miał bardzo sprawne i umiał to wykorzystać, też na polu zawodowym, nie tylko do zabawy. Tylko nie potrafił przyłożyć komuś w twarz.

Wilson z dużym trudem zmusił się do oprzytomnienia.

\- Byłeś kiedyś w mojej sytuacji? Zostałeś oskarżony o błąd w sztuce? – spytał, starając się skupić na twarzy starszego mężczyzny za cieniem wciąż obracanego kawałka czarnego drewna.

\- Nie – odparł House, gwałtownie przerywając zabawę laską.

Dla Wilsona to oświadczenie było zaskakujące. Znając styl pracy diagnosty, nietrudno byłoby mu przypisać nieostrożność i działanie na szkodę pacjentów. Z drugiej strony broniła go specyfika jego roli w szpitalu i niewątpliwie duża zdolność przekonywania.

\- Przynajmniej nigdy nie dotarłem na salę sądową – dodał House.

\- Widzisz, ja jednak jestem mniej przyzwyczajony do obrony swoich ideałów – odparł Wilson, dzwoniąc kluczykami od samochodu.

\- Jasne, wszyscy w szpitalu cię kochają i w życiu nie pozwoliliby zrobić tobie krzywdy – prychnął House, ciągle siedząc na masce limuzyny. – Dzięki tobie pacjenci do śmierci cicho liczą na cud. Najwyraźniej znalazłeś się w bardzo podobnej sytuacji – mówił złośliwie i bezlitośnie, doskonale wyczytując narastającą rozpacz i zmęczenie młodszego kolegi. To nic, że siedział tu, bo miał mu pomóc. Pomoc to jedno, znęcanie się nad bezradnymi to drugie. Nie był w stanie przepuścić takiej okazji, zwłaszcza, że późniejsze pojawienie się na przesłuchaniu z dowodami niewinności onkologa byłoby znacznie bardziej zaskakujące.

Zależało mu też na wypłoszeniu stąd Wilsona, zanim na parking zejdzie Richards w drodze do Princeton General.

\- Czego chcesz? – Młodszy lekarz w końcu stracił cierpliwość. – Co tu w ogóle robisz?

\- Czekam na kogoś – odparł House ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Na mnie, żeby mnie powkurzać przed jutrzejszym przesłuchaniem?

\- Czemu nie? – House uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – To bardzo w moim stylu, prawda? Skoro nie mam nic innego do roboty.

\- Idź do diabła – warknął Wilson, wsiadając do swojego samochodu, odprowadzany uśmiechem House'a.

Odjechał w momencie, kiedy rozległ się szczęk zamykanych stalowych drzwi na parking i wśród betonu dał się usłyszeć głos profesora Richardsa, idącego do samochodu w towarzystwie swojej dwuosobowej asysty.

\- Wyszukaj mi publikacje onkologów z tego szpitala – mówił profesor. – Szkoda, że nie było ich ordynatora. Słyszałem, że to dobry lekarz.

\- Kim pan jest i co pan tu robi? – wykrzyknęła czarnoskóra kobieta z notatnikiem na widok wysokiego inwalidy na ich drodze. House rozpoznał głos pani Blatt.

\- Pańska sekretarka zasługuje na medal. Broni pana przed konsultacjami niczym lwica. – Uśmiechnął się House do Richardsa, wciąż siedząc na masce samochodu. Ich samochodu. Profesor nic nie odpowiedział, oddał tylko uśmiech, przyglądając mu się.

\- Charles, wezwij ochronę – poleciła ostro sekretarka, zwracając się do asystenta płci męskiej. – Ten człowiek, profesorze, jak się domyślam, wczoraj przez kilka godzin wydzwaniał do mnie, nie dając mi spokoju – wyjaśniła oskarżycielsko.

\- Nieładnie straszyć kalekę ochroną jego własnego szpitala. – Skrzywił się House. – Kalek się nie bije. W tym wypadku nie tylko dlatego, że nie wypada.

\- W tym wypadku kaleka może boleśnie oddać – odparł wesoło Richards.

\- Kim pan jest? – spytał asystent, który, choć trzymał telefon w dłoni, nie wybrał jeszcze numeru.

\- Doktor Gregory House – zaczął dumnie diagnosta, zjeżdżając z maski samochodu i lądując wdzięcznie na wszystkich trzech (w tym drewnianej) nogach. – Specjalista nefrologii i chorób zakaźnych, z uprawnieniami chirurga i patologa, ordynator Oddziału Medycyny Diagnostycznej w tej przepięknej świątyni pod wezwaniem Hipokratesa. – Ukłonił się z wdziękiem. – Chciałbym pożyczyć profesora na kilka minut.

Asystent o imieniu Charles, wciąż trzymając w dłoni telefon, spojrzał na profesora, który czujnymi, piwnymi oczami analizował swojego byłego studenta.

\- A o co chodzi? – spytał w końcu.

\- O lek, który był przedmiotem pańskich badań kilka lat temu – odparł House, czując się nieswojo pod milczącą oceną dawnego mistrza.

Richards wziął głęboki wdech, wypuścił powietrze nosem.

\- Sue – zwrócił się do sekretarki. – Przekaż w General, że przyjadę później – polecił.

\- Jak później?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Dam znać w drodze.

Sue spojrzała wrogo na wysokiego mężczyznę, który właśnie wygrał cichą potyczkę o czas profesora. House uśmiechnął się do niej jadowitym grymasem zaciśniętych warg. Asysta Richardsa wsiadła do samochodu, House zszedł im z drogi.

Po kilkunastu sekundach zostali na parkingu we dwóch.

\- Wiedziałem, że skądś znam tego nochala. – Uśmiechnął się Richards.

\- Czuję się urażony. Wszystkie laski lecą na moje oczy i wzrost, a profesor mnie poznał po nosie – odparł House, udając nadąsanie.

Zapadła kilkusekundowa cisza, podczas której sześćdziesięciolatek o piwnych oczach ponownie przyglądał się czterdziestodwulatkowi ze stalowym spojrzeniem. Ostatnio rozmawiali dziewiętnaście lat temu. Było o czym myśleć.

\- Konsultacje nie są za darmo – rzekł w końcu Richards.

\- Wiem – odparł zwyczajnie diagnosta. Wiedział. Ludzie płacili tysiące, by się dobić do profesora. A House już wykombinował, jak wyciągnąć zwrot ewentualnych kosztów z budżetu szpitala.

\- Mam ochotę na wczesny lunch. Stawiasz – polecił Richards, kierując się do wyjścia z parkingu.

House nie tego się spodziewał. Idąc za onkologiem nagle poczuł, że chyba znacznie łatwiej byłoby po prostu zapłacić, zamiast narażać się na jakąś ciekawą, alternatywną cenę, podyktowaną przez profesora.

Będzie tego żałował.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy:  
> * gorączka reumatyczna i RZS pewnie mi samej się kiełbasiły na tamtym etapie edukacji...


	11. Chapter 11

\- Czynnik reumatoidalny negatywny – oświadczyła Carol, wchodząc z posępną miną do pokoju lekarskiego diagnostyki. Miller siedział przy stole i studiował literaturę fachową. Uniósł wzrok po wejściu koleżanki i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

\- Jednak sprawdzałaś RZS? Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy, że to nie ma sensu.

\- House woli sprawdzać, niż myśleć. – Carol wzruszyła ramionami.

\- House woli działać na podstawie przeczucia, a nie sprawdzać czy myśleć – odparł Jonathan.

\- Nie miałeś innego pomysłu, wolałam zatem się upewnić, że jedyna idea w ciągu kilku godzin myślenia rzeczywiście jest niesłuszna – stwierdziła Carol, nalewając sobie świeży kubek kawy.

\- A widzisz. Męczyłaś laborantkę i nic z tego nie wynikło, a mogłaś pomóc mi w dalszym myśleniu. Co powiesz na toksoplazmozę?

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparła, siadając przy stole.

\- Czemu nie? Leczysz to sulfonamidami, przy niedoborach odporności może się znacznie skomplikować, zaczyna się od objawów grypopodobnych i nawet pasuje do atypowego zapalenia opon mózgowych, skoro to choroba pierwotniakowa.

\- Sulfonamidy są antybiotykami o szerokim spektrum i tak naprawdę mogą działać na wszystko.

\- House sugerował, żebyśmy...

\- Wiem, co sugerował House – przerwała koledze Carol. – On nas sprawdza, mamy myśleć samodzielnie.

Pomyślała chwilę i wstała ze swojego krzesła.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – zdziwił się Miller.

\- Pogadać z pacjentką. Jak dla mnie mamy za mało danych – oświadczyła i ruszyła do wyjścia. Miller po sekundzie wahania poszedł za nią.

* * *

Dwaj poważni lekarze siedzieli przy stoliku w barze w parku niedaleko PPTH. Starszy pilnował papierowego kubka z kawą, młodszy góry frytek i jakiegoś niezdrowego napoju. Młodszy wpatrywał się nieco tępo w obskurny blat stolika, starszy wpatrywał się w młodszego.

Minioną godzinę spędzili na gadaniu o obecnej sytuacji politycznej i gospodarczej, o ostatnio przeczytanych i napisanych artykułach w prasie medycznej. Nawet jedno słowo nie padło na temat powodu, dla którego młodszy nagabywał sekretarkę starszego. Nagabywacz jednak już dawno temu się nauczył, że próba przyspieszania spraw dotyczących jego rozmówcy doprowadzi do ich spowolnienia. Jak rzadko kiedy postanowił dostosować się do reguł dyktowanych przez drugą stronę. To był test. Miał zamiar go zdać.

W chwili obecnej jednak przy okupowanym przez lekarzy stoliku panowała cisza. Zabrakło tematów, omijających życie prywatne i powody tego spotkania. House zresztą w miarę możliwości nie podtrzymywał bezsensownego dla niego dialogu. Wolał raz oberwać po łbie i skończyć z tą nieprzyjemną sytuacją. Siedział jak na szpilkach.

\- Jeszcze dwa, trzy lata temu było cię widać na konferencjach – rzekł Richards po chwili ciszy. – Nagle zniknąłeś...

\- Znalazłem pracę. – House wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pokazywanie się na konferencjach to był twój sposób na szukanie pracy? – Uśmiechnął się profesor.

\- Zazwyczaj się sprawdzał.

\- Tym razem też? – dopytywał Richards. House nie lubił drążyć tematów dotyczących jego osobiście, ale o swojej karierze od biedy mógł jeszcze rozmawiać.

\- Tym razem akurat nie – mruknął, wbijając spojrzenie w blat stołu. – Cuddy była moim lekarzem prowadzącym, jak w końcu postanowiłem wziąć udział w procesie diagnozowania tego, co się działo z moją nogą. Miesiąc po operacji zaproponowała mi pracę. Jak się siedzi na bezrobociu przez rok, to każdą łaskawie przedstawioną propozycję się przyjmuje.

\- Słyszałem o twojej nodze. Przykro mi.

\- Taa, mi też – burknął House. – Odsetek idiotów wśród lekarzy jest zdecydowanie za wysoki.

\- Sam się nie wtrącałeś w to, co stwierdzali twoi lekarze? – zdziwił się Richards.

\- „Lekarzu, lecz się sam"? Dzięki wielkie. Chociaż wtedy może tak trzeba było zrobić.

\- Żałujesz, że się nie wtrącałeś?

\- Straciłem nogę – odparł House tonem, jakby odpowiedź była oczywista.

\- Nie straciłeś nogi. Nadal ją masz.

\- Nie lubię namiastek i rozwiązań pośrednich.

\- Miałeś do wyboru: czekać na cud albo umrzeć.

House zdusił narastający w nim gniew. Tyle razy wałkował ten temat z Cuddy, ze Stacy przed jej odejściem, z Wilsonem przez kolejne lata. Richards według niego nic nie wiedział o całej sprawie, nie miał prawa jej drążyć.

Zewnętrznie pozostał spokojny.

\- Możesz powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi? – spytał.

\- O nic. Tak tylko myślę... – zaczął profesor i przerwał.

\- Ilekroć myślałeś w moim towarzystwie, nie wychodziło z tego nic dobrego. Szczególnie dla mnie.

Richards westchnął.

\- Szczególny lekarz o szczególnej wiedzy i umiejętnościach nie mógł zostać kaleką w zwyczajny sposób – rzekł.

\- To znaczy? – House zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zawał mięśnia uda nie zdarza się chyba zbyt często. To dość niezwykła przyczyna kalectwa.

\- Tak, tylko kogo obchodzi, w jaki sposób straciłem sprawność nogi? Chodzę o lasce i już. Myślisz, że ma jakieś znaczenie fakt, że tętniak, z którego wziął się zator, prawdopodobnie powstał w wypadku motocyklowym, po którym jako nastolatek wylądowałem na wózku na kilka tygodni*? Mam się cieszyć, że zakrzep zatrzymał się w udzie, zamiast pójść dalej i pozbawić mnie całej nogi? Czy szczególność mojego kalectwa ma mnie jakoś pocieszyć, zmniejszyć ból? Dobrze wiesz, że to tak nie działa i przestań pieprzyć z łaski swojej.

House na tym się zatrzymał, ale nie z zawstydzenia po wypowiedzianym ostrym słowie. Nienawidził jakichkolwiek tłumaczeń, denerwujących prób nieudolnego pocieszania. Wiedział, że profesor usiłuje go wybadać i starał się nie stracić opanowania, ale temat jego kalectwa był jednym z nielicznych, które były w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

\- Zmieniło cię jakoś to wszystko? – spytał Richards, niezrażony, choć wiedział, że zmusza House'a do niebywałego wysiłku, żeby wytrzymać. – Diagnostą byłeś od czasu twoich rocznych wakacji w Londynie, pytam o styl pracy.

House na wspomnienie Londynu przewrócił oczami. Znów poddał się stylowi rozmowy, narzuconemu przez Richardsa.

\- Działam szybciej, agresywniej, opieram się na reakcjach, a nie samych przypuszczeniach – odparł, nie patrząc profesorowi w oczy.

\- Jak się to ma do twojego siedzenia tutaj? Od kiedy interesujesz się specjalistycznym leczeniem kogoś, kto ma postawioną diagnozę?

House uniósł wzrok.

\- Pomagam kumplowi – przyznał się cicho. – Ma problem z pacjentką.

Richards uśmiechnął się na dziecinne zawstydzenie House'a przy prostej deklaracji.

\- Kumpel wie? – spytał.

\- Niekoniecznie.

\- A pacjentka? Jej też pomagasz?

\- Jej akurat mam ochotę zrobić krzywdę. Ale w końcu jestem lekarzem, co nie?

Richards znów się uśmiechnął.

\- W takim razie opowiedz mi o swoim kumplu.

* * *

Kiedy stażyści weszli do sali szpitalnej Alice, szybko zauważyli, że jej stan rzeczywiście się poprawiał, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nadal wyglądała kiepsko. Blada przy przyjęciu, teraz wyglądała jak duch. Spocona z powodu nieustającej, choć niewielkiej gorączki, wychudzona przez brak apetytu, wciąż szpikowana lekami uspokajającymi i dożylnymi antybiotykami.

Czuwająca przy niej Kate wyglądała niewiele lepiej. Ktoś z rodziny dostarczył jej ubrania na zmianę, ale dwie noce przespane (lub nie) na fotelu i ciągłe napięcie jej nie służyły. Chuda była z natury, ale obecnie z łatwością można ją było pomylić z pacjentką onkologiczną.

Alice spała, Kate zaś czytała jakąś książkę.

\- Dzień dobry – zaczęła cicho Carol. – Jak się czujecie? Obie?

\- Ja marnie, jak na zdrowe standardy. – Kate uśmiechnęła się blado, zamykając książkę. – Alice lepiej, niż wczoraj wieczorem. Wiadomo już, co jej jest?

\- Doktor House wie – odrzekł Miller po krótkim wahaniu.

\- W czym problem?

\- W tym, że my nie wiemy – wyjaśniła Carol ze wzrokiem spuszczonym na ziemię. – To nie ma większego znaczenia dla pacjentki, skoro dostaje odpowiedni, skuteczny lek. Dostaliśmy zadanie postawienia diagnozy. W tym celu też przyszliśmy tutaj.

Kate miała drobne problemy ze zrozumieniem przedstawionej jej sytuacji.

\- Gdzie jest doktor House? – spytała.

\- Został poproszony o pomoc przy innym pacjencie – rzekła Carol, pamiętając treść drugiej strony tablicy w ich pokoju lekarskim. – My natomiast musimy się dowiedzieć, czy istnieje możliwość, żeby Alice złapała coś... związanego z miejscem jej zamieszkania.

\- Nie rozumiem. – Kate zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Podejrzewamy różne choroby przenoszone przez zwierzęta hodowlane lub domowe – mówiła Carol. Miller próbował ukryć zaskoczenie na końcówkę „my" w czasownikach. Trzymał się z tyłu. – Z tego co wiem, rodzina Alice mieszka na wsi?

\- Tak, ale nie mają gospodarstwa, tylko dom z dużym ogrodem. Od zawsze natomiast mieszkały z nimi jakieś psy i koty. Spały w domu, były czyste i szczepione.

\- A gryzonie? Króliki i tym podobne?

\- Tego nie wiem. Trzeba by zapytać Alice.

Pacjentka obudziła się przez odgłosy rozmowy i westchnęła głośno.

\- Cześć, Aluś – rzekła czule Kate, podchodząc do łóżka kuzynki. Pacjentka uśmiechnęła się słabo.

Stażyści taktownie przemilczeli fakt kompletnego niezrozumienia wypowiedzianych dwóch słów. Dla nich nie była to konkretna mowa, tylko dziwny świst.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytała Alice nieco mniej świszcząco.

Kate pokrótce wyjaśniła, czego się dowiedziała. Alice przytomniała w miarę wypowiedzi kuzynki, wieść o zadaniu stażystów przyjęła spokojnie krótkim „Aha". Nie zadawała jednak pytań. Przyjęła rzeczywistość taką, jaka była.

Carol postanowiła spróbować załatwić to, po co tu przyszła.

\- Czy byłaby pani w stanie odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań? – spytała.

\- Niespecjalnie – mruknęła po angielsku Alice. – Nie mam na to siły.

\- Ja mogę tłumaczyć na angielski, jeśli chcesz – zaproponowała Kate. – Chyba, że nie masz w ogóle ochoty na rozmowę.

Alice zgodziła się.

W ciągu kolejnych kilku minut Carol dowiedziała się, że Alice kiedyś hodowała myszki i chomiki, jadła warzywa z supermarketu (choć zdarzały się też z przydomowego ogródka), została dwukrotnie żywicielem kleszczy (bez objawów późniejszej choroby i rumienia) i czasami cmokała domowego kota w nos i „czółko".

Na niektóre pytania Alice odpowiadała samodzielnie po angielsku, ale większość tłumaczyła jej kuzynka. Przez ten czas ujawnił się całkiem niezły humor pacjentki, która zaczęła odczuwać ulgę na myśl, że KTOŚ już wiedział, co jej było i że dało się to leczyć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypis sztuk 1:  
> * House na wózku jako nastolatek – aluzja do biografii Hugh (jako siedemnastolatek, popisując się przed dziewczyną – jak twierdził – spadł z motocykla). Jego praca w Londynie: oba kawałki sponsorował motyw „Autorka nie mogła się powstrzymać".  
> I tak, Alice i Kate są Polkami. Kate jest fizjonomicznie oparta na mojej kuzynce, która jest wysoka, chuda, w czasie mojego pisania tego fika rzeczywiście mieszkała w USA i właściwie nie mamy ze sobą kontaktu.


	12. Chapter 12

Przy barowym stoliku nadal trwało maglowanie diagnosty. House znosił to całkiem nieźle. W przerwach między pytaniami Richardsa nie okazywał zniecierpliwienia i chęci ucieczki. Bądź co bądź, szanował i lubił profesora, który teraz zwyczajnie nadrabiał stare zaległości w kontaktach z byłym podopiecznym.

\- Dlaczego recenzowałeś mi artykuły? Co miałeś z dowiadywania się, jak prowadziłem swoją karierę? – spytał cicho House, wpatrując się w powoli opróżniający się talerz zimnych już frytek.

\- Śledzenie twojej kariery było niejednokrotnie znacznie ciekawsze od wyników prowadzonych przeze mnie badań. – Richards uśmiechnął się.

House prychnął.

\- Wiedziałem, że jest z ciebie materiał na dobrego medyka – mówił profesor. – Byłeś dzieciakiem, ale dało się łatwo zauważyć, że trafiłeś na zawód dla siebie. Potem wywalili cię z uczelni...

\- Zdarza się najlepszym.

Richards nie dał sobie przerwać.

\- ... byłem ciekaw, jak z tego wybrniesz. Jak dla mnie całkiem nieźle ci poszło. – Richards uśmiechnął się ojcowsko.

Znał się na ludziach nie gorzej od House'a. Nawet lepiej. Przez tamte trzy wspólnie przepracowane miesiące zdołał odczytać emocje, jakich młody Greg oczekiwał w stosunku do siebie. Chociaż House nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, a Richards nie powiedziałby tego głośno, chodziło tu głównie o akceptację. Profesor – wtedy doktor – mógł mu dać tylko namiastkę tego, co wtedy studentowi medycyny było najbardziej potrzebne. A student medycyny, choć wyraźnie zdolny i wykazujący cechy powołania, żył w przeświadczeniu, że popełnia błąd, że jego nie powinno tam być. Praktykant w pomarańczowych trampkach nie oczekiwał jednak akceptacji Richardsa, tylko kogoś innego. Profesor wiedział, kogo, tylko nie wiedział, dlaczego. Nadal jednak próbował nieco podbudować brakującą pewność siebie przyszłego chama i egoisty. I genialnego diagnosty w jednej osobie.

House wciąż wpatrywał się w swoje frytki i nic nie mówił. Na jego twarzy dało się odczytać przebiegające miliony myśli.

\- Co to jest? – spytał Richards, wskazując plastikowe opakowanie, z którego House w pewnym momencie wyciągnął i połknął jedną tabletkę.

\- Póki co, moi najlepsi przyjaciele – odparł House, pokazując mu etykietkę z nazwą leku – Vicodin – i jego nazwiskiem.

\- Póki co? Czym będą później? Przekleństwem?

\- Być może – rzekł Greg, mając jednak co innego na myśli.

Kolejną ciszę przerwał piskliwy sygnał telefonu komórkowego House'a.

\- Doktor Cuddy! – zawołał radośnie Greg po odebraniu. – Jak leci? ... Na lunchu, usiłuję rozwinąć swoją teorię. – Uśmiechnął się jadowicie do Richardsa, który właśnie wyjadł mu dwie frytki.

\- I coś ci kiepsko idzie – mruknął profesor, przełykając głośno dwa kawałki ziemniaków.

\- Wszystko jest pod kontrolą – mówił House.

\- Czyją? – odparł z uśmiechem Richards, na co Greg przewrócił oczami.

\- Nikomu nie stanie się krzywda, obiecuję – odpowiedział House na kolejne pytanie szefowej.

\- Uff. – Richards starł wyimaginowany pot z czoła.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki dowcipny? – spytał go House, zakrywając dłonią mikrofon telefonu.

\- Od kiedy tłumaczysz się kobiecie niższej od ciebie o trzydzieści centymetrów? – odparł Richards w coraz lepszym humorze.

\- Wzrost nie zawsze się liczy – mruknął House, słuchając tyrady Cuddy.

\- Kobieta ma pewnie większe jaja... – zaczął Richards, ale podskoczył, potraktowany ostrym kopnięciem zdrowej nogi House'a.

\- Muszę kończyć – przerwał szefowej House i bez dalszego tłumaczenia się rozłączyć rozmowę. – Zadowolony?

\- Od kiedy ja tu mam jakieś znaczenie? – Richards uniósł dłonie w geście poddania.

\- Jak ja za tym tęskniłem... – znów przewrócił oczami House.

\- No dobra. Oberwałem kopniakiem od gościa, który uważa mnie za swojego guru, to tym razem niech mi gość opowie o pacjentce, której chce zrobić krzywdę – uśmiechnął się Richards i pochylił się w stronę House'a ze sztucznym zainteresowaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

* * *

Carol i Jonathan wychodzili z sali Alice nie do końca usatysfakcjonowani rezultatem rozmowy.

\- Czyli z tego wszystkiego wychodzą nam jako możliwe bruceloza, borelioza, tularemia... – mówiła Carol, przeglądając notatki.

\- Toksoplazmoza... – dodał cicho Jonathan.

\- Laborantka będzie zachwycona. – Westchnęła Carol.

\- Ona nie ma być zadowolona, to my mamy diagnozę do postawienia – zdenerwował się Miller. – Im dłużej to trwa, tym większe ryzyko, że na koniec oberwiemy od House'a solidnego kopa w tyły. Najłatwiej by było dać do laboratorium solidną próbkę i kazać wykazać cokolwiek.

\- Może i najłatwiej, ale wcale nie najszybciej. Tak czy siak, już pytałam dowodzącą laborantkę o taką możliwość i nie da się. Laborantka jest strasznie drażliwa, syczała coś o kulejącym sukinsynu, który z kaprysu zawalił ją robotą. Daje tylko wynik pozytywny lub negatywny na jednoznacznie zadane pytania. Jedno naraz.

\- Przecież nie siedzi tam sama. Ma cały zespół do szarpania.

\- A kto ją tam wie. House ją wkurzył i kobieta nie chce współpracować. – Carol wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To od czego zaczynamy?

\- Osobiście zastanowiłabym się bliżej nad tularemią – zaproponowała Carol.

\- Nie było wrzodziejącej zmiany na skórze, z której można by zrobić serologię. – Jonathan zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tak samo przy boreliozie niekoniecznie musi występować rumień – odgryzła się Carol w drodze do pokoju lekarskiego.

\- Wiesz co? – Miller zatrzymał się na środku korytarza. – Byłoby szybciej, gdybyśmy sami zrobili te badania laboratoryjne. Mamy listę możliwości i już znamy podstawy do działania. Nie musimy oglądać się na złośliwą laborantkę.

Doktor Dube również stanęła w miejscu i zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- OK. Chodźmy. I tak lepiej, żeby House nas tu nie zastał.

* * *

\- Czemu ty to robisz? – spytał House, opierając głowę w dłoniach. – Całość sprawy zajęłaby góra dziesięć minut, a siedzimy tu już prawie trzy godziny.

\- Nudzi mi się – odparł Richards radośnie. – Jak nie masz rodziny albo stałej partnerki, to gorzkniejesz i zaczynasz wkurzać ludzi dookoła.

House uniósł wzrok i obdarował profesora nienawistnym spojrzeniem stalowych oczu.

\- W Princeton General na pewno już osiągnąłeś swój cel. Wszyscy są równo wkurzeni.

Jak na komendę odezwał się telefon Richardsa.

\- Richards – rzucił profesor do mikrofonu po odebraniu. – Jestem zajęty. ... Mówiłem, że dam znać w drodze. ... Nie wiem, kiedy. Domyślam się, że czekają, skoro sami mnie zaprosili. Mam ważniejsze sprawy.

\- Nieprawda – mruknął House, odwdzięczając się za komentarze do jego rozmowy z Cuddy.

Profesor rzucił mu lekko poirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Mogę wcale nie przyjeżdżać – rzucił do słuchawki. – Nie wiem, co masz im powiedzieć. Mów, co chcesz.

\- Jak choćby to, że profesor zgodnie z krążącymi plotkami jest nadętym dupkiem, wolącym męczyć byłego studenta, zamiast załatwić sprawę szybko i zrobić to, do czego w sumie sam się zobowiązał – znów wtrącił pod nosem House.

Richards w tym czasie zakończył rozmowę.

\- Znam swoją wartość i do nikogo nie będę się dostosowywał – odparł.

\- Taki jesteś wspaniałomyślny? Teraz już wiem, kto mnie nauczył uprawy ego, żeby się ładnie rozrosło i stało się wrzodem na tyłku wszystkich!

\- Byłeś bardzo pilnym uczniem.

\- Najwyraźniej sposób prowadzenia zajęć o hodowaniu ego sprzyjał zapamiętywaniu.

\- No dobra. Czemu podejrzewasz interakcję z taklimycyną jako przyczynę anemii u pacjentki tego twojego kumpla, Wilsona? Do leczenia wspomnianej białaczki jest używany koktajl leków chemioterapeutycznych. Taklimycyna jest tylko jednym ze składników.

\- Tylko taklimycyna w oficjalnym spisie interakcji nie ma zapisanej jednoznacznej informacji na ten temat – odparł spokojnie i pewnie House. Nie nagabywałby Richardsa, gdyby nie musiał. Wiedział, że profesor prowadził badania w tym kierunku, jednak mimo usilnych starań nie zdołał znaleźć ewentualnych wyników.

Anna Mitchell jednak skądś musiała mieć dane, które pozwoliły jej zaryzykować własnym życiem dla wyciągnięcia od Wilsona odszkodowania za błąd w sztuce lekarskiej. House najpierw wolał poznać odpowiedź na pytanie „Co?", a „Dlaczego?" rozpracować później.

Richards zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Mogę ci powiedzieć, co myślę na temat powodów, dla których tu siedzisz i dajesz się maglować? – spytał nagle.

\- Zdołałbym cię powstrzymać? – House spojrzał na profesora z nikłą nadzieją.

\- Nie.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać – westchnął Greg.

\- Myślę, że manipulujesz.

House zamrugał oczami. Sam miał skłonność do rzucania w eter różne metafory i skróty myślowe, ale jego skromnym zdaniem Richards przesadził.

\- Rodzisz się w wojskowej rodzinie, w której uczą cię bezwzględnej samodzielności i braku zaufania do ludzi, choć armia to w dużym stopniu działanie grupowe – mówił profesor, prawidłowo odczytując przygłupawy wyraz twarzy swojej ofiary. – I wyrastasz na mizantropa, ale w pewnym momencie dostrzegasz, że coś we wpojonych ci zasadach było nie tak. Człowiek jest mimo wszystko stworzeniem stadnym i w samotności czuje się źle. Masz dar obserwacji, więc obserwujesz zachowanie ludzi i uczysz się zachowywać jak oni, by być bardziej do nich podobnym. Ale wbity ci do głowy brak zaufania jest silniejszy, więc się nie zmieniasz, ale zaczynasz manipulować. Twoje dobre intencje są nieszczere, ale tak musi być, jeśli nie chcesz być kompletnie samotny. Bo nie chcesz, musisz mieć ludzi dookoła siebie. Nie jesteś w stanie znieść kolejnego nudnego, samotnego wieczoru po kilku latach życia w szczęśliwym związku.

\- Twierdzisz, że moja pomoc Wilsonowi to manipulacja?

\- A nie? Masz w tym swój cel. Jesteś w stanie pokazać ludzką twarz, jeśli będziesz miał z tego korzyść większą, niż poniesione koszty. Ratowanie kariery to twój sposób na pokazanie, że tobie zależy, ale masz głównie na celu zniewolenie faceta, który jest na pierwszy rzut oka jedynym człowiekiem, który jest w stanie wytrzymać z tobą dłużej, niż pół godziny.

\- Czyli ponieważ siedzisz tu od trzech godzin, z tobą jest coś tym bardziej nie tak?

\- Ja ciebie nauczyłem uprawy ego, nie? Muszę być nietenteges.

House uśmiechnął się. Kiedy się poznali, Richards miał niewiele ponad czterdzieści lat – jak Greg obecnie. Ale który z nich w tym wieku był bardziej zdziwaczały... House na usprawiedliwienie swojego powolnego tetryczenia miał życie z przewlekłym bólem i kalectwem. Richards takiej wymówki nie miał. On był onkologiem całą swoją duszą i całym sercem. Onkologiem i niczym ponadto.

\- Jeszcze jedno pytanie i dostaniesz to, czego chcesz – rzekł nagle Richards, cicho, nie patrząc Gregowi w oczy.

House nie wstrzymał oddechu. Wpatrywał się w twarz profesora, przeczuwając silny cios.

\- Co zaszło między tobą a twoim ojcem? – padło straszne pytanie.

I dopiero w tym momencie House się poważnie i ostatecznie wkurzył.

Richards wiedział, że Greg nienawidził ojca. W drugim roku praktyk Grega z profesorem, państwo House w drodze do Nowego Jorku postanowili odwiedzić syna. Greg o tym wiedział i przez cały dzień usilnie starał się znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, uniemożliwiające mu spotkanie z rodzicami. John House jako porządny wojskowy potrafił jednak wytropić syna i wieczorem cała trójka wpadła na siebie na korytarzu oddziału onkologii. Richards obserwował powitanie z bezpiecznej odległości. O ile Greg czule i z uśmiechem odnosił się do matki, nie zdołał ukryć dystansu wobec ojca. Pan House zresztą to uczucie odwzajemniał. Niby nic, ale dla dobrego obserwatora ta mała scenka była bardzo wymowna. Richards jako obserwator genialny odczytał być może znacznie więcej, niż powinien. Niż House by chciał.

A czterdziestodwuletni Gregory House był w stanie znieść gadanie przez trzy godziny o wszelkich możliwych duperelach. Ale nie o jego ojcu. Nawet, jeśli ceną była kariera jego „kumpla".

\- Pieprz się – warknął, wstał i ruszył w stronę widocznego za drzewami parku szpitala.

\- Penicylina – usłyszał nagle za sobą.

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił do spokojnego profesora.

\- Co? – spytał.

\- Penicylina reaguje z taklimycyną, wywołując anemię hemolityczną – wyjaśnił profesor.

House stał tych kilka kroków od barowego stolika, wpatrując się przenikliwym spojrzeniem w Richardsa, jakby próbował odgadnąć jego intencje.

\- Jakaś konkretna penicylina? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Najlepiej krystaliczna. Musi zostać przyjęta podczas wlewu taklimycyny. Prawdopodobieństwo wywołania anemii wynosi około osiemdziesięciu procent.

House milczał przez kilka sekund.

\- Czemu nigdzie nie było o tym mowy?

\- Bo dopiero jutro ukaże się artykuł na ten temat – uśmiechnął się Richards.

House myślał przez kolejnych kilka sekund.

\- Skoro oficjalnie nikt nie ma prawa wiedzieć o tym działaniu ubocznym, skąd Mitchell miała takie dane?

Richards uśmiechnął się szeroko i radośnie.

\- W wąskich kręgach onkologów mogło się to rozejść pocztą pantoflową. Na twoim miejscu pogrzebałbym w biografii tej pacjentki. Założę się, że dojdziesz między innymi do tego, że kobieta nie zawsze nazywała się Anna Mitchell, a w którymś ze swoich poprzednich wcieleń była farmaceutką albo lekarzem.

House wciąż wpatrywał się w profesora, ale nie widział jego twarzy. Myślał, intensywnie myślał, elementy układanki składały się w jedno, pojawiały się nowe pytania, ale jedna rzecz wysuwała się na pierwszy plan: wielki, czerwony, rozświetlony jak neon napis: „JASNA CHOLERA, MIAŁEM RACJĘ!".

\- House – odezwał się cicho profesor. – To może ci się przydać. – Podał diagnoście niewielką wizytówkę. Greg zerknął na treść kartonika: był to dostęp do krajowej bazy informacji o chorobach nowotworowych.

\- Ta pacjentka... – zaczął Richards, chcąc wyjaśnić, po co mu to daje.

\- ... najprawdopodobniej wiedziała, na co jest chora, kiedy przyszła do mnie. Wierzyła, że ją zdiagnozuję i skieruję do Wilsona – dokończył House. – Dzięki – rzekł i ruszył całkiem raźnym krokiem do PPTH, odprowadzany ciepłym, piwnym spojrzeniem dawnego nauczyciela.


	13. Chapter 13

Kiedy House dotarł do szpitala, był już po rozmowie telefonicznej z Cuddy, której szybko streścił najważniejsze fragmenty rozmowy z jego „konsultantem", którego nazwiska nie wyjawił. Polecił też przygotowanie odpowiednich formalności do przekazania jednej z próbek krwi Anny Mitchell do neutralnego laboratorium - tej, w której stwierdzono anemię hemolityczną, więc została pobrana możliwie szybko po powstaniu związku, będącego przyczyną całego zamieszania. Chociaż szefowa była zła, że lekarz zniknął bez słowa na kilka godzin, zdołała wyczuć u niego podekscytowanie i pośpiech. Czekała na niego w głównym holu szpitala, ale została dość bezceremonialnie zignorowana w drodze do windy. House raczył ją obdarować jedynie uniesionym do góry kciukiem. To musiało jej na razie wystarczyć.

W pokoju lekarskim jego oddziału czekało na niego kilka wyników badań przeprowadzonych na jego zlecenie przez laborantkę. Jak się spodziewał, nie były rewelacyjne. Próbek było siedem, wyników na razie cztery. Dwa zostały podsumowane słowem „szczególnie wątpliwe", jedno „wątpliwe, ale pozytywne", ostatnie było zdecydowanie pozytywne i właśnie to podobało mu się najmniej. House ogólnie nie wiązał z nimi wielkich nadziei: miały tylko na celu wykazanie, że Anna Mitchell i jemu utrudniała pracę, że to całe jej zgłoszenie się do PPTH było polowaniem na Wilsona, a nie przypadkowym czy jednorazowym wybrykiem.

Kiedy House zszedł do laboratorium z tym najmniej satysfakcjonującym go wynikiem, zastał swoich stażystów kręcących się między mikroskopami, wirówkami, cieplarkami i innym sprzętem.

\- Możecie mi powiedzieć, co tu robicie? – spytał, kiedy Carol o mało co na niego nie weszła.

\- Próbujemy postawić diagnozę – wydukała nieco przestraszona stażystka, ale szybko odzyskała pewność siebie. – Przez pana laborantka nie chciała zrobić kilku badań jednocześnie, więc sami się za to zabraliśmy.

\- Ja domyślałem się diagnozy wczoraj wieczorem, potwierdziła się dziś rano. Nie róbcie więcej badań, wszystko, co jest wam potrzebne, jest na górze – stwierdził.

\- Ale... – zaczął Miller, przerywając dodawanie odczynnika do trzymanej w dłoni probówki.

\- Jazda na górę! – warknął House, na co stażyści grzecznie zostawili wszystko na stołach i czym prędzej podreptali w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

House spojrzał na próbkę, którą Jonathan badał osobno, wyraźnie w tajemnicy przed Carol. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy po kilku sekundach pojawił się wynik – pozytywny. Próbka była podpisana.

\- Biedny Miller – mruknął House. – A ty – zwrócił się do laborantki, kręcącej się nieco z tyłu. – zamiast po prostu powiedzieć, że zabroniłem robić kilka badań jednocześnie, skorzystałaś z okazji, żeby mnie obsmarować i dać im odczuć twoją władzę nad sobą.

\- Nie mogłam się powstrzymać – uśmiechnęła się kierowniczka laboratorium, sprawdzając stan swojej wirówki.

\- Mam pytanie: czy wynik w tym badaniu jest pozytywny dlatego, że naprawdę aż tyle tego związku było w niewielkiej, starej próbce krwi, czy źródło może być inne? – rzekł House, pokazując jej zabrany z góry wydruk.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na treść kartki, po chwili myślenia westchnęła.

\- Tak myślałem – podsumował House. – Musisz przebadać jeszcze te próbki – polecił, podając jej kolejną instrukcję. Ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Jakie Wilson ma szanse? – zawołała za nim dziewczyna, nie wyrażająca pretensji wobec kolejnego dużego zlecenia.

House odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem, że ktoś śmie w niego wątpić.

\- Ogromne – odparł. – Fajnie, cały szpital na mnie liczy – mruknął do siebie, zadrżał z podekscytowania i wyszedł, żegnany uśmiechem laborantki.

* * *

Cuddy zastała House'a na dość intensywnym przeszukiwaniu treści zawartych w internecie, zaś jego pomocników na studiowaniu podręczników i karty pacjentki.

\- Zostawiłeś swoich stażystów z dość trudnym przypadkiem – rzekła, podchodząc bliżej zawalonego zabawkami biurka diagnosty.

\- Nie, to swój przypadek zostawiłem z dość trudnymi stażystami – odparł House, nie przerywając pracy. Zmrużył oczy, kiedy w bazie chorób nowotworowych natrafił na coś ciekawego. Zapisał sobie na kartce numer telefonu i kontynuował poszukiwania. – Zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać nad zatrudnieniem kogoś bardziej doświadczonego.

\- Daj znać, jak podejmiesz decyzję. Na razie byłabym niezmiernie wdzięczna, jeśli skoncentrujesz się na ratowaniu Wilsona.

\- A co będzie, jak już go uratuję? – spytał House, przerywając swoje zadanie i odwracając się w stronę szefowej.

\- Zastanowię się – odparła z wahaniem Cuddy, widząc, że błękitne spojrzenie diagnosty niekoniecznie koncentruje się na jej twarzy.

\- Gdybym tylko wiedział, co twoja bluzka chciała przez to powiedzieć... – stwierdził House z rozmarzeniem w głosie i nagle wszystko było jasne.

\- Przestaniesz? – oburzyła się Cuddy, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Ostatnio coraz częściej zdarzały mu się odzywki tego typu.

\- Nie. Hyhy. – House wyszczerzył zęby w radosnym uśmiechu.

Cuddy tylko westchnęła.

\- Dlaczego pozwoliłam ci wziąć w swoje ręce los jednego z najważniejszych lekarzy w tym szpitalu?

\- Bo jestem jedynym frajerem, który się sam do tego zgłosił – odparł poważnie House. – Mówiłem, że będzie dobrze i dotrzymam słowa. Jedyne, co jest mi teraz potrzebne, to dostęp do sieci i święty spokój. Więc idź już sobie z łaski swojej.

\- Tak dla twojej informacji, wstępne przesłuchanie zaczyna się jutro o dziesiątej, w naszej sali konferencyjnej na pierwszym piętrze – rzekła Cuddy w drodze do wyjścia.

\- Od kiedy przesłuchania robi się na gruncie jeszcze-nie-oskarżonego? – zdziwił się House.

\- Od kiedy doktor Gaviola napisał oświadczenie, że stan pacjentki wyklucza jej przemieszczanie i poprosił sędzię i adwokata pacjentki o stawienie się u nas.

House uśmiechnął się.

\- Zaczynam lubić tego faceta – stwierdził i wrócił do pracy.

* * *

To, że House jeździł rozsypującym się gruchotem wcale nie oznaczało, że nie umiał korzystać ze zdobyczy techniki. Przez długie godziny rozwijał teorie podpowiedziane mu przez Richardsa – szukał poprzednich tożsamości Anny Mitchell. Cały pomysł wydał mu się wprawdzie dość szalony i mocno naciągany, ale w jego specyficznym zawodzie prawdopodobieństwo zetknięcia się z szalonym rozwiązaniem było całkiem wysokie. Nigdy niczego nie odrzucał, jeśli nie miał dowodu, że dana opcja jest absolutnie niemożliwa.

Kiedy więc w bazie chorób nowotworowych zetknął się z przypadkiem białaczki tego samego rodzaju, co u pacjentki Wilsona, bez podjętego leczenia, serce zabiło w nim szybciej. Szybko dowiedział się, gdzie (Nowy Jork) i przez kogo owa pacjentka była leczona, po czym zadzwonił do centrali odpowiedniego szpitala i poprosił o połączenie z odpowiednim lekarzem.

\- Słucham.

\- Greg House, diagnostyka Szpitala Klinicznego Princeton-Plainsboro – wyrecytował szybko diagnosta. – Leczył pan niedawno niejaką Sarę Yaitanes – odczytał ze ściągawki trzymanej w dłoni. – Mam tu pacjentkę z tym samym nowotworem, ale też komplikacjami przy leczeniu, dlatego byłbym wdzięczny za jakieś informacje o specyfice postępowania w takich przypadkach.

Nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby zdradzać rzeczywisty powód dzwonienia.

\- Wątpię, czy zdołam panu pomóc, bo pacjentka wypisała się ze szpitala przed pierwszą sesją chemii z taklimycyną – odrzekł sceptycznie lekarz po drugiej stronie.

\- Było w niej coś szczególnego? Pozamedycznie? – spytał ostrożnie House. Wiedział, że jego rozmówcę może zdziwić to pytanie, z drugiej strony liczył na to, że będzie on chętny do zwierzeń. - Wszystko może mi pomóc.

\- Tak między nami? – usłyszał.

\- Absolutnie.

\- Dużo kasy niewiadomego pochodzenia – rzekł nieco ciszej nowojorski onkolog. – Poza tym i jej ucieczką przed leczeniem wszystko było w przedziale normy.

\- OK., dzięki. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Czy ten rodzaj białaczki można wywołać, kombinując za bardzo z lekami?

\- Zależy, jakimi.

\- Czyli tak? – House zdołał ukryć podekscytowanie w głosie. Uwielbiał, kiedy wszystko układało się po jego myśli.

\- Byle czym się tego nie da zrobić. Trzeba mieć dostęp do odpowiedniej kombinacji leków mielotoksycznych* i wiedzy. W przypadku posiadania jednego i drugiego wywoływanie rzadkiej i trudnej do leczenia białaczki zakrawa jednak na skrajny idiotyzm.

\- Można mieć dużą wiedzę i być idiotą – mruknął House, ale lekarz po drugiej stronie usłyszał.

\- Trzeba mieć też powód.

\- To by się znalazło bez trudu – parsknął House. – Na przykład możliwość dorobienia się dużej kasy. Dzięki – zakończył i rozłączył się.

Jego podstawy do sądzenia, że Sarah Yaitanes trzy miesiące temu stała się Anną Mitchell, znacząco się umocniły.

Ale i ta teoria nadal wymagała rozwinięcia.

* * *

House nienawidził powracać myślami do czasów, kiedy jeszcze nie był kaleką. Bywały wtedy szczęśliwe chwile, ale za każdym razem narastała w nim frustracja i złość na niesprawiedliwość tego świata.

Czasami jednak trzeba było choć przelotnie odświeżyć stare znajomości.

\- Cześć, Simon – rzekł do słuchawki. – Greg House. Mam sprawę.

\- Greg! Kopę lat. Gdzie się podziałeś dwa lata temu? Brakuje nam ciebie na boisku.

\- Przepisałem się na baseballa dla kalek bez nogi – odparł House. Simona znał z boiska i sobotnich meczów. Pewnej soboty wolał pójść ze Stacy na minigolfa... i więcej już nie zagrał. – Muszę ciebie wykorzystać do niecnych celów.

\- Zrobimy komuś psikusa? Ja zawsze chętnie! – wykrzyknął wesoło Simon. I pomyśleć, że był kilka lat starszy od House'a.

\- Musisz dla mnie dogłębnie sprawdzić dwa nazwiska, prawdopodobnie jednej osoby. Sarah Yaitanes i Anna Mitchell – podał opis i numer swojego faksu. – Przefaksuj mi do szpitala wszystko, co znajdziesz.

\- Na kiedy to potrzebujesz?

\- Jutro, dziesiąta trzydzieści przed południem.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza.

\- Pogięło cię?

House był przygotowany na sceptycyzm starego kumpla.

\- Stawiam lunch w sobotę.

Simon dobrze znał zapał Grega przy wydawaniu na kogoś swojej kasy. Taka okazja może się nie powtórzyć.

\- Grecka knajpa w centrum – rzekł.

\- Nie przeginaj – skrzywił się House. Znał tę restaurację. Tam się zabierało dziewczyny na wytworne randki, a nie starych kumpli na zwykły lunch.

\- Na czym ci bardziej zależy? Kasie za lunch czy tych informacjach?

Greg przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się – odparł i rozłączył się.

Simon był emerytowanym detektywem, ale każdą możliwość odnowienia znajomości ze swoimi źródłami przyjmował z entuzjazmem. House zaś znał jego skuteczność i nie wątpił, że doszuka się czegoś ciekawego.

Ale zadanie samego House'a jeszcze nie zostało wykonane.

* * *

Kiedy Greg koło północy wszedł do pokoju lekarskiego, zastał Carol niemal leżącą na stole, nadal przeglądającą materiały dotyczące Alice. Razem z Millerem nie wpadli na żaden przełomowy pomysł.

\- Gdzie Miller? – spytał House.

\- Poszedł do domu – wymamrotała Carol, nie patrząc na szefa.

\- Mądry dzieciak. – House pokiwał głową.

Sekundę później od potylicy Carol odbiła się czerwona piłka do softballa. Podsypiająca stażystka podskoczyła z zaskoczenia.

\- Jazda do domu – polecił House po wdzięcznym złapaniu piłki. – Oboje macie się stawić o ósmej rano.

Carol bez słowa wstała i wyszła.

* * *

Gdzieś w głębi domu rozległ się piskliwy sygnał z cyfrowego zegarka, ogłaszający godzinę trzecią w nocy. W sypialni państwa Wilsonów panowała ciemność, odpowiednia dla później pory. Julie Wilson spała na boku, przytulona do męża, z ramieniem przerzuconym przez jego pierś.

James Wilson nie spał. Wpatrywał się w plamę światła, która przebijała się przez zasłony w oknie i lądowała na suficie. Chciał myśleć, ale nie mógł, bo myśli biegły zbyt szybko i chaotycznie. Chciał spać, ale nie zdołał zasnąć.

\- Chcę, żebyś tam była – rzekł nagle w przestrzeń.

\- Hmm? – mruknęła Julie, zmieniając lekko pozycję.

\- Chcę, żebyś przyszła na wstępne przesłuchanie – wyjaśnił.

\- Po co?

\- Moja kariera się skończy, nie chcę być wtedy sam.

\- Och, przestań – mruknęła sennie Julie. – Twoja szefowa przecież mówiła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Może ma jakiś plan ratunkowy.

\- Niby jaki?

\- Nie wiem. Powinieneś ją zapytać.

\- Będziesz tam? Julie? Proszę.

\- Jak chcesz. Śpij – mruknęła i odwróciła się tyłem do męża.

Jima to jednak niespecjalnie pocieszyło.

* * *

Gregory House też nie spał.

Dla Jima Wilsona była to noc przed wyrokiem oznaczającym być może koniec kariery. Dla Grega House'a natomiast – setek wykonanych telefonów, przejrzanych stron internetowych, miligramów czystej kofeiny w litrach wypitej kawy; setek myśli, wątpliwości, czy się uda, nerwów i wspomnień.

Była to noc nieprzerwanej walki o sprawiedliwość. Walki, którą Greg House postanowił wygrać – w imieniu pewnego młodego onkologa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy:  
> * leki mielotoksyczne – uszkadzające szpik kostny.


	14. Dzień czwarty

Kiedy o ósmej rano Carol Dube stawiła się w miejscu pracy, zastała swojego kolegę, Jonathana Millera, na dość bezmyślnej zabawie w pchełki na stole w pokoju lekarskim, zaś szefa na siedzeniu na podłodze jego biura i odbijaniu kauczukowej piłeczki od ściany. House nie zareagował na ciche „dzień dobry" lekarki. Atmosfera na diagnostyce była jednak nie tyle senna, co zmęczona.

Carol położyła torbę i żakiet na krześle przy stole i podeszła do białej tablicy. Na stronie dotyczącej Alice widniała niezmieniona lista niespecyficznych objawów. Carol postanowiła dopisać „pozytywna reakcja na sulfonamidy". Obróciła tablicę na drugą stronę, która była zapisana drobnym druczkiem, urozmaiconym kolorowymi strzałkami i wykrzyknikami.

\- Szef miał pracowitą noc – mruknęła stażystka. – Wymyśliłeś coś? – spytała swojego kolegę, ponownie koncentrując się na objawach ich pacjentki.

\- Przy takiej liście nie da się nic wymyślić – odrzekł Jonathan. – Mówiłem szefowi, że głównymi podejrzanymi są tularemia i borelioza ze względu na te ukąszenia kleszcza, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszałem, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ktoś z nas wyleci. Potraktuj to jak ultimatum.

Odgłosy odbijania piłki od ściany nagle ucichły, ktoś w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu stęknął ciężko. Carol podeszła do ekspresu i zaczęła nalewać sobie kawy, ale usłyszała zachrypnięty głos szefa:

\- Nie radzę, chyba że chcesz, żeby ci gałki oczne wyleciały z oczodołów.

\- Kawowa zupa – wyjaśnił Jonathan, który najwyraźniej miał za sobą próbę sporządzonego przez szefa płynu. Carol z ciekawości zamieszała zawartość kubka i niewiele brakowało, a łyżeczka sama by utrzymywała pionową pozycję.

\- Fajnie – orzekła, nastawiła wodę w czajniku elektrycznym w celu rozcieńczenia „kawowej zupy". House nalał sobie jej pełny kubek i wrócił do odbijania piłki od ściany swojego biura.

* * *

Kiedy około dziesiątej dziesięć doktor Cuddy przechodziła koło pokoju lekarskiego diagnostyki, dwoje stażystów nadal siedziało przy stole, spoglądali tylko na siebie z pewnym wahaniem, jakby zrobili coś, czego nie powinni. House natomiast krążył po swoim biurze, niedawno przebrany w świeższe ciuchy z „awaryjnej" torby i z włosami jeszcze mokrymi po prysznicu. Chociaż diagnosta bardzo się starał, żeby nie było po nim widać zmęczenia po nieprzespanej nocy, Lisa łatwo się domyśliła, że jeszcze kilka takich dni i mężczyzna będzie zasypiał na stojąco. Był lekko rozdygotany po olbrzymiej dawce kofeiny, przygarbiony, chudą twarz miał poszarzałą nie tylko z powodu trzydniowego zarostu, błękitne oczy podkrążone, w chwili obecnej zamyślone. Cuddy widywała go już w podobnym stanie, zawsze przywoływała ten obrazek, kiedy ktoś w jej obecności oskarżał House'a, że nie zależy mu na pacjentach. Nie myślała jednak, że diagnosta aż tak zaangażuje się w powierzone mu zadanie pomocy Wilsonowi. Zaskoczyło ją to, tak samo fakt, że House w ogóle był jeszcze na swoim oddziale.

\- House, oni już zaczęli! – rzekła z oburzeniem pani dyrektor, wchodząc do biura Grega.

\- Nie mam jeszcze nic do powiedzenia – odparł House, gestem ręki wskazując faks po drugiej stronie ściany. – Najważniejszy dowód jeszcze nie dotarł. Ma być o w pół do jedenastej.

\- Jeśli sędzia do tej pory skończy przesłuchanie, cały wysiłek pójdzie praktycznie na marne. Zejdź na dół i przygotuj ich na to, że później dasz swój wykład. Stażyści przyniosą ci wyniki czy na cokolwiek tam czekasz. Tylko idź. Teraz, House – poleciła z naciskiem.

House tylko skinął głową, wykrzyknął do stażystów swoje polecenia i ruszył w stronę windy.

* * *

Wilson się bał. Jego wiara w swoją niewinność w ciągu ostatniej doby znacząco zmalała. W ogóle przestawał mieć nadzieję, że wszystko się dobrze skończy, choć nie było to związane z osobą jego obrońcy. Rolę tę pełnił radca prawny szpitala, Arthur Dalley, a nie osobno wynajęty prawnik, przez co Wilson mógł mieć wątpliwości co do jego skuteczności. Kiedy przyznał się mu do upadku nadziei, adwokat spojrzał na niego spode łba i rzekł przez zaciśnięte zęby: „W takim razie lepiej w ogóle się nie odzywaj".

Siedział więc teraz przy długim boku stołu w sali konferencyjnej z radcą po jednej, zaś ze swoją żoną po drugiej stronie. Anna Mitchell ze swoim prawnikiem - niejakim Clarkiem Rolstonem - siedziała naprzeciwko, natomiast sędzia – stateczna kobieta po pięćdziesiątce – zajmowała miejsce na szczycie, zwrócona do drzwi.

Obecnie trwała dość stanowcza dyskusja. Głos oficjalnie miał prawnik Mitchell, ale adwokat Wilsona często się wtrącał, niepowstrzymywany przez nikogo.

\- ... popisał się skrajną nieodpowiedzialnością, bez odpowiednich badań podając lek, który mógł doprowadzić do stanu zagrożenia życia – mówił Rolston.

\- Ale nie doprowadził – rzekł Dalley. – Poza tym, reakcja pani Mitchell była unikatowa i niemożliwa do przewidzenia. Doktor Wilson zna działanie omawianego leku i był przygotowany na typowe reakcje niepożądane. Anemia hemolityczna do takich się z całą pewnością nie zalicza.

\- Nie jest zatem też powikłaniem, o którym doktor Wilson mógł poinformować i o które nie mielibyśmy prawa mieć pretensji – znów odezwał się adwokat Mitchell. – Według poproszonego o opinię biegłego błąd leży wyłącznie po stronie doktora Wilsona, który mógł temu zapobiec. Dziwi zatem jego nieostrożność, zwłaszcza, że przejął on leczenie mojej klientki od doktora House'a, z którym sąsiaduje gabinetami i który to doktor House, jako szpitalny diagnosta, z całą pewnością poinformował doktora Wilsona o niezwykłych działaniach niepożądanych leków, ujawniających się u mojej klientki.

Nagle wszyscy w sali podskoczyli, kiedy ktoś zamaszyście otworzył jednocześnie oba skrzydła drzwi i raźnym krokiem wszedł do sali.

\- O wilku mowa – mruknął pod nosem Dalley.

\- Nie wierzę, że zaczęliście beze mnie! – wykrzyknął House teatralnie oburzonym głosem. – Dzień dobry wszystkim w ten pogodny poranek. – Uśmiechnął się, stając naprzeciwko sędzi.

Sędzia obrzuciła przybyłego poirytowanym spojrzeniem. Znała intruza.

\- Doktorze House! Dawno nie miał pan żadnej sprawy o znieważenie pacjenta.

\- Sędzio Walsh. – House ukłonił się uprzejmie. – Zezwolenie na znieważanie pacjentów mam wpisane w kontrakcie, już nikt mi nie podskoczy.

Sędzia westchnęła.

\- To jest zamknięte posiedzenie – rzekła.

\- Drzwi były otwarte – zdziwił się diagnosta.

\- Chce pan coś powiedzieć?

\- Będę chciał za jakieś dwadzieścia minut.

Sędzia przyglądała mu się przez kilka sekund.

\- Po czyjej stronie się pan opowiada? – spytała w końcu.

\- Doktora Wilsona.

Anna Mitchell zakręciła się niespokojnie na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Dobrze, niech pan usiądzie – poleciła sędzia.

\- Wysoki sądzie, na wstępnym przesłuchaniu wypowiedzi osób trzecich... – Rolston zaczął protestować, ale sędzia powstrzymała go uniesieniem ręki.

\- Jeśli doktor House ma informacje, które pozwolą zakończyć tę sprawę dziś, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by je przedstawił – stwierdziła zdecydowanie.

House usadowił się na krześle niedaleko wyjścia. Wilson pochylił się do radcy prawnego i szepnął:

\- Nie wyglądasz na zaskoczonego. Wiedziałeś, że House tu przyjdzie?

\- Wszyscy od wczoraj wiedzieli. Nikt ci nie powiedział? – zdziwił się Dalley.

Wilson odwrócił się do siedzącego z tyłu diagnosty. House z zalotnym uśmiechem pomachał mu samymi palcami. Jeśli miało to doprowadzić onkologa na skraj rozpaczy, udało się nawet aż za bardzo.

House obserwował twarze obecnych, przysłuchując się kontynuowanej dyskusji prawników. Julie Wilson, siedząca obok męża, usilnie starała się ukryć niechęć wobec przebywania tutaj. Onkolog był zdecydowanie rozproszony i zdezorientowany, ale Greg domyślał się, że to przez jego obecność tutaj. Arthur Dalley, znany House'owi jako człowiek dość rozsądny i wykazujący ślady inteligencji, był spokojny, rzeczowy i pewny siebie. Wyraz twarzy Anny Mitchell łączył reakcje Wilsonów: usilnie starała się ukryć, że jest rozproszona i zdezorientowana. To tylko potwierdziło podejrzenia House'a, że jego pojawienie się mocno pomieszało jej szyki. Doskonale wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia i co się święci. Jej adwokat dalej dyskutował z obrońcą Wilsona, nie przeczuwając niebezpieczeństwa. House uśmiechnął się. Gdyby Cuddy nie była zajęta sprawami szpitala, pewnie też siedziałaby tutaj i z przejęcia obgryzała paznokcie.

House co chwilę czuł na sobie zaniepokojone spojrzenie Wilsona. Diagnosta pozostawał spokojny i nie reagował nijak na rzucane w onkologa, niesprawiedliwe oskarżenia.

W ciągu dwudziestu kolejnych minut dyskusja jednak mocno przygasła. House stwierdził ze smutkiem, że obecnie szala zwycięstwa była po stronie Mitchell. Miał wprawdzie przed sobą część dowodów, które mogłyby utrudnić Annie osiągnięcie niecnego celu, ale chciał ją ostatecznie zmiażdżyć. Więc czekał.

\- Wysoki sądzie, wnioskuję o... – zaczął Rolston, ale sędzia przerwała mu uniesieniem dłoni.

\- Doktorze House, na co tak właściwie czekamy? – spytała.

\- Na wyniki badań – odparł Greg, nie wstając.

\- Jakich badań? – zdziwił się adwokat Mitchell.

\- Głównie toksykologii próbek krwi, których dość pokaźna liczba została pobrana w czasie hospitalizacji pańskiej klientki – wyjaśnił House.

\- Nie wyrażałam zgody na żadne toksykologie – zaprotestowała Anna Mitchell.

\- Wyraziła pani zgodę na badania i leczenie, więc pani opinia o toksykologiach jest nam niepotrzebna – odparł House z jadowitym uśmiechem.

W tym momencie rozległ się odgłos otwieranych drzwi, w szparze ukazała się ruda głowa Carol.

\- Doktorze House?

House wstał.

\- Zróbcie sobie przerwę, to może potrwać kilka minut – rzekł do obecnych na sali i wyszedł.

Za drzwiami znalazł swoich stażystów i podekscytowaną kierowniczkę laboratorium, która podała mu ostatnie wyniki przeprowadzonych przez siebie badań.

\- Wyniki są jednoznaczne – rzekła. – To dobra wiadomość, prawda?

House spojrzał na wydruki.

\- Tak – odparł spokojnie, a jego dusza śpiewała. – Tak, to dobra wiadomość.

\- To wszystko leżało na faksie. Jak wychodziliśmy, nic nie wskazywało, że coś jeszcze ma dojść – odezwała się Carol, podając mu plik kartek.

House przejrzał je pobieżnie. Był tam i wynik z drugiego laboratorium, gdzie wysłał decydującą próbkę (z mile zaznaczonym słowem „POZYTYWNY"), i wypracowanie Simona na temat Anny (4 gęsto zapisane kartki A4), i kopia artykułu z prasy onkologicznej z odręcznym podpisem profesora Richardsa.

\- W porządku – stwierdził House. – Jest bardzo dobrze... – dodał ciszej. Oparł się plecami o pobliską ścianę i zaczął czytać, ale przerwał, kiedy wyczuł na sobie spojrzenia wciąż obecnych stażystów.

\- Co jest? – spytał.

\- Borelioza wyszła negatywnie – westchnął Miller. – To był nasz najcelniejszy strzał, o jakim mogliśmy pomyśleć.

Nie wiedział, że niniejszym przyznał się do przeprowadzenia zakazanych przecież badań. House podejrzewał, że kiedy poszedł pod prysznic, jego ludzie poszli z kolei na łatwiznę. Nie miał jednak czasu teraz się nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Alice miała zrobione TK z kontrastem i bez, i rezonans głowy. Wyciągnijcie z archiwum trzy reprezentatywne klisze, powieście je na negatoskopie i gapcie się w nie, dopóki nie przyjdę – polecił i wrócił do czytania.

Najbardziej interesowało go dzieło Simona. Wprawdzie sam w ciągu nocy usiłował samodzielnie przeprowadzić własne poszukiwania wcześniejszych tożsamości Anny, ale to, co przysłał mu były detektyw, zrobiło na nim wrażenie. Wydawało się, że Simon dotarł do samych korzeni, początku problemu. House czuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość i chęć zemsty.

Już kilka razy w swojej karierze, przy przyjmowaniu pacjentów w przychodni lub na oddziale spotkał się z prawdziwymi hipochondrykami lub osobami z tzw. zespołem Munchausena, które miały potrzebę bycia pod ciągłą opieką lekarzy i z tego powodu wywoływali u siebie różne choroby lub dziwne objawy. Było to schorzenie psychiczne, które wpisane do akt mogło zamknąć im dostęp do opieki medycznej, co ostatecznie w przypadku prawdziwego problemu doprowadziłoby do tragedii. House zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i nigdy na nikogo nie wydał takiego wyroku. Dawał im to, czego chcieli, wypisywał ich z postawioną lub nie diagnozą i o całej sprawie zapominał. Ale w przypadku Anny Mitchell było inaczej. Ona nie miała zespołu Munchausena, tylko potrzebę grzebania solidnych lekarzy. House'a nie obchodził już jej zdrowotny los. Miał misję do spełnienia.


	15. Chapter 15

W sali konferencyjnej atmosfera gęstniała. Clark Rolston wiedział już, dlaczego jego klientce nie podoba się obecność diagnosty. Wilson z kolei bał się, że House swoim bardzo bezpośrednim stosunkiem do świata zaprzepaści wszelkie nowe szanse. Chciał stąd uciec. Jak najszybciej, jak najdalej.

\- Wysoki sądzie, nie widzę sensu... – zaczął adwokat Mitchell, ale przerwało mu ponowne otwarcie drzwi. Gregory House wszedł do sali i stanął naprzeciwko sędzi, spokojny i zimny jak lód.

\- Doktorze House, jest pan gotowy? – spytała sędzia.

\- Tak – odrzekł House przez nieco zaciśnięte gardło.

\- Proszę mówić.

House wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął swoje przemówienie, patrząc wprost w oczy sędzi.

\- Sześć lat temu znana w środowisku chirurgów doktor Tamara Correll, prawdopodobnie po donosie jej kolegów, została oskarżona o błąd w sztuce lekarskiej i skazana na grzywnę w wysokości miliona dolarów – mówił House, nie patrząc do swoich materiałów pomocniczych. Miał fotograficzną pamięć, która jakimś cudem zawsze omijała nazwiska pacjentów i twarze. Przeczytał czy zobaczył coś raz i już to pamiętał.

W tym momencie Anna Mitchell zerwała się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Wysoki sądzie, co to ma do rzeczy? – wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem.

House miał ochotę podskoczyć do sufitu. Niech sobie Simon zamawia, co chce w greckiej, drogiej knajpie. Zasłużył.

Każda reakcja Anny świadczyła o tym, że nie pomylił się w swoich domysłach. Że to nie tylko teorie, ale fakty.

\- Bardzo dużo, pani Mitchell, i szalenie się cieszę, że pani sobie z tego doskonale zdaje sprawę – odparł, powstrzymując uśmiech. Czuł na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie zazwyczaj ciepłych i spokojnych oczu Wilsona. Biedny onkolog nie miał pojęcia, co się działo.

\- Proszę zatem mówić dalej – poleciła sędzia.

\- Odszkodowanie zostało wypłacone w całości z ubezpieczenia doktor Correll, jednak straciła ona pracę i przez kolejne pół roku usiłowała znaleźć sobie jakieś miejsce w życiu. Następnie słuch po niej zaginął.

House zrobił dwie sekundy dramatycznej przerwy.

\- Pół roku później pewien internista z prywatnej kliniki w Los Angeles musiał wypłacić ze swojego ubezpieczenia milion osiemset tysięcy na rzecz swojej pacjentki, która niemal zeszła po podaniu leku, który miał uratować jej życie. W ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat w środowisku lekarzy różnych specjalności o podobnych przypadkach słyszano jakieś siedem razy. Suma wypłaconych odszkodowań sięga dwudziestu pięciu milionów. Za każdym razem pozew wnosiła kobieta w wieku trzydziestu kilku lat, jednak nazwiska i ogólny rysopis były różne. Za każdym razem przyczyną pozwu była nieprawidłowa reakcja na podane leki.

\- Doktorze House, może jednak wyjaśni pan, jak się to ma do sprawy doktora Wilsona? – spytała sędzia.

Greg wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kilka razy wspominano tutaj, że głównym przewinieniem doktora Wilsona było niezachowanie ostrożności po tym, jak pani Mitchell kilka razy dziwnie zareagowała na podawane jej przeze mnie leki. Powiem szczerze, że moim głównym przewinieniem było nieskojarzenie, że na przykład skurcz oskrzeli przy wlewie czystej soli fizjologicznej niekoniecznie musi być spowodowany reakcją histeryczną, za co początkowo uznałem ten stan rzeczy. Prezentowane wyniki toksykologii z próbek krwi pani Mitchell, pobranych podczas leczenia na moim oddziale... – House podszedł do sędzi i podał jej część wydruków. – ... mniej lub bardziej jednoznacznie wskazują na obecność obcych substancji, leków, których podania nie zapisano w żadnych aktach: ani moich, co akurat nie jest niczym dziwnym, ani pielęgniarskich, co musi budzić podejrzenia, jako że na mój oddział są przydzielane najgorsze z możliwych formalistki.

\- Doktorze House, wszyscy wiedzą, że laboratorium szpitalne ma poważne problemy z wiarygodnością... – zaczął Rolston, ale House wbił w niego swoje lodowate spojrzenie.

\- Mikrobiologia, owszem, ale nie patologia, która wczoraj wieczorem otrzymała certyfikat potwierdzający zgodność stosowanych procedur z wymaganymi standardami – odparł House przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Czy może pan przejść bezpośrednio do tematu przesłuchania? – spytała sędzia.

\- Ta kwestia była najtrudniejsza. – House pokiwał głową. – Przez dłuższy czas nie mogłem znaleźć informacji wyjaśniających wystąpienie anemii hemolitycznej po taklimycynie, ponieważ nigdzie nie było o tym wzmianki. Wczoraj jednak udało mi się poprosić o konsultację...

\- Kogo? – wyrwało się Wilsonowi.

\- Profesora Gordona Richardsa, który gościł na konferencji w naszym szpitalu – odrzekł House. Gdyby sytuacja nie była poważna, roześmiałby się, widząc reakcję onkologa. Prawie szczęka mu opadła. – Przeprowadzał on badania nad tym lekiem i udzielił mi odpowiednich informacji. Dbając o neutralność badania odesłałem odpowiednią próbkę do niezależnego laboratorium, z którego usług często korzysta policja w Princeton, co gwarantuje dokładność i jednoznaczność uzyskiwanych wyników. Mam protokół z przekazania próbki, gdyby ktoś podejrzewał jakieś manipulacje.

House ponownie podszedł do sędzi i podał jej najważniejszy w całej sprawie wydruk.

\- Toksykologia wykazała jednoznacznie obecność związku powstającego z połączenia się cząsteczek taklimycyny z penicyliną oraz jego metabolitu. Według profesora Richardsa właśnie on jest przyczyną wystąpienia anemii, co potwierdzają przeprowadzone przez niego badania. W żadnych aktach szpitalnych nie ma mowy, jakoby w okresie podania koktajlu chemii doktor Wilson prowadził jakąkolwiek antybiotykoterapię, a już szczególnie przy użyciu penicyliny. Ten antybiotyk pochodzi zatem ze źródła pozaszpitalnego.

House przerwał. Atmosfera była tak gęsta, że siekiera zawisłaby w powietrzu.

\- Jakie są zatem pańskie wnioski? - spytała sędzia, wiedząc już, do czego House zmierza.

\- Moje wnioski są takie, że wszelkie dziwne reakcje na leki pani Mitchell od początku wywołała u siebie sama, korzystając ze swojej znajomości działania poszczególnych kombinacji – House mówił wciąż spokojnie, chłodno, rzeczowo i odpowiednio pewnie. – Coś się stało po oskarżeniu ją o błąd w sztuce lekarskiej i doktor Correll postanowiła się zemścić na całym środowisku. Jeździ więc po świecie pod różnymi nazwiskami, upatrując sobie rozmaitych lekarzy na swoje ofiary. A wybiera ostrożnie, czym można wytłumaczyć przez długi czas trudny do pojęcia przeze mnie fakt, że to kochany przez wszystkich doktor Wilson został oskarżony, a nie na przykład ja. – Wilson po tym zdaniu drgnął, jakby oprzytomniał. – Doktor Wilson jest lekarzem od siedmiu lat, ordynatorem onkologii został niedawno, ma nienaganną opinię i jest znany z delikatności w działaniu. Ja pracuję od lat siedemnastu, moja kartoteka ze skargami jest całkiem pokaźna, przy sekretnej współpracy pani Mitchell udało mi się ją doprowadzić prawie do śmierci znacznie więcej razy, zaś przy moim nieprowadzeniu dokumentacji wiele łatwiej byłoby wygrać sprawę. Dlaczego zatem robię tu za obrońcę? Bo mnie się nie da po siedemnastu latach takiej, a nie innej pracy wcisnąć bezkarnie kitu, że nie wiedziałem, co robiłem. I pani Mitchell doskonale o tym wie.

House usiadł. Wzięty po ósmej Vicodin przestawał działać.

Zapadła kilkunastosekundowa cisza.

\- To wszystko? – spytała sędzia, spoglądając na zmianę to na Mitchell, to na House'a czy Wilsona. Oszustka patrzyła na stół, onkolog również. Tylko House miał podniesioną głowę, pewny zwycięstwa.

\- Nie – odparł Greg, nie wstając ponownie. – Związek, który jest pochodną tego, który wywołał anemię hemolityczną, nie jest wydalany z organizmu. Kumuluje się, niszcząc powoli nerki, wątrobę, serce, płuca. Można go usunąć tylko przez plazmaferezę. Radzę pani Mitchell – nazwisko oszustki wypowiedział z odpowiednim naciskiem – zacząć szukać frajera, który się tego podejmie, ryzykując karierę. Dziękuję, teraz skończyłem.

Sędzia wzięła głęboki wdech i przytrzymała powietrze w płucach. To, co przedstawił House, mimo poparcia silnymi dowodami, było dla niej nadal trudne do pojęcia.

\- Czy ktoś z państwa chciałby się jakoś odnieść do przemówienia doktora House'a?

Clark Rolston spojrzał na klientkę. Anna pokiwała przecząco głową.

\- Prosiłbym o kilka minut do namysłu, co z tą sprawą zrobić dalej – odezwał się Arthur Dalley po szybkiej analizie kompletnie zagubionego wyrazu twarzy Wilsona.

\- Czy jestem jeszcze do czegoś potrzebny? – spytał House. – Mam stażystów do opieprzenia.

\- Nie, doktorze House, może pan iść – zezwoliła sędzia.

House z zezwolenia chętnie skorzystał.

Za drzwiami wpadł na laborantkę, która była bliska histerii.

\- I co, i co? – spytała, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed uwieszeniem się na marynarce diagnosty.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – odparł zmęczony House. Jeśli zaraz nie weźmie Vicodinu, padnie na ziemię i niech go ktoś mądry zaniesie na czwarte piętro. – Jeśli się uda, możesz załatwić u pielęgniarek, żeby przez miesiąc nie donosiły Cuddy, jak będę uciekał z przychodni?

\- Tego nie będzie trzeba załatwiać, same na to wpadną – uśmiechnęła się laborantka, śledząc spojrzeniem odchodzącego, wyraźnie już obolałego diagnostę.


	16. Chapter 16

Stażyści z wielkim lękiem czekali na przybycie szefa. Gapili się na odpowiednie zdjęcia, ale nie wypatrzyli w nich nic, co mogłoby im podpowiedzieć, na co tak właściwie choruje Alice. Odwiedzili ją w międzyczasie – pacjentka wyrywała się już na dalszą wycieczkę po Stanach. Siedziała tu cztery dni, jej stan się bardzo poprawił i nie miała ochoty tkwić tu dłużej. Poza tym Kate tęskniła za swoją rodziną, z którą także nie miała kontaktu, zajęta kuzynką.

Kiedy więc House wszedł do swojego biura po podwójną dawkę Vicodinu, a potem przeszedł do pokoju lekarskiego, Carol i Jonathan obrzucili się nieco przestraszonym spojrzeniem.

\- Nadal nic? – odgadł diagnosta. Usiadł na biurku przed negatoskopem. Czekał, aż lek przeciwbólowy zacznie działać. Sprawa Wilsona wymagała od niego zdecydowanie za dużo poświęcenia.

\- Myśleliśmy, że musimy się oprzeć na tym mieszkaniu na wsi i kleszczach... – zaczęła Carol.

\- I chwała ci za to. Gdyby to była tularemia albo borelioza, dostałabyś lizaka. Co to jest? – House wskazał palcem na jakiś szczegół na zdjęciu TK klatki piersiowej Alice.

\- Trzeba zrobić biopsję – stwierdziła Carol.

\- Nie, trzeba pomyśleć. Co to jest?

Stażyści milczeli. To coś było okrągłe, ciemnoszare, po podaniu kontrastu stopień wysycenia się nie zmienił, czyli nie było silnie unaczynione.

\- Czy to może być cysta? – podpowiedział House.

Skinęli głowami, nadal milczący.

\- Co za ustrojstwo rozwija się w takich cystach i którym zakażenie w przypadkach obniżonej odporności może wyglądać tak, jak u Alice?

Wciąż cisza.

\- Czy nazwa „toksoplazmoza" coś wam mówi? – spytał z irytacją House, który odzyskiwał siły w miarę stępiania się bólu odczuwanego w jego nodze.

Miller spojrzał z nagłym wyrzutem na Carol, która otworzyła usta, by zacząć protestować, ale House nie pozwolił jej dojść do głosu.

\- Miller, plan leczenia? – spytał.

\- Trzy tygodnie na kotrimoksazolu 960 miligramów dwa razy dziennie. Ostrzec przed możliwym uszkodzeniem szpiku i poradzić unikanie prowadzenia samochodu* – wyrecytował stażysta.

\- Idź przekazać pacjentce dobre wiadomości – polecił House. Wiedział, że Jonathan podejrzewał tę diagnozę już wczoraj, kiedy w laboratorium zobaczył badane przez stażystów probówki. – Dube, przygotuj brakujący wypis, którego nie zdążył zrobić Miller, zbierz też papiery do wypisu Alice. Jak przyjdę do mojego biura, masz tam na mnie czekać z gotowymi do podpisu dokumentami.

\- A kiedy pan przyjdzie? – spytała stażystka.

\- Nie wiem, dlatego lepiej od razu zabierz się do roboty – odparł House, kierując się do wyjścia.

* * *

House zniknął ze szpitala na kilka godzin, pojawił się dopiero wieczorem. Największe emocje po oddaleniu sprawy Wilsona już opadły, onkologa nie było w szpitalu. House z łatwością się dowiedział, że Wilson wspaniałomyślnie postanowił nie mścić się na Mitchell odwetową sprawą w sądzie, wręcz zgodził się na próbę leczenia oszustki. Działanie House'a jednak miało dla Anny skutki podobne do tych, jakie odczuliby pacjenci z zespołem Munchausena z odpowiednim wpisem w aktach. Od tej pory zero zaufania i mnóstwo niechęci wobec przyjęcia do szpitala, bez względu na jej nazwisko czy rysopis. Dalley miał się postarać o rozesłanie odpowiedniego ostrzeżenia. Zastanawiał się też nad oskarżeniem jej z ramienia szpitala.

Greg jej nie żałował.

Przy zbieraniu plotek, kiedy już przepytana osoba miała przejść do podziękowań za uratowanie ulubieńca szpitala, House niezmiennie robił w tył zwrot i bez słowa odchodził. Nigdy nie działał dla pochwał, czy to było w przypadku leczenia pacjentów, co czasami przybierało postać obsesji, czy pomocy kolegom, co się rzadko jednak zdarzało.

Potrafił jednak postąpić też bezwzględnie.

* * *

Siedząca przy biurku Carol Dube drgnęła, kiedy w tle usłyszała ciężkie, męskie kroki, którym wtórował miarowy stukot laski. Zaszeleściły żaluzje na szklanych drzwiach do biura House'a.

\- Moja siostra – zaczęła Carol, nie odwracając się do drzwi. – Zachorowała na toksoplazmozę, będąc w czwartym miesiącu ciąży. Dziecko nie przeżyło.

\- Jeśli chciałaś mnie przekonać, że podjąłem słuszną decyzję co do ciebie, to gratuluję, udało ci się – rzekł spokojnie House, podchodząc do biurka. Usiadł na swoim krześle i spojrzał na stażystkę neutralnym spojrzeniem. – Niby czemu ma mnie to obchodzić? Nie miałoby to żadnego znaczenia, gdyby zachorowała twoja matka, będąc w ciąży z tobą. Albo ty sama. Czegoś bardziej durnego w życiu nie słyszałem. To ma być uzasadnienie dla twojego ignorowania dość oczywistej diagnozy? Jeśli tak, nie nadajesz się do tej roboty.

Carol spuściła wzrok na biurko szefa.

\- Znajdź w szpitalu kogoś, kto się z tobą zamieni – rzekł zimno House. – Idź gdzieś, gdzie nie musisz diagnozować. Najlepiej do hospicjum, tam narobisz mniejszych szkód, niż tutaj.

Carol skinęła głową, ale nie wstała ani nie podniosła wzroku. Wiedziała, że House jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Tak na dobrą sprawę powinniście wylecieć oboje. Nie wiem, jak przekonałaś Millera, żeby odrzucił toksoplazmozę jako możliwą diagnozę. Miller może jest za słaby psychicznie, jeszcze mam szansę, żeby go ustawić. Ale ty jesteś zwyczajnie głupia i z tym nie mam ochoty walczyć. Zejdź mi z oczu.

Carol pociągnęła nosem, wstała, odwróciła się i bez słowa wyszła.

W drzwiach minęła doktor Cuddy, której nawet nie zauważyła. Lisa obejrzała się za pochlipującą stażystką i łatwo się domyśliła, co się stało, ale nie to było powodem jej przyjścia do House'a i nie miała zamiaru tego roztrząsać. Jego oddział, jego sprawa. Oczywiście do pewnego momentu.

Szefowa usiadła na żółtym fotelu z podnóżkiem.

\- Niezłą aferę wywołałeś. Ludzie są gotowi pomyśleć, że czasami bywasz miły. – Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Spokojnie. Kilka dni i wszystko wróci do normy – odparł House, podpisując przygotowane przez Carol wypisy.

\- Nie świętujesz? Pół szpitala jest w bufecie i oblewa uratowanie Wilsona.

\- Nie mam ochoty – skrzywił się House. Nie miał humoru na cokolwiek. Chciał przemyśleć to, co tak właściwie nawyrabiał. Chciało mu się spać. I wymiotować przez tę całą kawę, którą wypił od wczoraj.

Cuddy stwierdziła, że nie ma co próbować z nim pogadać. Wstała.

\- Cieszę się, że dowiedziałam się o tobie czegoś ważnego – rzekła. House spojrzał na nią mętnymi ze zmęczenia oczami. – Umiesz być dobrym przyjacielem – wyjaśniła. – Jeśli Wilson ci za to nie podziękuje, podziękuję ci ja.

Cuddy dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zdała sobie sprawę, jak zabrzmiały. Jak nic usłyszy teraz kolejny, seksistowski tekst.

House jednak nie skorzystał z okazji, uśmiechnął się tylko, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Cuddy – zawołał za nią, kiedy zbierała się już do wyjścia. Spojrzał na nią figlarnie.

Wstał i podszedł do niej. Stanął na wyciągnięcie ręki, uśmiechając się dziwnie.

\- Wiem, czego się boisz za każdym razem, kiedy startuję do ciebie z kolejnymi złośliwościami na temat twojego dekoltu – rzekł cicho, niskim głosem. Niemal seksownym.

Pobladła.

\- Pamiętam tę noc piętnaście lat temu, przed moim wyjazdem do Anglii – dodał.

\- O, Boże – szepnęła.

\- Nie martw się. Nikomu nie powiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym, nie ma się czego wstydzić.

\- Jak to nie? Jestem twoją szefową!

\- Przestań. – Machnął ręką. – Oboje byliśmy młodzi, ja w końcu przestałem prowadzić zajęcia, więc z czystym sumieniem mogłaś mnie poderwać na imprezie pożegnalnej.

Znowu sobie to przypomniała, tak jak na początku, kiedy zaczął dla niej pracować, i potem za każdym razem, kiedy mówił coś na temat jej piersi. Bała się, co będzie, jeśli i on sobie przypomni.

Miała wtedy dwadzieścia jeden lat, on dwadzieścia osiem. Już jako lekarz z dwiema specjalizacjami dostał całkiem niezłą propozycję pracy w znanym szpitalu w Londynie. Mieszkał wtedy w dwupokojowym mieszkaniu ze studentem archeologii, który był większym odludkiem nawet od niego, ale postanowił pożegnać współlokatora iście studencką imprezą z udziałem ludzi z otoczenia Grega. Zrobiła się z tego dyskoteka na trzydzieści osób, oficjalnie zakończona przez „solenizanta" o trzeciej nad ranem. Już wtedy Greg był bardzo bezpośredni – kończenie imprezy polegało na nagłym wyłączeniu muzyki i oświadczeniu (z brytyjskim akcentem zresztą, jak wypadało nowemu angielskiemu lekarzowi), że w podziękowaniu za udział wszyscy mają „spadać".

Jednak zdolna studentka medycyny, zakochana w nim po uszy Lisa Cuddy, została nieco dłużej.

\- Dziwię się, że to pamiętasz... – szepnęła. – W końcu to była tylko jedna noc. Jedna z wielu „jednych" nocy?

\- Ale przedtem były tygodnie robienia maślanych, szaroniebieskich oczu z trzeciej ławki podczas seminariów o zapaleniu wątroby i innych miłosnych schorzeniach. – House uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – I był też zakład między studentkami trzeciego roku o to, która przed moim wyjazdem przeleci mnie ostatnia.

\- O, Boże – powtórzyła, tym razem niemal ze śmiechem.

Oczywiście o wszystkim wiedział. Już wtedy docierał do informacji, do których dotrzeć nie miał prawa. Zorientowanie się o istnieniu maślanych oczu na niewielkiej sali seminaryjnej nie było może wielkim osiągnięciem, ale zakład miał pozostać tajemnicą w ścisłym gronie jej koleżanek, niewiele mniej od niej zafascynowanych młodym, nieco uszczypliwym, ale dowcipnym i inteligentnym lekarzem, prowadzącym zajęcia z chorób zakaźnych.

Nawet gdyby nie wiedział o zakładzie, jego zachowanie w całej tej szalonej sytuacji było bardzo w porządku wobec „hazardzistek". Jeśli jakaś studentka podeszła do niego w barze, stawiał jej drinki, aż ledwo stała na nogach, po czym całą i zdrową (pomijając stan upojenia alkoholowego) odprowadzał do akademika i na tym cała akcja „przelecenia House'a" się kończyła. Dziewczyna rano mogła się pochwalić kacem gigantem, zaś trzeźwy House był wesoły jak skowronek i się zwyczajnie dobrze bawił.

Jednej Lisie Cuddy pozwolił na znacznie więcej. Powód był znany tylko jemu.

Wygrała tamten zakład, choć nie o wygraną jej wtedy chodziło. Wprawdzie obudzenie się nago w już-nie-jego łóżku kilka godzin później i usłyszenie od studenta archeologii, że „Greg pewnie już siedzi w samolocie" nie było zbyt przyjemne, ale to, co było przedtem...

\- Dobranoc, House – rzekła słabym głosem, odwróciła się i ruszyła do wyjścia.

\- 'Branoc, Cuddy – mruknął, a łobuzerski uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Teraz już miał pełne prawo sadzić seksistowskie teksty o jej zazwyczaj zbyt głębokim dekolcie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrogów Huddy serdecznie przepraszam.  
> W serialu przedstawili alternatywną wersję wydarzeń. Ale powtarzam: podczas pisania jej nie znałam.  
> Przypisy:  
> * plan leczenia toksoplazmozy: kotrimoksazol to lek składający się z sulfametoksazolu – leku z grupy sulfonamidów – i trimetoprimu, posiadającego podobny mechanizm działania, ale będącego lekiem... przeciwnowotworowym. Stąd ryzyko uszkodzenia szpiku. Plan leczenia wzięty z podręcznika farmakologii Kostowskiego, nie wiem, czy tak się rzeczywiście obecnie leczy toksoplazmozę. Wedle tego samego podręcznika kotrimoksazol jest w ogóle jedynym lekiem sulfonamidowym obecnie stosowanym, więc nie mam pojęcia, co Alice dostawała przed postawieniem jej diagnozy przez stażystów ;)  
> Co do samej toksoplazmozy, to miałam całą długą listę objawów, łącznie z zapaleniem mózgu, opon mózgowych, mięśnia sercowego i paroma innymi (ogólnie chyba 15-20 pozycji). Gwoli wyjaśnienia: do tego przypadku wzięłam objawy postaci ostrej, przewlekłej i przy zaburzeniach odporności, wszystko wrzuciłam do jednego tygielka, podgrzałam i obdarowałam Was tą pyszną potrawą. U większości osób objawów nie ma wcale lub przypominają grypę.  
> A zarazić się można z większym prawdopodobieństwem, jak się je surowe mięso (tatara) lub niemyte warzywa, niż przez posiadanie kota. Głaskanie kotka do toxo raczej nie doprowadzi. Proszę nie denerwować kobiet w ciąży, posiadających te urocze stworzonka ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Wilson był zupełnie zagubiony. W sumie nie powinien się dziwić, że House postarał się o wyjaśnienie całej sprawy Mitchell, skoro nawet sposób, w jaki się poznali, świadczył o czasami objawiających się u House'a skłonnościach do poświęceń dla innej osoby. Onkolog wyciągnął z Cuddy opowieść o tym, jak to wszystko przebiegało. Dowiedział się o nieprzespanych nocach, gigantycznym rachunku za telefon i tym podobnych. Był pewny, że House miał w tym wszystkim jakiś cel. Wiedział, że musieli o tym poważnie porozmawiać.

Jednak koło dziesiątej wieczorem, kiedy stanął przed zielonymi drzwiami mieszkania House'a, nadal nie wiedział, co i jak powiedzieć. Buzowały w nim wszelkie skrajne emocje, radość i wściekłość jednocześnie. Radość, że został uniewinniony. Wściekłość, że House go nie posłuchał.

Nie mógł się zdecydować na zapukanie w to malowane drewno, stał tylko i nasłuchiwał, co się działo za nimi.

A tam ucichł telewizor, ucichł gramofon. Kilka ciężkich kroków na drewnianej podłodze, kilkanaście sekund ciszy. Potem muzyka, tym razem żywa, nie z odtwarzacza. Improwizacja. Własne palce szpitalnego odludka ujawniały światu, co sądziły o ostatnich czterech dniach.

Wilson stał pod zielonymi drzwiami mieszkania 221B i słuchał muzyki fortepianowej, dochodzącej z wewnątrz. Nie było to typowe, miłe dla ucha, proste brzdąkanie, które znał osobiście. Była to gra, o której kiedyś opowiadała mu Stacy – bogata, porywająca, na dwie ręce. Bez jednej fałszywej nuty, wyrażająca w pełni myśli i uczucia. Coś, dzięki czemu, jak House przyznał się kilka lat później, udało mu się jako-tako dojść do siebie po okaleczeniu i odejściu partnerki. Bo nie musiał kisić w sobie całego rozżalenia, miał gdzie się wyładować.

\- Ładne, prawda? – usłyszał Wilson. Odwrócił się w stronę korytarza i zobaczył niską, wyniszczoną blondynkę. Skinął głową.

\- Nie przeszkadza to państwu? Wiem, że on potrafi grać do późna w nocy. To stary budynek, nie niesie tego po całym domu?

\- Niesie – przyznała kobieta. – Stąd wiem, że zaczął grać jakieś dwa lata temu, niedługo po tym, jak wrócił ze szpitala po operacji na nodze. – Oczywiście cały dom wiedział, co się stało. House pilnował swojej prywatności jak oka w głowie, ale kiedy ktoś z pasjonata joggingu o północy zamienia się w najpierw jeżdżącego na wózku, a potem chodzącego o lasce kalekę, ciężko to ukryć. – Wie pan, kiedy autystyczne dziecko po ośmiu latach krzyczącej z bólu egzystencji zaczyna się uspokajać na dźwięk muzyki z fortepianu pod podłogą... – kobieta przerwała, z bolesnym westchnieniem spojrzała na zielone drzwi, zza których wciąż dobiegała muzyka. – Gdybym go nie znała i nie bała się, że po podziękowaniu z przekory przestanie grać, wystawiłabym mu pomnik.

Kobieta przeszła obok niego, przy mijaniu musnęła jego ramię swoją dłonią, jakby chciała poprosić, żeby tego nie zepsuł. Wilson odprowadził ją wzrokiem i wtedy zapukał.

Muzyka ucichła. Kolejne ciężkie kroki, drzwi otworzył rozczochrany i zmęczony właściciel mieszkania.

„Nie posłuchał mnie".

\- Musimy pogadać – oświadczył Wilson.

„Miał nic nie robić."

House cofnął się i bez słowa wpuścił onkologa do mieszkania.

Stanęli obaj przy drzwiach.

\- Długo o tym myślałem i nie wiedziałem, co zrobić z tym twoim przemówieniem na przesłuchaniu – zaczął Wilson stosunkowo spokojnie. – Bałem się, że twój styl odnoszenia się do ludzi pogrzebie mnie ostatecznie. To, że zadbałeś, żebym nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia, twoje pierwsze wejście na salę... – mówił gorączkowo i coraz głośniej onkolog. House tylko patrzył mu w oczy. – Nie mam pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Pewnie powinienem być wdzięczny, ale... Znam cię tak długo, ale nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałbym się, że narobisz takiego burdelu! Kompletnie wszystko pomieszałeś! Olałeś to, co się tobie mówiło i oczywiście odwaliłeś taki numer nie licząc się z niczym!

Odpowiedział mu uśmiech na twarzy House'a.

\- Dlaczego się uśmiechasz?

\- Bo to jest śmieszne – odparł Greg ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Poświęciłem się, spędziłem nad tym całe trzy dni, zaniedbując oficjalną pacjentkę, nachodziłem profesora onkologii, chciałem tobie pomóc, co mi się w pełni udało, a ty tu przychodzisz i się na mnie drzesz. Co mam robić, płakać z rozpaczy?

\- Gdybym wiedział, że odstawisz coś takiego...

House momentalnie spoważniał, zaczął mówić stanowczo i śmiertelnie poważnie.

\- Teraz już nie wciskaj mi kitu. Dobrze wiedziałeś, do kogo idziesz się wyżalić.

\- Przecież prosiłem...

\- Wiem, że prosiłeś, i co z tego? – znowu przerwał mu House, mówiąc coraz głośniej i z coraz większą frustracją. – Przylazłeś jęczeć o sprawie Mitchell z cichą nadzieją, że się za to zabiorę. Jak dostałeś pozew do sądu, zgodziłeś się z pomysłem Cuddy na urlop, zamiast samemu z tym walczyć, bo chociaż nikt ci nie powiedział o moim zaangażowaniu, gdzieś w środku byłeś niemal pewny, że ja już w tym siedzę i nie odpuszczę. – House przerwał na chwilę, wziął głęboki wdech. Po sekundzie mówił dalej, spokojniej i znowu cicho. – W porządku, mogę ci obiecać, że jak następnym razem przyleziesz i powiesz, żebym nic nie robił, to postąpię zgodnie z prośbą i nawet palcem nie kiwnę. Zadowolony?

Wilson patrzył na twarz starszego mężczyzny przed nim i powoli zaczął do niego docierać sens całej sytuacji.

\- Czyli co teraz? Mam u ciebie dozgonny dług? – spytał cicho.

\- Nie – odparł House takim tonem, że Wilson w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdziwy, wrażliwy, szczery i szukający przyjaźni House wyjrzał zza barykady z zasiekami i pozwolił komuś z zewnątrz zajrzeć do wnętrza swojej duszy. Że pozwolił sobie pokazać, że na kimś mu zależy, że ktoś ma szansę stać się kimś ważnym w jego życiu, o kogo będzie walczył. – Teraz jesteśmy kwita.

\- Co zrobiłem dla ciebie takiego, że ty... – zaczął Wilson i przerwał. Nie chciał zdradzić, że w barykadzie Grega pojawiła się wyrwa. Od prawie dwóch lat próbował się przez nią przebić, a teraz, kiedy House sam mu na to pozwolił, nie chciał wszystkiego zmarnować, mówiąc coś nieodpowiedniego.

\- Nieważne – rzekł cicho House, wbijając spojrzenie w podłogę. Wilson widział już, jak system obronny duszy Grega zwozi w miejsce wyrwy świeży materiał. – To nie jest ważne.

Wilson przypomniał sobie, jak na początku całej sprawy House narzekał na wywoływanie u niego czkawki. Teraz stali naprzeciwko siebie i to coś wywołujące czkawkę odezwało się znów.

„Ważne jest to, że od teraz możesz na mnie liczyć. Możesz mi zaufać, możesz wpaść na piwo i być sobą, możesz się ze mnie śmiać bezkarnie, jak nikt inny. Możesz przestać mieć na mnie oko, bo ja nie chcę, żebyś przychodził tu tylko z powodu Stacy. To nigdy nie będzie proste i bezproblemowe, ale ty o tym wiesz."

\- Przyjaciele – rzekł zwyczajnie Wilson, wciąż patrząc Gregowi w oczy.

\- Chyba tak – odparł cicho i niepewnie Greg.

Wyrwa w barykadzie została zreperowana. Teraz nawet zwykła prośba o bycie przyjaciółmi nie była w stanie przejść mu przez gardło.

Ale Wilson wiedział, co Greg chciał przez to powiedzieć. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Ostatnie cztery dni były dla nich obu przełomowe.

Wilson uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń do House'a. Greg, który ogólnie nie lubił dotykać i być dotykany, uścisnął ją mocno i ciepło. I też się uśmiechnął.

Manipulacja czy nie, udało się.

* * *

Siedzieli na kanapie przed telewizorem, tylko pozornie oglądając mecz. W głowach obu kłębiły się setki myśli.

Jedna z nich doprowadziła do tego, że House w pewnym momencie podał Wilsonowi piwo, o które ten nawet nie zdążył poprosić.

Wilson uśmiechnął się leciutko. Jakie to dziwne! Przecież już tyle razy przychodził do House'a, by się z nim na wstępie pokłócić, a potem siedzieć na kanapie przed telewizorem i w ciszy sączyć kolejne piwa. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat zdarzało się to całkiem często. Ale przez wydarzenia ostatnich czterech dni atmosfera przy dzisiejszym siedzeniu była zupełnie inna. Już nie krążył nad nimi duch rozbitego związku Grega i Stacy. Nagle wszystko było zupełnie naturalne, jakby byli przyjaciółmi od wielu lat.

Wilson stwierdził, że to mu się w sumie podoba. Cały szpital będzie plotkował o dość oryginalnym zestawie, jaki stanowili – charakterami różnili się całkowicie. Ale to go nie obchodziło.

\- House... – zaczął cicho Wilson.

\- Absolutnie nie ma za co – odparł od razu Greg, nawet nie patrząc na kolegę.

Teraz Wilson uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko.

* * *

Dwie godziny później znów stanęli naprzeciw siebie przy drzwiach do mieszkania. Stali i nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć.

Znowu zaczął Wilson, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- House...

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Przytul się do żony – odparł Greg.

Wilsona zaczęło śmieszyć to czytanie w myślach.

\- Żona ma dość mojego przytulania się – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- To wyładuj frustrację na pielęgniarce albo Debbie z księgowości, a nie na mnie! Na litość boską!

\- Dzięki jeszcze raz – rzekł Wilson po uwolnieniu House'a z przyjacielskiego uścisku.

\- Dobra, dobra. Nie przyzwyczajaj się. Idź już sobie.

Kolejny lekki uśmiech, zapowiadający klimat następnych kilku lat.

\- Dobranoc, House.

\- 'Branoc, Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I żyli długo i szczęśliwie ;)  
> KONIEC.  
> Podobało się?  
> Bez obaw, więcej nie będzie. ;)


End file.
